Phineas and Ferb Get School'd Season 1
by PS2wizard
Summary: My spin-off series taking place after "End of Summer". Phineas and Ferb are back in school with their friends and Perry, and are trying to make school as fun as possible while Perry has to stop the school's newest teacher: Dr. Doofenshmirtz.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Phineas and Ferb.

**In the beginning... of the series, life was boring.  
>Summer was given to children to enjoy time off from school and make the most of every day.<br>The limit for every day was family vacations, amusement parks, and fireworks.  
>Then came Phineas and Ferb.<strong>

**In one summer, they built two rollercoasters, went to space 3 times, traveled through time twice and around the world in one day, went into the 2nd Dimension, and in the last week, saved the world from Dr. Doofenshmirtz with Perry, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Vanessa. **

**The boys were nearly busted, Perry was almost taken away, and Dofenshmirtz was going to jail, but luckily Vanessa managed to wipe everyone's memories except Phineas, Ferb, hers, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Carl by accident. He let it slide and decided to let Phineas, Ferb, and their friends remember that day and Perry's secret, but they couldn't help him on missions or let Major Monogram know.**

**Now, summer is over, and with a school from grade 1-12 run by adults, family members, and parents they know, and Dr D, Phineas and Ferb, are going to get School'd.**

**Cue Theme Song!**

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

_(_Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

**Episode 1: Back to School**

Ch. 1: What's New.

It's Monday morning and every child and teen is being dropped off at the super school Phineas and Ferb made. Phineas and Ferb rode in the car as their parents drove them, along with Candace and Perry, to the school. Along with their back packs, Phineas brought a big bag that for someone he was keeping a secret.

"Well Ferb, after 104 days of summer vacation, we're back at school." said Phineas. "At least we had the best summer ever."

"Yet. Best Summer yet. We still have next year." Ferb corrected.

"Speak for yourselves." said Candace, who held Perry in her lap. "I didn't get to bust you guys once this summer."

"Well what about the egg nursery, the treehouse, parade, and last week?" Phineas asked.

"The first three don't count because Mom didn't see what they were like originally, and the last one doesn't count because she has her mind wiped and thinks that the mayer rebuilt the school. I'd bust you for the school, but she wouldn't believe me."

"So I take it you're still going to bust us?"

"Yeah, but only so I can show Mom what you really do, or if it's dangerous and I need her to make you stop."

"Fair enough."

The car stopped near the entrance and the kids got out.

"See you boys inside." said Lawrence.

"See ya, Principal and Vice Principal Flynn-Fletcher." joked Phineas.

"I still don't remember signing up for this." said Linda.

"Oh well." said Lawrence.

As they drove off, Candace saw Jeremy and Stacy nearby.

"Well, see ya. Since this thing you built is also a high school, I can't be seen with you. Peace!" said Candace as she rushed to join Stacy and Jeremy.

"The hierarchy of school is a cruel mistress." said Ferb.

"Wow, you're chatty today." said Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" asked a familiar voice.

Phineas turned and saw Isabella right behind him.

"Hi Isabella. Have you seen Buford and Baljeet?" said Phineas.

She pointed the flagpole, where Buford was already hanging Baljeet by his underwear.

"You're still going to lose!" taunted Buford.

"Lose?" Isabella asked.

"He's referring to what happened last week. He bet that I couldn't make this school year the best one yet, so I accepted it."

"Oh. Well good luck."

"Thanks."

While the group talking, Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy were on their way to first period.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to come back here." moaned Stacy.

"Well, it beats moving. By the way, what classes do you have?" Jeremy asked.

"I've got English, History, TA, Math, and Science." said Candace.

"What about 6th?" Jeremy asked.

"And what's TA?" Stacy asked.

"I took a free period and became teacher's assistant, so I'd have less homework and relax." explained Candace.

"And by relax you mean try to bust your brothers?"

"Yep."

"Bummer. I think we have different classes." said Stacy.

"Me too." said Jeremy.

"WHAT! You mean we don't have any classes together." Candace shrieked.

"We have lunch." said Stacy.

While Candace freaked out, Phineas and the others were heading inside.

"Well, see you in class. I got to drop Perry off at his mascot pen." said Phineas. He grabbed Perry and the bag and went inside. Ferb was about to enter when heard something.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he parked in fron on the sidewalk with Vanessa in the passenger seat.

_Doofenshmirtz in a blue vaaaan!_

"Dad, why do you have that as your horn?" Vanessa asked.

"What isn't it catchy?" he asked.

"Just let me out here." she said.

"Okay, see you 6th period."

Vanessa left the van and headed to front, where Ferb was watching, stuck in "love land".

He held the door open and as she passed by she said "Hey Ferb."

Ferb went in as well, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz was taking care of something else. He got out of the van and pounded on it with his fist.

"NORM! The coast is clear." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The van transformed back into the robot man known as Norm.

"You could have said please." said Norm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We need to get to class pronto and you have my inator parts."

"Yeah, I'm going to school. I am a real boy."

"No you're not."

BRRRRRRRRING!

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Phineas and Ferb were sitting next to each other, while Buford sat behind the nervous Baljeet and Isabella was sitting with the Fireside Girls.

Isabella was still thinking about the night Phineas kissed her on stage. She was overjoyed and knew that maybe things were changing.

The teacher arrived and said "Hello. I'm Mr. Drowl. Some of you may know me because I used to teach at one of your schools before working here."

Mr. Drowl had black hair, a grey jacket with a white shirt, a red tie, jeans, and black shoes.

"Alright, time for attendance. Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas?" asked Mr. Drowl.

"Here." said Phineas.

"Ferb, Flynn-Fletcher?"

Ferb just raised his hand.

"Bueller, Feris? Bueller? Bueller?"

3 minutes later...

"Alright that's it, except for..."

"Grgrgrgrg." said someone coming in.

Everyone looked at the door and saw a new student come in. He had a beret, boots, a striped shirt, blue shorts, slightly tan skin, and turqoise hair.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Drowl.

The mysterious boy walked up to him and handed him some cards and a piece of paper. Mr. Drowl read it quickly and looked at the new kid, as the other students talked to each other.

"Alright then. Class, this is our new foreign exchange student from Paris, France, Pierre Bartholomew Equitul. I'd ask him to tell us a little about himself, but apparently he can only write in English, not speak it, is partially deaf, but can read lips, and is shy when it comes to talking in front of a big crowd." said Mr. Drowl.

"Awww. That's so sad." said Isabella sympathetically.

"Now aside from very good penmanship, Pierre knows several forms of karate and martial arts, but prefers to solve things non-violently when possible, loves animals, is a good listener, is good at solving puzzles, caring, and can imitate a platypus. Is that true?"

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg." Pierra responded.

"Huh, so it is. And it also says here that you have to leave during certain parts of the day to attend a special speech meeting randomly in the day. Well that sounds strange. Oh well, why don't you take the seat next to Phineas."

Pierre nodded and headed to his desk

"Baljeet, looks like I have a new wimp to pick on." said Buford.

"I thought he looked really cool." said Baljeet.

"Oh please, who would be impressed by that?"

As Buford says that, he notices all the girls staring dreamily at Pierre as he goes to his seat, some fainting when he looked at them.

"He's so dreamy." said Addison.

"He's no Phineas." said Isabella. "... Okay maybe the 4th cutest guy here."

"That's because the 10th-5th and 3rd-1st guys are Phineas on your list." said Ginger.

"Yes, yes they are." said Isabella.

Pierre sat next to Phineas, waving to the him and Ferb.

"Nice first impression_, Pierre_." said Phineas.

_Pierre_ couldn't say it, but he wished he could say thanks to them for the help.

**10 minutes earlier...**

Phineas dropped Perry at his mascot pen and left to be early for class. Perry went to check out the miniature outhouse labeled "Little Mascot's Room". When he came out, he saw a bundle of clothes, paper, and a strange device with a note on it. He picked off and began to read it.

Dear Perry,

I know we're supposed to pretend not to remember your secret identity, Ferb and I just wanted to say thanks for being a great friend, pet, and family member by giving you something to help you keep an eye of Dr. D. Along with some clothes and a document creating a perfect alibi for you, we created this device that will alter your appearance so that you'll look like a human instead of a platypus. I hope you like it, and we also added you to the student roster, and class starts soon, be quick.

From,

Phineas and Ferb.

P.S. Ferb says unless you want to be called "The School Streaker", he says you should put the clothes on **before **activating the device.

Perry smiled and appreciated what his owners had done. Before anyone noticed, he put on the clothes, and activated the device. Instantly, his fur changed to skin, his beak and tail disappeared, and he had hair the same color as his fur. He looked at himself and was impressed. Even OWCA didn't have this kind of technology.

He left the mascot pen and ran to his class.

BUMP!

"Hey watch it!"

Perry looked up and saw that he ran into Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with Norm behind him carrying a box of machine parts.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg." Perry said.

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me. Hey do I know you from-"

BRRRRRRRING!

"Oops, gotta get to class. See ya." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he ran to the class he was supposed to be teaching.

"Nice threads, Perry." said Norm as he followed his master.

Perry got up and hoped that no one would discover who he was.

**Present**

"I think you're going to do just fine." said Phineas. Pierre smiled in response.

End of Ch. 1

Awww, how sweet. However, Doofenshmirtz teachiong can only lead to trouble. In the next chapter, we'll see what Doofenshmirtz is up to in Ch. 2: Doofen-what?


	2. Doofenwhat?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also, when Perry is in human disquise, he's going to be addressed as Pierre, and when he's in pet mode, he's Perry, and when he's in secret agent mode, he's Agent P. Warning, there is some cursing (in German).

Ch. 2: Doofen-what?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed into class and got to his desk just as the bell rang, panting from exhaustion.

"*pant* Wow, I really need to work on my cardio." he wheezed. He then remembered that there were students in front of him.

"Um hello. Heh heh. This is awkward. I'm not used to talking to a full crowd of people unless it's about evil or I'm explaining a scheme. Okay, um, just relax Heinz, just pretend you're fighting Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

He pulled out a remote and activated several cages that trapped the students.

"Whoops. Sorry, I'm used to fighting a platypus, so I'm still getting used to this."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button and retracted the cages, freeing the now annoyed students.

"Right, umm, welcome to 10th grade science, I think. Some of you probably already know me as Vanessa's father, so no need to-"

"You're Vanessa's Dad? I thought he died or something." said a student.

"... Okay, maybe some introductions are in order. I'm Vanessa's Dad, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and-"

"Doofen-what?" asked a female student.

"Doofenshmirtz."

"Daffenblortz?"

"*Sigh* Let me spell it on the board."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wrote his name on the board in big letters so that everyone could see.

"Okay, that's how you spell it."

"Dockturf?" asked a student.

"NO! There's not even a "C" in there!"

While Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to explain his name to his students, Phineas and the rest of the kids in his class were getting their first assignment.

Mr. Drowl said, "Class, we're going to spend the entire day working on a project."

"Awwww." groaned the kids.

"We are going to... tell everyone how your summer was."

"HUH?" said everyone.

"I want you to make like a poster or callage, or whatever and present it to the class explaining what you did over the summer in groups. You have all day to work on them but no slacking off."

"Ferb, I know what we're going to make today." said Phineas. "Hey, where's Per- I mean Pierre?"

"He went to get a drink of water." said Isabella.

At that moment, Pierre came back wiping some water from his cheek.

"Grgrgrgrgrg." chattered Pierre.

Meanwhile, in Juniors English...

Candace was in her seat trying to relax, but without Stacy to gossip with and no way of knowing what her brothers were up to, she was having a hard time.

"Come on Candace, focus! Just because this is the first time you're not in the same class as Jeremy or Stacy, doesn't mean you shouldn't freak out." said Candace to herself.

"Hello, class." said Grandma Flectcher, as she came in wearing a fancy dress. "Hello Candace." she waved.

Candace just put her head on the table in embarassment. "Now I can freak out."

Back in _Doofenshmirtz's First Period Science Claaaaaaass!_

_"_DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Duckitpy" said a student.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

BRRRRRRIIINNNNGG!

The bell rang and all the students left.

"Did I just spend the entire period trying to tell them what my name was?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes you did." said Norm, who was ordered to stay in the broom closet.

"Ugh, let's see how this next period goes."

1 minute later...

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Dollaman?" asked a student.

"...I'm feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu."

Meanwhile, in History, Candace was trying to block the sound of the other kids laughing at her Grandpa, who thought is was a good idea to teach kids about how the America was founded by dressing as half-naked Native American.

"Now, before the arrival of the foreigners, early Native American were able to socialize and live in peace. But as soon as the foreigner came, they were brought down by new diseases and other threats they weren't prepared for, that wiped them out almost instantly.

"Lucky them. I have to endure a long, painful death." moaned Candace.

BRRRRIIIINNNNG!

Candace grabbed her stuff and zoomed out of the class.

"Finally, the worst part is over." she said arriving at Philiosophy.

Professor Eforp was writing on the board when he saw Candace. "Ah! You must be Candace." said Professor Eforp.

"Phew, for a second I thought there'd be something embar-"

"SANDWICHES!"

BASH!

Candace was jumped by Conk, like a dog jumping up on a human.

"You came at the perfect time. Conk needs to be walked." said Professor Eforp, holding Og's leash.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A CAVEMAN!" Candace asked.

"I want to study man in his earliest stages for philosophical reasons. Plus, I'm teaching him soccer."

Candace got the leash on Conk, but he sprinted off, dragging Candace behind him.

"How. Could. This. Get. Worse?" Candace said.

Just then, she was dragged by Jeremy.

"Candace?" Jeremy said.

"Never mind." she moaned.

As she struggled to regain control, she was dragged past Dr. Doofenshmirtz's class, where even from outside people could hear his shouting. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried everything: writing his name, explaining how to pronounce it, and how you said each letter, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't get them to learn his name.

"Okay, let me try it like this." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Do you know my daughter Vanessa?" he asked the class.

"Yes." replied the class altogether.

"What is her last name?"

"Doofenshmirtz."

"Okay, and what is our mayor's last name?"

"Doofenshmirtz."

"Good, now what is my name?"

"Dr. Heinz..."

"Yes."

"...Jahewnfrepowonc3486pawnfed?"

He walked to the chalkboard and started to bang his head against the wall.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." he said/

Then, he stopped, took a deep breath and asked, "Are you messing with me or are you really having this much trouble remembering my name."

"We are having trouble, but we're having fun annoying you at the same time, just to see if we can push you over the limit, Mr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Wait, you just said my name! Say that again!"

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Again."

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Once more."

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Get rid of Mr. and add Dr."

"Dr. Doflentucle?"

"...Will you excuse me for a moment?" he said as he walked into the broom closet and closed the door.

(Warning, if you know German, than please skip these next few lines as they are actual German curses. Do not try to look these up.)

"Those du gorilla blau arsch, hurensohn, depp, drecksack, horst, schweinehund, can Geh Zum Teufel, Gottverdammt!" cursed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Sir, whatch your language. That's PG-13, if we were in German." said Norm, who was also in the closet.

"That does it Norm. I am going to make sure they remember my name one way, or another." Dr. Doofenshmirtz hissed.

"Couldn't you just let them call you "Mr. Doofenshmirtz"." Norm suggested.

"Yes. And I could disassemble you and use you to make a new inator?"

"*Sigh* What's the plan today, sir?"

"I'll need a boombox, a microphone, some boom juice, a tuna salad, a puppet, $10, some supplies from Brain Bath & Beyond, and if all else fails, a tiger and a shark tank."

"Should I buy the sharks as well?"

"No. That's just what they want us to do."

Candace was still being dragged by Conk, screaming loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as Conk sprinted past the library.

"SHHHH!" said a librarian.

"aaaaaaaaa."

She lost her grip and was launched into a nearby garbage can.

WHAM!

Conk got away, but Candace wasn't focused on him. She was having the worst day of her life. Her grandparents were embarassing her, she was a hit on Youtube thanks to someone who recorded her being pulled by Conk, and someone reminded everyone about the "Swamp Monster of Danville" video she was in.

As she pulled herself out of the trashcan, she noticed some delivery men coming to a classroom. She glared at them and 3 words came to mind: Phineas and Ferb. She threw away a piece of trash that was on her and peered into the classroom.

While everyone else was making posters, diaramas, and collages, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet were building some sort of helmet with screwdrivers and circuit boards.

"Grrrr. I should have known those two would do something bustworthy." she said to herself.

"Ahem." said Mr. Drowl.

Candace whipped around and saw Mr. Drowl.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"I'm a T.A. doing... T.A. stuff." Candace said.

"Do you have proof?" he asked.

Candace checked to find the pass that she needed, but all she found was chewed up paper and caveman sized bites. Mr. Drowl was getting impatient and wanted an explanation.

"Ummm, do you know that some kids ordered something to be delivered to the school and is in your class?" Candace asked.

"WHAT!" he yelled. He forgot about Candace and rushed in and saw Phineas and Ferb constructing something.

"Hi Mr. Drowl. How was the water fountain?" Phineas asked naively.

"Refreshing, but what is this?"

"Our project."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Did we do something wrong? I mean you said we could make whatever to present to the class how our summer went."

"That is true, but is it true you ordered something to be delivered to the school? If so, you two could get in trouble."

"Really?"

"Sorry boys, I don't write the rules, I just enforce them."

"Funny you should mention that. According to the school rules, they say that deliveries made to the school are acceptable as long as they're for educational purposes and on the list of items that can be ordered."

"How do you know that?"

"We wrote the rules."

Ferb pulled out the rule book, and he pointed to the seal labeled "Approved by the Schoolboard" and where said "Written by Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher". Ferb showed him the page where the list was on. After skimming through it, Mr. Drowl said "Alright boys, sorry to interrupt. Carry on."

Candace was watching from the little window on the door, growling so much the window fogged up.

Candace said to herself, "They might have won this time, but by the end of the day, they'll be soooooo-"

BRRRRRRINGG!

"YES! LUNCH!" cheered Buford.

SLAM!

The door slammed open as all the kids ran out to enjoy lunch, not noticing Candace, who was now squished like a pancake.

"-busted." she said as she fell to the ground.

End of Ch. 2

Uh-Oh, Candace is on the loose (and Conk as well). Not to mention, Dr. D, Phineas, and Ferb are up to their old tricks. What could these masterminds be up to? Can Candace actually bust them? Will Vanessa survive the embarassment of having her Dad use a new inator on her class (and most likely fail). Will anyone remember Dr. Doo-Duf-Doi- Whatever his name's name? Find out in Ch. 3: What's on the Menu?


	3. Lunch Time

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Dr. Doofeitls, no wait Dr. Droploose, what ever! And sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.

Ch. 3: What's on the Menu?

Phineas and Ferb were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, having lunch with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Pierre.

"Pretty good first day so far, huh guys?" Phineas asked, taking a bite of his PB&J.

"I expected more learning, not socializing!" said Baljeet.

"It looks like Pierre has gotten pretty popular" said Isabella, taking note of all the phone numbers he got from girls written on him and notes her had in his pockets. "By the way, the other Fireside Girls want to know if you have a brother or not."

"I think we did to good of a job, Ferb." said Phineas.

"Yes. Yes we did." said Ferb.

"Uhhhhh." groaned Candace as she walked woozily to the table Phineas and the others were sitting at. She dropped the tray she had on the table and sat next to Phineas.

"Um, hey Candace?" said Phineas. "You okay?"

"No. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"You seem kind of in a bad mood."

"Well I'm having a bad day. I've been humilated, canned, and don't have anyone to hang out with that are my age." she said as she took a bite out of her salad. "Yuck, and the food here stinks. Can things get worse. *Cough*".

Just then, Linda came on the speaker, saying "Just a reminder, Candace, don't eat the salad in the cafeteria. I just found they have wild parsnips. So unless you want to sound like Darth Vader, I wouldn't- whoops, I probably shouldn't have sad that last part. Oh well, toodles. *Beep*"

"Now it got worst." she said in a deep voice, as her face started to get rashy. She got up and started to run before anyone else noticed.

"That's too bad." said Baljeet.

"Yeah, poor Candace. I hope her day gets better." said Phineas.

"No, she didn't get to meet Pierre E. Hey where's Pierre E.?" Baljeet asked.

Meanwhile, Pierre was in the bathroom getting a message from his wrist watch. He entered a stall, turned his human disquise off, and answered the call.

Major Monogram appeared and said "Good Afternnon Agent- WHOA! CARL! There's an ugly kid on here."

Perry realized he was still wearing the clothes and after removing them, glared at Major Monogram.

"Oh, Agent P. Nice costume. Um, sorry about the ugly kid part. Uhhhhhh, anyway, as you know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is now employed at your owner's new school. And knowing him, he'll be up to no good. We need you to find out what he's up to and find out what he's up to."

Agent P turned off the wrist watch, and angrily assumed pet mode and made his way to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's class.

_Doofenshmirtz's Class During Lunch Time!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in his class working on some sort of boom box when Perry kicked the door open and jumped in.

"Perry the Platypus! Don't you have better things to do? *sigh* I guess I better tell you my plan. You see, my students for some reason can't say "Dr. Doofenshmirtz" without messing up. So, unless one of my classes gets it right, I will unleash my new inator on them in my last class. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained.

BRRRRRING!

"Uh-oh. Lunch is over. I better hide you before someone sees you. Quick get in here."

Perry went into pet mode and hid in Dr. Doofenshmirt's hiding spot.

SLAM!

And that's when Perry realized he just walked into a cage.

"Oh. Sorry I put you in that trap... I mean, hah, I trapped you! I'd like to tell you about my plan, but you'll have to wait until for my last class. That's thebest type of torture, waiting."

He laughed evilly as his students walked into his class.

End of Ch. 3

I'm sorry this was so short, I just wanted a chapter to transition between lunch and the next class. Get ready for the next chapter, Ch. 4: Doof Doof Presentation


	4. DoofDoof Presentation

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 4: Doof Doof Presentation

Phineas and Ferb managed to rush into class right as the bell ring with a second to spare. They would have been there sooner, but they wanted to visit Candace in the nurse's office, and for some reason they were rusted.

They got into their seats just as Mr. Drowl walked in.

"Alright, I hope everyone is ready, because it's time to present what you got. Phineas and Ferb, would you two like to start?" he said, noticing Phineas and Ferb's hands up.

"If we must." joked Phineas.

Phineas carried a helmet like device in his hands while Ferb pushed a cart carrying a huge model covered by a sheet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, since we don't have enought time to describe everything we did this summer, we decided to sum up the biggest days we could think of. Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pulled the curtain and revealed a huge, diorama showing their best exploits. It included the world's biggest tower, a tiny roller coaster, action figure sized tree house fighting robots, two rockets, a time machine toy, a tiny beach, a toy cruise ship, tiny remote controlled Sun-Beater 3000, a tiny replica of Meap's ship, a small robot dog, and a haunted house set.

"Wow, this is impressive." said Mr. Drowl.

"And that's not the best part. To make sure that we don't leave anything out, we built the Memory Replayer." said Phineas, as he placed a small helmet on Ferb that automatically started a projector. "As the wearer thinks of a memory or past event, the Memory Replayer plays a video of what happened from the eys of the wearer. And if you can't remember it exactly, all you have to do is think of something, like big events, and it'll play memories of events that you thought were big."

"Ooooooh." said the class.

"Keep this up, and you might get a higher grade than Baljeet."

"NEVER!" shouted Baljeet.

"Calm down Baljeet, this isn't part our project. This is seperate from our project. We had some free time, so we built this so everyone can use it for their presentations. IF that's alright with you."

"Sure, why not. Thank you boys." said Mr. Drowl.

"So shall we begin?" said Phineas.

Ferb started remembering everything they did this summer, with the exception of their journey into the 2nd dimension and the last week of summer, and the Memory Replayer started projecting a video of his memories. Starting with the rollercoaster, the Memory Replayer showed videos of their exploits during the summer, along with their friends'.

"Okay, it all started with our roller coaster, which was the coolest one ever. Then, we had the beach on the backyard, concert has one-hit wonders-"

Outside, Candace had just escaped from the nurses' office to spy on her brothers. When she saw the Memory Replayer, she smiled wickedly, knewing that this was the perfect opportunity to bust them.

"Sometimes, you guys make it to easy." she said.

"Candace? There you are. Come with me young lady." said the nurse as she dragged Candace back to the nurse's office.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed.

1 hour later...

"and last, but not least, gathered enough teachers and fixed the school before summer ended." finished Phineas.

"... You boys do know that you only had to present for a minute or two, right?" asked Mr. Drowl.

"Yes, yes we did." said Phineas. "But they didn't mind." All the students were stunned by Phineas and Ferb, and after a few seconds, they broke out into a standing ovation.

"Well, thank you boys. Who would like to go next?"

_Doofenshmirtz Yelling At his class!_

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" he yelled.

"Igutoplo?" asked a student.

"Don't make me put you in the tiger tank." he threatened, referring to the tiger trying to stay afloat in the shark tank.

BRRRRRING!

The students left and Dr. Doofenshmirtz growled angrily as Perry smiled.

"Not one word, Perry the Platypus." he hissed. "Time for drastic measures." Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran to the backroom as everyone sat down. Vanessa was worried about this class after hearing from other students what her dad has been doing. She hoped there were untrue and that she'd get through this class without being humiliated. However, her hopes disappeared when she saw a desk in the front closest to the door have the words "Vanessa" written on it with glitter and stickers, along with Perry in a cage on his desk. She had a bad feeling about this.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz came from the back carrying something covered in a sheet. He placed it behind his seat, right as Johnny sat next to Vanessa.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Ahem. Hello class blah blah welcome to science blah blah blah, let me get to the point. So far, none of my classes have been able to say my name perfectly, and I'm just about ready to try something experimental on you to keep me from going Cuckoo. So, how many of you can say "Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

*chirp chirp chirp*

"Dr. Donglone?" asked someone.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." he said as he kneeled to get something from underneath is desk. Perry and Vanessa started to worry at what he was going to pull out.

He pulled out... his wallet.

"Alright, whoever can say my name correctly gets $10." he offered.

*Chirp chirp*

"Anyone. I'll even accept a syllable. It can't be that hard!" he yelled.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Finally, someone said it. Alright who said it." he asked.

Vanessa raised her hand. Although she liked getting $10, she really didn't want her dad spazzing out.

"Nice try." he said disappointedly. "Someone else?"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz." said Norm from the backroom.

"NO ROBOTS!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr." growled Perry.

"..."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz just stood there, as one of his eyes twitched and he gritted his teeth, until finally...

"THAT. IS. IT! You leave me no choice." he screamed as he pulled out the sheet covered device. "Behold, THE MIND-EMBED-INATOR!" he said, pulling off the sheet to reveal a boombox with a satellite dish, glowing lights, a tape labeled "Hypnotize music", and an antennae.

"That's just a boombox." said Johnny.

"It was just a boom box, until I tricked it out or whatever you kids say. Basically, this device transmits a hypnotic sound that paralyzes the mind, and prohibiting all free will. So that whatever is being said the mind, the paralyzed mind will obey, filling all thoughts with a mental image and constant annoying sound of the message, that it will never leave their minds."

"Oh no." Vanessa groaned.

"Don't worry Vanessa, I'll just set it so that it only affects every teen but you. And since the only way I can get this to actually get the message embedded into the brain, I have to relay my message to the beat of the track, sooooooo, KICK IT NORM!

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Yo, yo_

_I'm a mad scientist from Gimmelshtump_

_With a more pityful childhood than Forest Gump._

_My plan for domination has one little bump._

_No one can spell or say my name, which makes my anger pump._

_I've tried using spelling, wording, and even phonics_

_But the can't get it right, making my pain chronic,_

_So I built this musical inator, faster than sonic_

_But you better watch yourself, cause I'm busting rhymes that are atomic._

_I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

**Class:**_ Dr. Doppleganger?_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ No, Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Class:**_ Dr. Drum Stick?_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ No, and I'll bust these rhymes, til you remember my name_

_Don't get mad at me, you're the ones too blame._

Meanwhile, Candace was finally released from the nurse's office and dashed to the office to tell her mom about Phineas and Ferb.

"MOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOM!" she screamed.

SMASH!

She accidentally rammed into her mom and the two fell to the floor.

"Candace? You're not supposed to run in the halls. Or ram into your principal." said Linda.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you gotta come with me, NOW!" said Candace as she helped her mom up.

"*Sigh* Lucky for you, I was planning on checking on all the classes, so I guess I can see whatever you're blathering on about.

"YES! Wait, blathering?"

"It's a word."

"Whatever, come on." Candace grabbed her Mom's arm and dragged her though the halls. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still rapping.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Now my brother, Roger, he's the mayor, and a real phony_

_My ex, Charlene, is Vanessa's mom who pays me alimony_

_So I can finance my inators, why do you think of that Tony?_

**Tony:** Actually my name is Alan.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Ah Baloney!_

_Perry is my nemesis, he has a duck bill_

_As well as a fedora and beaver tail, but still_

_He's trapped in that cage, and I won't free him until_

_You've all memorized my name, and are under my will_

_I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Johnny:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz?_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Yes, Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Johnny,Alan, and Half the class:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz?_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Yes, why is it so hard? it's something I don't get._

_I wish that all of you would know how much it makes me upset._

At the same time, Candace was dragging her mom past the class, when Linda made Candace stop. She was out of breath trying to keep up with her daughter and needed to catch her breath.

"CANDACE! Can you stop *pant* for a second." she said, freeing herself from Candace's grip.

"But Mooooooom!" Candace moaned.

"At least let me get a drink of water."

"Ugh, fine."

Linda walked over to the nearest water fountain and started taking a long drink as Candace waited for her impatiently, not noticing that if either of them turned their heads, they could see through the wondow on the door of the nearby classroom and see Dr. Doofenshmirtz rapping.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Hey I just thought of something while I was making you rave_

_I could make my new inator do more than make you behave_

_If I tweak it just right, I'll make everyone cave_

_And turn this entire school into my army of slaves!_

_With me in everyone's mind, my orders they will carry_

_They'll do all of my task better than an iPod or Blackberry_

_I'll enslave everyone, hey doesn't that sound scary?_

_That's right I'm talking to you, Platypus named Perry._

Perry agreed that having entire army of teens in his control did scare Perry. He needed to stop Doofenshmirtz fast, but he couldn't risk being exposed as a secret Agent.

Vanessa was having the same thought. She did not want to be remembered as the daughter of the teacher who took over the school by rapping. Not to mention that this scheme was pretty evil. She knew she had to bust her dad, but she couldn't take her phone out to call her mom.

The two looked around the room to find something they could use to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Sadly, they couldn't find some_thing _to help them, but they did see some_one_ outside near the door: Principal Flynn-Fletcher.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: **_I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz_

**Everyone but Vanessa:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ That's right, I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz_

**Everyone but Vanessa:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Now you all know my name, due to my evil rapping_

_Hey is it just me or does anyone hear a tapping?_

Perry knew what the tapping was. Vanessa was inching her desk to the door so that she could get the principal's attention, and see what her dad was doing so that the principal would tell her mom and bust Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry didn't know that, but he did see Candace, and figured that if Candace would get hypnotized, maybe she would focus her busting on _someone else._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to see Vanessa grab the door knob, when Perry thought of a way to distract: by encouraging him.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Perry started clapping his hands rhythmically, and soon all the other students were clapping too. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped focusing on the tapping and smiled at how his class was enjoying his rapping. He knew it was time to really get them to remember his name.

Vanessa managed to pull the door open enough so that Candace could hear the Mind-Embed-inator's music, falling under it's spell.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Everybody!_

_D-O-O!_

**Class:**_ D-O-O!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ F-E-N_

**Class:**_F-E-N!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ S-H-M_

**Class:**_ S-H-M!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ I-R-T!_

**Class and Candace:**_ I-R-T._

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Candace:**_ ZEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Linda wiped some water off her lips and turned to her daughter.

"Alright Candace. Let's go do whatever it is you want." she said.

"Yeah mom, you have to come with me to bust...bust...bust..."

"Your brothers?"

"B-b-b-bbust... Doofenshmirtz!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, bust.. Doofenshmirtz."

""Doofenshmirtz"? That sounds familiar." she said. She pulled out the list of teachers and found Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly on the list. "AH! Here it is. Oh, he's right-what the-?" she said seeing the rapping science teacher.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Class:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Class:**_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz!_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**_ Although my song is almost over, it's okay, I'm still happy_

_Because for once my plan will succeed, instead of being-_

Linda came in and hit the pause on the Mind-Embed-inator.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped and said, "Hey! Who turned off my-"

That's when he saw Linda.

"Ummm, hello." he said nervously.

"What's going on here?" Linda asked.

"Um, I was teaching my students how to say my name. C'mon kids, what's my name?"

"Dr. Doofen...bronkly?" asked one of the kids.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz frowned as the students rubbed their heads as the Mind-Embed-inator's effects wore off. Since Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't complete his song, the Mind-Embed-Inator's didn't fully work removing the memory of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's awful singing and his name.

"Uh-huh, sure you were. And is that our school mascot?" Linda asked, noticing Perry in the cage in pet mode. She unlocked the cage and carried Perry in her arms. "Care to explain this?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't want him wondering around the class and disrupting me?" lied Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"... I think I'm just going to leave now." she said as she carried Perry out of the room.

"Wait!" yelled Vanessa. "You still have to bust my dad for all the evil he did!"

"Not another one. Well I'm sorry, but I doubt that bad singing counts as evil." said Linda.

"HEY!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

She left the class and placed Perry on the ground. Candace just recovered from the Mind-Embed-Inator's effects and was focused on Phineas and Ferb again.

"Mom! Come on, we need to bust Phineas and Ferb!" she shouted.

"Candace I already busted someone for you, I'm not doing it again." said Linda as she turned and walked away.

"NOOO! Wait! I could just bring her the evidence." she said as she ran to Phineas and Ferb's classroom.

In Phineas and Ferb's class, everyone had finished their presentations and the class had a few minutes before class was out.

"Well thanks again boys for this gift." said Mr. Drowl.

"Anything to help out." said Phineas.

SLAM!

Candace slammed the door open and grabbed the Memory Replayer and ran back to her mom.

"HEY! That's school property! Excuse me boys." said Mr. Drowl as he chased after Candace.

Back in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's class, he was rewinding the tape from the Mind-Embed-Inator.

"Okay, maybe there's still time for me to do some evil." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As he rewound the tape, Perry went into spy mode and threw his hat at the eject button, shooting the tape out of the Mind-Embed-Inator.

"HEY! Get back here." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

While the he had a chance, Perry went to the water fountain, filled his mouth with water, and spit it into the part of the Mind-Embed-Inator's where the tape went, as if it were a spitoon.

As it started to smoke and fizz, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came back with the tape and put it in.

"Okay, let's try this before this ends up-"

BOOOOOOM!

"-blowing up in my face." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as his face was covered it soot from the Mind-Embed-Inator.

Perry went into pet mode as he saw Candace running with the Memory Replayer in her hands. Linda was coming back as well because she wanted to know where that explosion came from.

"MOM MOM MOM!" shouted Candace.

Unfortunately, Cnadace was too busy trying to bust her brothers to notice the puddle of water Perry accidentally made when used the water fountain.

"MO-ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she slipped in the puddle, tossing the Memory-Replayer by accident.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wiped most of the soot off and said "Well, that was embarassing. But probably not the most embarassing thing in my life. I think. Let me check."

Little did he know, that while he was trying to remember of embarassing moments worse than what just happened, the Memory Replayer landed on hs head and started playing the memories of his most embarassing moments, from the video of him saving a kitten to his viral video.

"Candace, are you alright." said Linda as she helped Candace up.

"There you are. You are in so much trouble." said Mr. Drowl.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

While the two tried to explain what happened, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally noticed the memory replayer.

"Nope that has to be the worst- AHHHHH! Why is this playing?" he shrieked. He took it off and said "Nobody makes a fool of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Well, at least not three times in one day."

"You did what?" asked Linda.

"But Phineas and and Ferb built it. See it landed in-" Candace said but stopped as she watched Dr. Doofenshmirtz hrow the device on the ground and stomp on it. By the time he was done, the machine was in pieces, no one could tell what it was.

"Hey now I remember. You're Dr. Doofenshmirtz." said a kid.

"*pant* What? You finally got it right? YES! I FINALLY DID IT!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Yeah, you're that loser from the internet. "It won't stop clogging", HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the student. Soon, everyone else started laughing at him as Vanessa put her head down in embarassment.

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Drowl. "That was school property."

"It was. Oops. Um, we can replace it, right?"

"No. No we can't."

*BRRRRRRING!*

The bell rang and all the studenta left laughing at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, except Vanessa and Candace.

"Well, see ya Dad. I got to meet Mom out front." said Vanessa as she packed her stuff.

"What are you talking about? Didn't your mother tell you?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Tell me what?"

"She's doing some charity called Pennies for Greenpeace or whatever, and they're in Africa-stan or someplace, so after a quick visit to court, she said you can stay with me until she gets back. So technically, you're going home with me."

"After detention. We were going to have a staff meeting about which teacher would be staying after school to "babysit" the kids in detention, but I think I'll just make it official and shift the burden onto you." said Linda.

"Starting with the only student who got detention on the first day of school." said Mr. Drowl, he grabbed the collar of Candace's shirt.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Candace screamed.

The two adults left and Candace took a seat next to Vanessa.

"Well Vanessa, you can just hang out her until detention is over. If anyone needs me, I'm going to check on my tiger tank." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You mean shark tank right?" Candace asked.

"No, tiger tank. Like a tiger in a shark tank."

"Did you train it to swim or something?"

"...Would you excuse me for just a moment." Dr. Doofenshmirtz went into the backroom, with the door slightly open just enough for Candace and Vanessa to hear him. "DON'T WORRY! DADDY'S COMING! *Splash*"

"Sooo, what's a goody two-shoes like you doing in detention?" asked Vanessa, trying to make conversation to pass the time.

""Stealing School Property", if that's what they call it." grumbled Candace.

"Sheesh, I thought I was gloomy."

"Sorry, I've been having a bad day."

"Me too."

"My teachers have been embarassing me,-"

"Me too."

"-I don't have any classes with my friends,-"

"Aside from this one, me too."

"And above all, I missed my chance at some serious busting."

"Me too."

It took the two a second before they heard what they said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the two asked at the same time.

"I've been trying to bust my brothers to my mom for all the dangerous, wild things they've built." said Candace.

Vanessa said, "I've been trying to bust my dad-"

"BREATHE DARN YOU BREATHE!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as the girls could hear him trying to revive a tiger.

"... I've been trying to bust my dad to my mom for all the evil, crazy things he's built." said Vanessa.

"Like what?" Candace asked.

"Well..." started Vanessa.

"YES! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S BREATHING! SHE'S- AHHHHHHHHHHH! MAULING ME FOR PUTTING HER IN A SHARK TANK! AHHHHHHH-"

Click!

Vanessa closed the door completely so she didn't have to hear her father's screams.

"Shouldn't we help?" Candace asked.

"Nah, he's gotten out of worse." said Vanessa.

**30 minutes later...**

Candace and Vanessa were still talking about the different time they tried to bust somone they knew.

"Wait, you had two friends helping you and you still didn't bust them?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. I still have no idea where those tops went." chuckled Candace.

SLAM!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz slammed the door to the backroom shut, panting heavily from escaping the tiger, who had shredded most of his clothes.

"Okay girls, detention's over. Let's go go go." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly.

"What happened?" Candace asked.

"You don't want to know. Let's just let the janitor worry about it."

"Oh. Okay. Need a ride Candace?" asked Vanessa.

"Uh, sure why not." said Candace.

As the two got into Norm (in van mode), the two couldn't help but be surprised at how much they were alike.

"Do you need directions?"Candace asked.

"Nah, I still remember where Perry's lair is." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Um okay."

Once they reached the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace got out and said "Nice meeting you guys and thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Anything for a friend of Vanessa's." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"...Yeah, I guess so." said Vanessa.

"See ya at school." said Candace.

"Yeah, see ya."

Candace walked into her house, enjoying the fact that she just made a new friend. Phineas and Ferb were watching TV with Perry on Phineas' lap.

"Oh there you are Candace." said Phineas. "Do you have our Memory Replayer?"

"It got smashed." she said.

"Oh, that's too bad." said Phineas.

"Perhaps it's best that somethings remain forgotten." said Ferb.

"Maybe not everything." said Phineas, as he looked at Perry and petted him. "Overall, that was a great first day of school. I wouldn't want to change it. Right Candace?"

Candace was going to say she wanted to change it, but then she remembered that along with being embarassed, she did meet Vanessa, who was nice and would make a good friend. Candace looked at Phineas and said,

"Yeah, I'd change it."

**The End**

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it, because this i just the beginning. I already have some stories planned, but it may take awhile. So review, check my other stories out and polls, and leave some suggestions for some stories. I will give you credit.**


	5. End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. This is the part at the very end of the episodes where te credits roll. I usually like when they do this on the show, so I figured I'd do it too.

*Credits roll*

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

A weary Dr. Doofenshmirtz entered his lair, along with Norm and Vanessa.

"This is going to be a loooong- hey what's this?" he said.

He saw a package on the counter with a tag on it saying "From: Pierre Bartholomew Equitulpus. Sorry for crashing into you."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz tore it open and daw it was a coffee cup with his name on it. He held the handle and said "YES! FINALLY, SOMEONE GOT IT RI-"

He moved his thumb and his smiled disappeared. Instead of saying "Dr. Doofenshmirtz", like he wanted, it said "Mr. Doofenshmirtz".

"... CURSE YOU, PIERRE EQUITULPUS!" he shouted.

*Cue Disney Logo*

**The End For Real**

Okay, now it's the end. By the way, for you super fans, there's a hidden reference in Perry's new name from the movie. Also, I changed his last name from Equitul to Equitulpus so that Dr. D could shouted it and make it sound like "Curse you Perry the Platypus".


	6. Down the Drain

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Ep. 2: Dodge(Ball)ing a Bullet/ Faster and Phineas-er**

**Ch. 1: Down the Drain**

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those two can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

_(_Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

* * *

><p>It was a dark, stormy day in Danville. Literally. It was pretty dreary and stormy. I'm not ebing theatrical. Don't believe me? Fine! I'm out of here.<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry. I might have overreacted. Anyway, rain clouds hovered all over the Tri-State Area, as rain drops pelted the wind shields of cars that were dropping kids off at school. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace left their parents car while wearing rain coats as Phineas carried Perry.

"Wow, it sure is coming down hard, huh guys?" said Phineas. Ferb just nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you two can't do anything out here today." said Candace as she entered the school. The boys followed her in and took their rain coats off as Perry shook the water off his fur and walked off to go into his student mode.

"PHINEAS! FERB! SAVE ME!" screamed Baljeet.

"Huh?" said Phineas. Baljeet dove behind the boys and pushed them together so that he could hide behind them. Before they could ask, Buford stomped by, panting angrily like a mad bull.

"You two see Baljeet?" he asked.

"Ummm, no?" Phineas said. He could tell Buford was in bad mood. Even more than usual.

"What about you?" Buford asked Ferb.

"..."

"Fine. Maybe there's a nerd in the bathroom I can give a swirlie to or something."

Buford stormed off to the boy's bathroom. Baljeet crawled from behind the boys shaking in fear.

"Thank you, my friends." said Baljeet.

"What's with Buford? I thought he liked rainy days." Phineas asked.

"Well, yes. He usually does due to the fact that it means we will probably be playing Dodgeball in gym. Unfortunately, as he was about to stuff me into a locker, he overheard the Coach Bob say that they won't be doing Dodgeball. Thus, the reason for Buford's tantrum." explained the sad nerd.

"There's nothing bullies hate more than being denied the opportunity to throw objects at the weak without being punished." said Ferb.

"Hey, normally you don't talk until the end of the day." Phineas noticed.

"I'm trying to be more vocal." he replied.

"I like it. Why don't we pay the coaches a visit?"

Ferb nodded and the two headed to find the coaches, as Baljeet followed in case he needed a shield again. The boys found the coaches, Bob and Tiana Webber throwing out some blown up dodgeballs.

"Hey Uncle Bob. Hi Aunt Tiana." greeted Phineas.

"Oh hi boys." said Aunt Tiana.

"We heard that you were going to cancel Dodgeball today and we wanted to know why? is everything okay?" Phineas asked.

"No, everything is not *snap* okay." answered Bob. "As much as we wanted to do Dodgeball, we can't because your aunt and I were using the balls to test a new version of Dodgeball your aunt and I discovered in one of our adventures."

"New version?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. During one of jungle adventures, we learned about a tribe of Opachituans, who played a sport called Freezu. They'd run around in a arena, hiding in corners and trying to stun the opposing team with enchanted leather balls that could "magically" transport opponents to and from mystical prisons and could be summoned back when someone caught the ball."

"Wow. That sounds fun. Kinda like a mix of laser tag and dodge ball."

"Exactly, unfortunately all we had was a tire pump and so stuff in the supply room, and let's just say it didn't turn out *snap* okay."

"Yeah, sorry boys. It looks like no Dodgeball today." said Tiana, as the two finished throwing the balls away and headed towards the Teacher's lounge.

""New form of Dodgeball" huh? That sounds right up our alley. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

Riiing!

"It's a good thing we signed up for shop class for one of our first periods." said Phineas.

When the two got in, Ferb grabbed the phone to order their supplies when Phineas noticed one of the students was missing.

"Hey, where's Pierre E.?" Phineas wondered.

Pierre E. was getting soaked. Not in water, but toilet water. Pierre E. had the misfortune of choosing to change into his student form in the same bathroom Buford went in and was now being given a swirlie. Normally, he would fight back, but he didn't want his cover blown or to hurt Buford, even though it was hard to resist.

"HA HA! Take that Frenchie. This is so worse being late for class." taunted Buford.

Buford raised Pierre up, but then looked down and saw that Pierre got flushed down the toilet.

"Oh no. Not again! I better get out of here."

Unknown to Buford, Pierre turned off the holographic disguise and removed the clothes and put on his fedora as Agent P. He eventually got washed into his new lair and into a chair like the one in his home lair. Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"So what do you think of your school lair?" said Major Monogram.

Perry looked around and noticed that the lair they built for him under the school was different from his usual lair. The walls were dark blue, with a green floor, several devices were hung on the wall with pictures of Phineas and Ferb. A database next to him showed info on all of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes, plans, Phineas and Ferb's favorite spots in the school, times where he didn't need his disguise, and other info on the school. Behind were some Platypus themed vehicles including a scooter, rocket car, jet, and car. There were surveilance cameras for the entire school, a holographic training simulator, and a rack of spare secret agent hats.

Perry replied, "Grgrgrgrgrggrgrgrggrgrg."

"Well enough chit chat. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been doing something very unusual." said Major Monogram.

"He was seen reading from the schools' books." said Carl as he walked next to Major Monogram. "He was actually researching and plotting to do something with his class about rain and pollution."

"Not to mention that he was also spotted bringing several machine parts to the top of the school. And that doesn't sound educational. So, go out there and rain on his parade." said Major Monogram.

Agent P saluted him and runs out.

""Rain on his parade" sir? Really" Carl asked.

End of Ch. 1

What could Dr. D be planning? Can Phineas and Ferb successfully make this new version of Dodgeball? Find out next time.


	7. Hanging Onto Every Word

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Ch. 2: Hanging Onto Every Word**

In shop class, everyone was learning how to work their drills. Phineas and Ferb, were using hammers, welders, blueprints, and steel plates. They had special permission from the teacher, Mr. Woode, a man in his mid 30's with blonde hair, a beard, a healthy body, protective goggles, jeans, and a messy white shirt. He liked Phineas and Ferb, and made a deal with them that if they got their assignments done, they could use their class time to build whatever they wanted. Phineas was returning with a box of CPU's, microchips, and wires as Ferb finished the blueprints.

"Man can you believe the stuff they throw out? Well, Ferb what do we got?" Phineas asked.

Ferb unveiled the blueprints and let Phineas admire them. "Nicely done as usual Ferb."

_*Cue background, building montage music*_

Grabbing a laptop, Phineas started making 3-D maps as Ferb was wrapping some dodgeballs in a meshed net. The first time he connected the wires, Ferb was teleported next to an X on the ground. He snapped his fingers, annoyed that he missed the X, and returned to his work station.

Phineas manned a forklift and started setting the steel plates on the ground as he went to place steel girders around. Ferb connected the wires a second time, and was teleported out in the parking lot. He snapped his fingers again, gettinga little impatient and ran back to inside the school.

Phineas was inside their creation, in a room with dips, curves, trampolines, and ledges. He threw the dodgeball, and watched it ricochet off the walls like it was a boncy ball. He caught it before it hit his face and smiled. Ferb connected the wires for the third time, and this time ended up floating in space. Meap's spaceship stopped next to him and Meap looked out his window.

Ferb waved, and Meao waved back.

"Meap." said Meap.

Ferb then realized he was connecting red to blue and blue to red. He rewired it so that they were red to red and blue to blue. He was transported back to the school, and to his surprise, on the X.

Ferb joined Phineas outside as they gazed at the giant structure they built.

"Sure, hope it's big enough." said Phineas.

While they're backs were turned, Perry was climbing up the side of the school, shaking off any rain on his fedora. He would have been happy to just take the stairs up, but he wanted the element of surprise. Plus, it was in the good-guy bad-guy rule book: Never go through the front door. As he reached the top, he peered over the edge of the roof and saw his foe in a raincoat singing to himself.

"_The itsy-bitsy platypus climbed up the school._

_He thought he could beat me, but I made him a fool._

_Little did he know that while I was singing._

_It was a distraction, 'cause now I'm trapping._

_...him._

He pulled a remote out and hit a button, as shackles caught Perry's arms, leaving him to hang on the edge of the school by his hands.

"What do you think? I'm planning on doing some parody songs." asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Grgrgrgrgrg." Perry responded.

"...Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm up here and not teaching. Well, I am. I ditched my class by telling them to go write an essay on rain. Heh heh, suckers. Can I get a high five?"

Perry just sneered at the doctor, who forgot that Perry was hanging from the building from shackles.

"Come on. Don't leave me hanging. At least a fist bump. Fine, be that way. So, why am I ditching my class? Well, when I first agreed to become a teacher, I thought I could use it to spread my own evil lessons, but apparently I got to do everything by the book. So, I was reading through my books, trying to find something evil to do aside from bore them, and I found something: Acid rain. It's like rain, but because of pollution and what not, it turns into acid, harming wildlife, plants, and even people, and can't be stopped. Which inspired my latest scheme and inator. That is why I give you, The ACID-INATOR!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gestured towards a giant machine that looked like a giant spray bottle.

Kraka-Thoom!

Just then, a huge lightning bolt brightened the sky.

"Whoa, did you see that lightning? That was so cool how it happened just as I said it. I wonder if it will happen again? Acid-inator." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Kraka-thoom!

Lightning struck again.

"Wow, that is so cool. Acid-inator."

Kraka-thoom!

"Acid-inator."

Kraka-thoom!

"Acid-inator, Acid-inator, Acid-inator, Acid-inator!"

Kraka-thoom! Kraka-thoom! Kraka-thoom! KRAKA-THOOM!

ZZZZZAAP!

Lightning flash three more times, and the last one ended up zapping Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Leaving him charred and fizzy.

"I probably deserved that last one." he said. "Anyway, whem I activate my inator, it will send a blast of a gaseous mixture of Carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxide, and some other stuff I could find on the internet, and turn any liquid it touches into an super destructive acid solution. Which means, when I fire this baby into atmosphere, all the rain clouds above Danville, will turn into super acid rain, unleashing burning acid onto the Tri-State Area! And then, I will finally be able to get my revenge on my arch enemy: GRASS!"

Perry looked at him and gave him a "Really?" look. If hesn't tied up, he would have facepalmed himself.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you remember that one Halloween when I told you how I have a thing against grass? It's an interesting story actually. I'd tell you know, but I don't want to be in the rain any longer than I need to be. But yeah, my scheme is just to get back at grass by using acid rain to destroy it all. What's wrong with that? It's evil." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry agreed it was evil, just a bit disappointed that it wasn't eviler.

As the scientist left to get changed out of hd out of his charred clothes, the bell rang and it was time for third period. Candace was going to be TA'ing at Coach Bob's class. She was ready and alert, not just because she was supposed to, it was because he busting senses were tingling. She knew Phineas and Ferb were up to something.

All the kids from other PE classes were gathered in the gym awaiting Coach Bob to come out. Everyone was keeping their distance from Buford, who was really mad about dodge ball being canceled. Bob walked in front of the kids and prepared to give the kids the bad news.

"Hello everyone. I know some of you were expecting to play Dodgeball today, but-" he started.

"-But it's actually taking place out here. That's okay right." said Phineas as he and Ferb joined the class.

"Uhhhh, *snap* okay?" Bob said in confusion.

"Awwwww." groaned the kids. As the left the gym and expected to drenched in rain, so they were surprised to see a giant building on what was the football field beaming with lights.

Isabella approached the two and asked "Hey guys, watcha been doooin'?"

"A new version of Dodgeball." said Phineas.

"YES!" screamed Buford as he dashed inside like a kid running into a toy store.

Everyone who entered gazed in awe and wonder as they looked at the first room of the giant structure. It was purple, with three doors and exo skeletons similar to the one Jeremy used on the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick show. The only person not gazing in awe and wonder was Candace, who was ready to bust her brothers in a minute, but wanted to know what they built exactly. As soon as everyone was in, the doors were closed as the heaters turned on and Phineas turned on a microphone.

"Phineas! What is all of this?" shouted Candace.

"A little somthing we like to call: Dodgeball 2.0." Phineas said into the microphone. When he said that, Bob and Tiana were listening to Phineas' every word.

"Basically, this entire structure is designed to be a giant dodgeball arena, where each room is created based pre-made maps, where each room is split into two; one for each team. It's the same rules, but with a few changes."

"They better be good." Buford threatened.

"Thanks to teleportation and pressure points on the ball, if someone is hit by a ball, instead of sitting out, they get teleported to a VIP room where they can watch the game until it's over or they get brought back. The dodgeball's are built to know that if suddenly stops, it brings someone back, and if it just hits something, it sends whatever it hits away." said Phineas.

"Wait, then would they be able to teleport this entire building away causing a paradox of some sort?" Baljeet asked.

"That's what the exoskeletons are for. The Dodgeballs releases a painless electric charge when it hits someone at the right speed that activates the teleportation grids in the suit, that makes anyone wearing it go to the VIP room. It has no affect on anything else."

"So we have to wear these creepy things?" Ginger asked.

"We might need you to help me- I mean us put ours on." said Isabella.

"Don't worry. Just put the hand sensors on first and the rest automatically attaches on." Phineas instucted.

"Dang it." Isabella murmured under her breath.

Yeah, but in the other simulation rooms, there are costumes you can wear if you want that also send you to the VIP room."

"Simulation?" Isabella asked.

"You'll see." said Phineas. "Now suit up and get ready to dodge."

As everyone started strapping the exo-skeletons on, Phineas went to Bob and asked, "So what do you guys think?" Phineas asked.

"This is...is...is...*snap* okay!" said Bob.

"It's perfect Phineas." said Tiana.

"Well if you want, we made some larger exo-skeletons if you wanted to play." said Phineas.

"*Snap* Okay!" he said.

As everyone got suited up, Candace smiled deviously.

"You boys have outdone yourselves. Not only did you make something bust-worthy, but something that I can trap you in long enough for Mom to see it before it disappears." said Candace to herself.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Uh-oh. Looks like things are heating up. And before you say something, the exo-skeletons go on the outside of the clothes, for those who might have gotten worried or surprised about the Isabella joke. Until next time, bye.**


	8. Commence Dodging!

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also, the line breaks indicate scene changes from the Phineas and Ferb plot to the Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plot.**

Ch. 3: Commence Dodging!

When everyone had their exo-skeletons on, everyone split into two teams. On team one was Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Ginger, Adyson, Milly, Django, Bob, and the half of the class (8 kids). On Team two was Ferb, Buford, Candace, Holly, Russell, Gretchen, Katie, Tiana, and the other half of the team (8 kids).

As everyone stood on opposite sides of the room, Phineas and Ferb were making the final preparations for the game.

Alright Ferb, is that everything?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright then." Phineas turned on his microphone and said "Alright, everyone go into the separate rooms and we will join you shortly. As the soon as the simulations activate, you may begin playing. And have fun."

Ferb approached the mic and said "Muy bien, todo el mundo entra en el primer cuarto y se unirá a ti en breve. A medida que el pronto como las simulaciones de activar, podrás empezar a jugar. Y divertirse."

As everyone entered the first rooms, they noticed that it was huge, half the size of a football field, and had blinking blue lights and was almost dark, with only a very dim light so people could barely see anything. Baljeet was next to Isabella and was cowering in fear. She noticed him trembling and decided to see what was wrong

"Baljeet? What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"B-B-B-Buford, that's what." he stuttered.

"But he's not here. He's on the other team."

"Exactly! He is playing against me. That means he will be hunting me likea lion hunts a gazelle."

"You do realize that these dodgeballs just make you disappear, right?"

"Buford will find a way. He always does."

"Oh come on. Just relax." said Ginger to her crush.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax?"

BZZZZZZZ!

With that, the dark, plain room they were own transformed into a lush, beautiful jungle. The floors were placed with dirt and grass, the ceiling was replaced with a light blue sky with a shining sun, and a rushing waterfall seperated the two teams as tropical birds flew overhead.

"Better?" Isabella asked

"A little." said Baljeet.

"Wow Bob, this is just like our date in the Amazon." said Tiana.

"What was wrong with going to the movies?" asked Buford.

Out of nowhere, Phineas and Ferb phased through some trees and rejoined their teams.

"Wow, you guys have really outdone yourselves." Said Django.

"PHINEAS!" screamed Candace. "Why did you send us to the jungle?"

"Relax Candace, this is just a simulation. Although the room has adjusted to make the environment real." Explained Phineas.

"So the waterfall is fake?" Molly asked. "Phew, what a-"

She took a step forward and ended up falling off the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Like I said, the room changed, so although the waterfall isn't real, there is a giant pit that leads to a bouncy floor is real." Added Phineas. "But she should be sent back to the VIP room."

As if on cue, Holly then disappeared and reappeared in the VIP room, where she landed face first onto the soft, cushy couch.

"So where are all the balls?" Isabella asked.

"We managed to randomly put the dodgeballs into different rooms where even we don't know where they are. So make sure to keep an eye out for them and we added some costumes and accessories if anyone's interested." Said Phineas.

"You had me at "Dodgeballs"." said Buford. "WOO-HOO!" he yelled as he ran through the fake leaves and went to search for the Dodgeballs.

"Well, you heard the man. Woo-hoo!" said Russell. With that, everyone on Buford's team followed him, knowing that Buford could fins the Dodgeballs better than a bloodhound.

"Well, PE doesn't last forever. Let's get going." said Phineas.

* * *

><p>While he led everyone to search for the Dodgeballs, Perry was still trapped in the shackles outside. He knew Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be back, and he needed a way to get out without falling to his doom. He figured that he'd try tricking Doofenshmirtz again by going into pet mode. He shook his head until his fedora came off and made a blank face, just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz returned with a fresh lab coat.<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz apologized, "Sorry about that Perry the Platypus, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a lab-"

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg" chattered Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed the platypus in shackles and ran to it.

"Oh no! Perry the Platypus trapped another platypus? Don't worry, I'll….. wait a second."

He looked at the platypus, trying to figure out if it was his nemesis.

"Hmmm, this may take longer than a second." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry sighed, knowing that this would take awhile.

* * *

><p>Back in the Dodgeball Arena, the teams were starting to spilt up as they went into separate rooms. Tiana, Gretchen, Katie, Candace, and 4 other kids entered a new, circus themed room. The room simulated a huge circus tents, with cannons, safety nets, clown cars, tightwire, and trapeze ropes.<p>

Tiana instructed the kids, "Okay kids, when you see any Dodgeballs, just say-"

"LOOK!" shouted Gretchen.

"Not exactly was I was thinking of, but-"

"No, I mean up there."

Everyone looked up at the high wire and noticed 5 Dodgeballs placed evenly over a thin wire.

"Okay, anyone other than me know how to walk a tight rope?" Tiana asked.

Two of the Fireside girls all pointed to Candace, who nearly fainted at the thought of going up there.

"Perfect. Candace, you go up there and-" started Tiana.

"NO! Nuh-uh! I only did that once just to get into a concert." Said Candace.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssse?" begged Gretchen and Katie, giving Candace the saddest, cutest puppy dog eyes they could make.

"Doh, alright!" said Candace. She grumbled as she climbed up the hugher and higher. When she got to the top, she took a deep breath. She tried not to think about falling and started to cross the tight rope. She slowly walked across and picked up the balls, not looking down (or looking at all). Everything seemed to go fine until Candace was halfway across when suddenly….

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Bob.

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see Bob shoot himself out of a cannon as a part of the class aimed it at the tight rope. Bob managed to catch the tight wire, causing it to wobble and Candace to freak out, as she lost her cool and clung to the wire for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked.

Candace dropped the dodge balls, but Bob managed to catch some of them. With one arm hanging onto the wire, Bob started tossing some of the dodgeballs at the kids on Tiana's team and managed to hit three of them, sending them to the VIP room.

"HEY! That is not okay!" shouted Tiana.

"I don't know. I think it's *snap* o-"

Before Bob could finish, he let go of the wire to snap his fingers, but ended up falling into the safety net dropping the Dodgeballs. Tiana smiled, picked up the Dodge balls, and started flinging them at some of the kids on Bob's team. She managed to get 2 or 3 before running out.

As Bob rejoined his group, Candace shouted "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Buford quickly came in, and threw a dodge ball at her, sending her to the VIP Room. When she appeared, she was still in the grasping position she was in, until she landed on the floor.

* * *

><p>"You might be him, but it's so hard to tell." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he looked at Perry. Perry sighed and wished Doofenshmirtz would figure it out soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the graveyard room, Baljeet, Ginger, Adyson, and Django were inside a room that resembled a graveyard. It included a full moon, unearthly moans, open graves, glowing red eyes, tombs, howling and holographic bats.<p>

*Wolf howl*

"AHHHHH!" screamed Baljeet.

"Don't worry Baljeet, it was just a sound effect." Said Ginger.

"Then that was a very realistic sound effect."

"Would it make you feel better if I held your hand?" she asked.

"A little." he said, grabbing her hand, as she smiled eagerly.

"Pfff, can you believe that?" said Django.

"I know, right?" said Adyson.

Just then, a holographic bat flew past her, and she hugged Django for protection.

"Um I got you?" Django said.

"Everyone, look!" said Baljeet. He pointed to a tombstone, where a child's corpse lay with a dodge ball for a head.

"Wow, Phineas and Ferb really did a good job with the design." Said Django. As everyone walked away, Baljeet and Ginger stopped.

"What's wrong?" Adyson asked.

"It appears that my sock has been snagged on that prop's fake arm." Said Baljeet

Just then, the arm gripped Baljeet's leg harder as the body rose and faced the children.

"C-C-can hologram's do that?" Adyson asked.

"No. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked Ginger.

"Save yourself!" yelled Baljeet. Ginger tried to help as Django and Adyson ran for their lives. As they rounded a corner, they could hear the screams of Baljeet and Ginger.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Said Django.

"Boo." Said the headless child as it popped out of nowhere, with a dodgeball in its hand.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Django and Adyson.

The headless kid tosses the Dodgeballs at Django, but thanks to his flexibility, Django bent over like in that scene from _The Matrix_ and dodged them.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Adyson, as she picked up the dodgeball and threw it at the headless kid. He caught it, and Adyson disappeared, taken to the VIP room. Django used the extra dodgeball, tossed it, and hit the other ball out of the headless kid's hand.

"HAH! Now what are you going to use?" Django taunted.

The headless kid removed the dodgeball it was using as a head, and prepared to throw it.

"Uh-oh." Said Django.

As the headless kid threw the Dodgeball, Django quickly grabbed it.

"You're out." Said Django.

The headless kid disappeared and landed in the VIP room with everyone else.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed everyone.

"Guys, it'sme." Said the headless kid. Russell stuck his head out from his shirt, calming everyone down.

"Phew, that was close." Said Django.

"Oof!" said Baljeet as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Baljeet!"

"Thank you, my friend. I thought I was doomed."

"No problem. Now let's get out of here."

As they ran out of the room as hand crawled out of a grave, along with the rest of the body.

"Those two are so busted." Said Candace, as she crawled out.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait a second..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Yeah, you're Perry the Platypus. Nice try, but you can't fool me that easily."<p>

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to walk away, Perry knew he had to do something to so that he could escape and stop the mad scientist. He had an idea, but he didn't know if he could do it. And he didn't want to do it.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, Phineas and Isabella were in the cloud room, where it made the room look like it was 10,000 ft above the ground, with soft clouds. Not only were the simulated clouds soft, but also bouncy. Phineas and Isabella leapt from cloud to cloud, trying to find some dodge balls, while doing some tricks in mid-air. The two jumped through a cloud and landed on a cloud on their backs.<p>

"Ha ha ha ha. Nice one Phineas." Said Isabella.

"Yeah, you were pretty good too." Phineas said as well.

"You really do know how to make a rainy day seem like a sunny day." She said, watching some of the fake clouds pass by.

"Well you know me; always trying to make every day the best day ever." Said Phineas.

"Yeah, that's what I love about you." Isabella said. She blushed in embarrassment and hoped Phineas didn't hear that last part.

"What was that? I was distracted because I was making cloud angels." Said Phineas.

"Nothing." She said, happy Phineas to hear her say that.

On another cloud though, Buford and Ferb were gathering dodge balls that were disguised as clouds. Ferb could see Phineas miss another one of Isabella's signs of affections, and just shook his head. Sometimes, he pitied his brother's ignorance in romance. Buford managed to find at least 9 dodge balls and started putting them in a pile. He smiled sinisterly, as he grabbed a dodgeball.

"Like sitting love ducks." Said Buford.

Ferb pulled Buford's hand down and shook his head in refusal.

"Ah come on. It's a perfect shot. Just one throw?"

Ferb shook his head again.

"Well I still have another hand." Buford used his free hand to grab a dodge ball and throw it, but before he could aim, Ferb used his nerve pinch to knock him out. He laid Buford on the cloud and let his step-brother have a moment with Isabella. It was short, because someone hit him with a dodge ball and took the pile.

While Phineas tried to see if any of the clouds were dodge balls, Isabella grabbed a little cloud and started sculpting it into a little heart and looked through it to see Phineas. She sighed dreamily, but was snapped out when a dodge ball came out of nowhere and almost missed Phineas. Isabella and Phineas, looked up and saw Candace on a cloud above them.

"Darn it!" she exclaimed as she picked up another dodge ball from the pile.

"Uh-oh. Game's back on. Run, Isabella!" said Phineas. The two jumped from cloud to cloud, dodging Candace's dodge balls. Although she hated to ruin Phineas and Isabella's cute little moment, her urge to bust was stronger. They saw the door not to far away and made a run for it. Isabella got to it first, but Phineas was still in Candace's range. She grabbed the last dodge ball in the pile and threw it.

"Yes!" she said as it headed straight for Phineas.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelledIrving, as he dove in between Phineas and the dodgeball. He got hit and was transported to the VIP room. Phineas made into the other room, leaving Candace furious.

Irvingappeared in the VIP room, where he was approached by some of the kids.

"Wait, you don't have this class yet." Said Ginger.

"I told my teacher that I had to use the bathroom, and snuck out of class just to see what Phineas and Ferb were up to. And it was worth it."Irvingsaid. "So who's left?"

"Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Candace, Django, Coach Bob, Tiana, and Baljeet." Said Ferb. "Everyone else was eliminated by Coach Bob, Tiana, or Buford."

"Oh. ….GO PHINEAS!" cheeredIrving.

"Yes. Go Phineas indeed." Added Ferb.

* * *

><p>After several minutes debating whether or not he should go to his last resort, he decided reluctantly to do it. He activated his holographic disguise and was now Pierre E. He was going to hate what would happen next.<p>

"Grgrgrgrgrgrg." Pierre E. chattered.

"Ugh, what do you want now, Perry the- Hey wait a second, those are human hands." Realized Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed to the edge of the roof and saw that Pierre E. was in Perry's place.

"Perry the Platypus escaped! And left a naked kid fromFrancehere!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Pierre" blushed in embarrassment. He was right, he did hate what happened. Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly freedPierreand pulled him up, trying not to actually look atPierre.

"Okay, there you go. No need to merci me or whatever you do in-"

POW!

Pierrepunched Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the nose as he grabbed his fedora, and got into his fighting stance, with his fedora um… covering the human parts that needed to be censored.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, rubbing his bruised nose.

Pierredeactivated his holographic disguise, and was back to being Perry, as he placed his fedora back on his head.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I don't know what you did with that naked kid, or why you took his clothes, but in either case, you are too late!" he said. He pulled a remote out and pressed it, causing the Acid-inator to hum to life. "You can't stop me now, Perry the Platypus! I just activated my Acid-inator-"

KRAKA-THOOM!

"Okay, I'm just going to say "my inator", because that's starting to get annoying. Anyway, my inator is now activated and can't be stopped. Unless you some how get a hold of my self-destruct remote, which I have in my lab coat, but you never…"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz slowly realized what he did and noticed Perry approaching him.

"Well, as they say inFrance: Sayonara!" he said. He ran to the edge of the building, and just barely made it onto the roof of the Dodgeball Arena. He found a hatch, and quickly snuck in. Perry would have followed him, but he knew that if he went in as a secret agent, his secret would be exposed. If he went asPierre, then he would be walking around "exposed". Perry decided to head to where he stashed his human clothes, and then proceed after Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry left the roof, hoping that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't find anything to use against him.

**End of Ch.3**

Sorry I started to sound awkward during Pierre's escape, but I didn't want to take any chances. After all, this is rated K. And yes, I did put some GingerXBaljeet and AdysonXDjango, which I got inspired from **Evil Phineas **by TheCartoonFanatic01 (A really great story by the way, one of my favorites).

I was planning on ending this Episode in this chapter, but I couldn't wait and I thought that it was getting longer than my usual chapters. I'll try to post the finale on Christmas, along with my first P+F Christmas story involving Dr. D, and new songs for "Doofenshmirtz's Greatest Holiday Hits". I would also like to thank NattyMc for mentioning me The Meeting: The Sequel. Happy Holidays!


	9. The Final Ten

I don't own Phineas and Ferb (Yet.)

Ch. 4: The Final Ten

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his surroundings and was confused.

"HOW DID I GET IN THE DESERT!" he screamed. "Oh wait, there's a small town."

The town he was referring to was a little town that looked like it was from the old west, included with saloons, troughs, and an old-timey clock tower. As he approached a classic, old-western town, which was really the Wild West room, Buford finally woke up and was now chasing Baljeet and Django through the desert.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the two boys.

"You nerds are going down!" said Buford.

Suddenly, the screen freezes and zooms in on Django and Baljeet, as tiny captions appear below them.

**Baljeet**

**Smarticus Nerdicus**

**Django**

**Flexus Articus**

Buford is then zoomed in on and captions appear below him as well.

**Buford**

**Bigfootus Relatus?**

Buford threw one of the Dodge balls, and managed to get Django, leaving Baljeet to run for his life.

Back in "town", Bob and Tiana, wearing some cliche cowboy costumes that Phineas left for everyone, were standing on opposite sides of the town, as the clock hit High Noon. Both with a Dodgeball in their hands, they ready to attack, as dramatic cliché western music played.

"This class ain't big enough for the two of us." Said Tiana.

"*Snap* Okay." He said dramtically.

Back in the VIP room, everyone who was eliminated was watching on huge TV screens what was going on. Everyone had their eyes glued to the TV's, not noticing Pierre Equitulpus walk in (now fully dressed). He looked at all the monitors, hoping to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz on one of them.

In the Old West room, the two coaches stared daggers at each other as the anticipated for the other's action. In a blink of an eye, the two threw their dodge balls. But before they could dodge.

"Excuse me, does can someone tell me where I am?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

The two coaches turned to the doctor, getting distracted. Unfortunately, the two were too distracted to dodge each other's dodge balls, and were both hit and sent to the VIP room.

The two landed on the ground.

"Aw man. That was not *snap* okay." Said Bob.

"Well, at least we had fun." Said Tiana.

Pierre saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the monitor and had an idea that he got from watching the others play. He quickly took one of the kid's exo-skeletons and put it on.

Back in the Old West Room, Baljeet was finally cornered by Buford against a wall.

"Game over, 'Jeet." said Buford.

"Please be merciful." begged Baljeet.

"Hmmm, nah." said Buford.

Buford threw the Dodgeball as Baljeet closed his eyes raised his hands to cover his face.

However, the nerdy boy realized that he wasn't in pain. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw that he caught the Dodge ball.

"I caught it? I caught it!" cheered Baljeet.

Before Buford could respond, he was disappeared and was taken to the VIP his finger and luckily for him, he was transported to where Buford was at. Baljeet was doing a little victory dance as Pierre scoped the area for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He found the Old Timey town not to far and proceeded to apprehend his nemesis. Unfortunately, he didn't see the dodge ball Baljeet dropped and tripped on it, accidentally kicking it to Baljeet.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I am finally-"

Before Baljeet could finish, the dodge ball Pierre tripped on tapped him, and he was sent to the VIP room.

"-victorious." He finished. "Aww." He sighed.

Pierre got up and went into the town and found Dr. Doofenshmirtz looking into the empty saloons trying to find someone to help him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he asked. He saw a shadow envelop him and sawPierre.

"Hey! You're that naked kid. Do you know where I am?" he asked.

Pierre picked up a Dodge ball and started aiming at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He threw it, but the mad scientist ducked quickly.

"Nice try, but I was a champion in Dodgeball back in Gimmelshtump. Probably because of my skinny body."

Pierre threw a dodge ball, as the doctor dove inside a saloon door and entered another followed with a couple Dodge balls.

Perry nearly bumped into Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was at the edge of an asteroid. The two looked around and saw that they were in the Outer Space room. It was filled with tiny stars, huge asteroids and meteors to jump onto and next to them were some astronaut helmets that had the exo-skeleton wiring in it as well.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Can't breathe! No. Air!"

There was plenty of air in the room; Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought they were actually in space. He grabbed the helmet next to him and started leaping from asteroid to asteroid. To both of their surprise, the gravity was actually lower in this room (One of Ferb's ideas).

Not too far away, Candace was chasing Phineas and Isabella, although Phineas was doing tricks in mid-air.

"Hold still!" said Candace as she threw another dodge ball. Phineas back flipped over the dodge ball, chuckling a little and joked "You gotta do better than that, Candace."

Gritting her teeth, Candace threw the ball as fast as she could, but missed Phineas and ended up hitting Isabella, who transported back to the VIP room.

"Now it's just you andme." She said.

Phineas ran away from Candace and managed to hide behind a meteor. When the busting teen passed, Phineas sighed in relief.

"That was close, I wonder if it's still raining?" he asked himself. Since he built the arena, Phineas knew the lay out and was able to find the wall to the side of the building. He opened a panel in the wall that was also a window and saw that it was still raining. "Darn." He said.

PING!

A dodge ball nearly hit Phineas and he turned to see Candace.

"You're so busted." She said

Just then,Pierrethrew another dodge ball at Heinz, but he narrowly avoided it, and the ball ended up hitting Candace.

"What the-"she said, before being taken to the VIP room.

"….. Did I win?" Phineas said.

Pierrewalked over to him and shrugged.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz picked up a dodge ball and was about to throw it atPierre, when he noticed the wiring.

"Why does a dodge ball have wiring on it? I wonder what would happen if I changed it?" he said. He disconnected the wires and made it so that red attached to blue and blue attached to red. "Bye bye, frenchie." He said.

He tossed the dodge ball at the two, but Phineas saw it coming and pulled Pierre down as the Dodge ball flew out the window, and since the Outer Space floor was on the top, it was parallel to the roof, and the dodge ball ended up hitting Acid-inator, causing it's trajectory to be aimed at the Arena.

BZZZZZ!

The Acid-inator accidentally zapped the arena, causing all the rain water that was on it and the water fall on the lowest floor to turn to acid. The acid started to eat away at the building as it started to shake.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good." Said Phineas. "Time for emergency evacuation." He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button that made everyone in the VIP room teleport outside.

"What just happened?" Buford asked.

Suddenly, the ball bounced back into the arena, bouncing from wall to wall. Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran to the window and looked outside.

"Ohhhhhhh, it's just a room. Well now I- MY ACID-INATOR!" he yelled, noticing that it wasn't pointing at the clouds.

Kraka-thoom!

Lightning struck Dr. Doofenshmirtz, leaving him charred again as he dropped the self-destruct it up and pressed the button, causing the Acid-inator to explode.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up slowly and saw his creation destroyed. "NOOOOOOO! Curse you, Pierre Equitul-"

SMACK!

The dodge ball he rewired hit him in the gut as he was teleported away. The two looked at each other and shrugged. "C'mon Pierre, we gotta get out of here." Said Phineas.

Pierrefollowed Phineas as they jumped across asteroids and made it to the door. They entered the Old West room, as they saw a sinkhole appear. The two jumped in and landed in a grave in the Graveyard room. As graves started to fall and the floor started to crumble, Phineas and Pierre climbed out and ran into a mausoleum and went into the jungle room. As the acid water fall started to spill onto the floor, Phineas and Pierre grabbed onto a tree branch and started to make their way through the fake vines vines and ended up in the lobby, where they took off their exo-skeletons, wiped their feets and rushed outside as the building started to collapse.

CRRRASH!

The arena fell apart and the waterfall of acid destroyed the rest of the walls, destroying any evidence of the building.

"… THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Buford.

Everyone else cheered for having one of the best rainy days ever.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Candace as she fell on her knees and groaned.

"Candace, I think you you are getting your knees muddy." said Baljeet.

"Phineas that was amazing!" said Isabella.

"Yeah, you boys really made this an *snap* okay, day." Said Bob.

"I just hope the rain stops soon." Said Tiana.

"Well without the rain, there would be no rainbow." added Ferb. Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds started to part, as a rainbow appeared.

"Wow." everyone said.

"Told you." said Ferb.

The End

Hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned for the end credits.


	10. Dodgeball End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Credits starts to roll, as the scene before Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears.

"NOOOOOOO! Curse you, Pierre Equitul-"

SMACK!

The dodge ball he rewired hit him in the gut as he was teleported away.

"-Pus! Huh?" said Dr. Doofenshmirt, as he is now floating in actual outer space. "Oh, nothing happened. Well at least I don't need this helmet."

He takes the helmet off, and his face puffs up. "I was wrong." he said as he quickly puts his helmet on and his face returns to normal. "Great, now I'm stuck."

"Meap." said Meap, who stopped near Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, uhhh hello. Can you help me out? I kinda got stuck here when after my Acid-inator-"

KRAKA-THOOM!

Meap's ship accidentally lets out an electric charge and electricutes Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

*Disney Logo appears*

"OH COME ON!"

The End

Poor Dr. D. Anyway, hope you're ready for life in the fast lane, for the next episode: **The Faster and the Phineas-er. **Happy Holidays.


	11. I Know What We're Gonna Rev Up Today

I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been busy with finals and well….. being lazy and playing video games. Sorry.

**Ep. 3 The Faster and Phineas-er**

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **The boys built projects during the entire summer

But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer.

With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

While Candace tries to keep her cool.

Dr. D is teaching high school science,

Perry stops him before there's violence

Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting

For some mega time BUSTING!

But those two can't curb

Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb.

As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)

(Cue montage of clips)

Build paper airplane airlines

Color outside of the lines

Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'

While interviewing Lincoln

Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"

Study Da Vinci's old plans

While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass

Using chainsaws in wood shop class

Working hard to get an A

As everyone hears Perry say...

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry.

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,

While Candace keeps getting fooled

**Candace: HEY!**

So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb

Are gonna get Schoooooled

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

So stick around as Phineas and Ferb

Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

**Ch. 1: I Know What We're Gonna Tune Up Today**

On a sunny Saturday, Ferb's Grandpa had come over to show the boys a scrapbook that had clip outs of headlines from when he was the Flying Fishmonger. The three were currently sitting on the couch as Grandpa Fletcher explained each one.

"Now this here is the headline from when I jumped over 3 barrels of mackerel at once, and this is one was taken before news started picking up in my hometown." Told Grandpa Fletcher.

"Wow Grandpa, thanks for bringing this over." Phineas asked.

"Your welcome Phineas. It certainly is good to go down memory lane again. I can't even remember why I haven't looked at this in so long."

Just then, Lawrence came in the room and said "Hello, boys. What are you two up to?"

"Grandpa's just showing us some articles from when he was the Flying Fishmonger." Answered Phineas.

Lawrence's smile disappeared as he looked at the book. "Oh. What do you know, it's the book I found when I was a child. Your grandfather sure looks like he's having fun." He said solemnly.

"Uh, no I don't." he said quickly. "The Holy Mackerel had its moment, but it wasn't that fun."

Lawrence looked at a headline that said "Flying Fishmonger Claims He Has Never Had More Fun in His Life." Grandpa Fletcher flung the book shut and put on a sheepish smile.

"Quite. Um, I'll be in my room if any of you boys need me." He said. The boys watched their father walk away.

"I wonder what's wrong with Dad?" Phineas asked Ferb, who only replied with a confused shrug.

"Oh, now I remember. I hid this so your father wouldn't try to find it." said Grandpa Fletcher.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Well when your father was a boy, he found this book and like you was amazed at what was inside. He was fascinated by my antics and wanted to do them himself. Unfortunately, that was before you too helped fulfill my dream, so I tried my best to make sure your father or Uncle Adrian didn't go through the same embarrassment and disappointment. So imagine my surprise when I saw your father trying to start the Holy Mackerel."

"You weren't too happy?"

"No, no I wasn't. In retrospect, I may have been too stern. Either way, I made it clear that the Holy Mackerel was too dangerous to ride in. I assumed that that would be the end of that, but after what just happened I think I'm wrong."

"Wow, I never knew Dad would be into that kind of thing." Said Phineas.

"Or mope about it for half his life." Said Ferb.

Just then, Phineas had an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Said Phineas.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" yelled Candace as she came into the room. "Dad's in his room sighing heavily and crying lightly and if you guys had anything to do with this, you are soooooo busted!"

"What makes you think we did that?" Phineas asked.

"Mom's at Bobbi's, your friends aren't here and Perry is- hey where's Perry?"

Outside of the house, Perry was in pet mode and approached an ice cream truck. A small pipe opening appeared and sucked him in, where Major Monogram and Carl were inside.

"Good morning Agent P. I know we usually do this in your lair, but we have a situation worse than usual in our hands. Doofenshmirtz has been buying more dangerous supplies than usual: C-4, missiles, dynamite, boom juice, turrets, explosives, and other materials that could possibly used to actually make a threatening inator. It's almost complete at his lair, but for some reason, he was last seen driving to his old suburban home. We want you to infiltrate his home, find out what you can, and be as cautious as possible, since his home is surprisingly close to your owner's." instructed Major Monogram.

Perry made an uneasy look. Phineas and Ferb already knew he was a secret agent, but Major Monogram didn't. If Major Monogram knew that he was keeping this a secret, who knows what would happen.

"Carl, hit it!" ordered Major Monogram.

"Sir, we have a situation." Said Carl.

"What is it?"

"Kids!"

Outside of the ice cream truck, several little kids were banging on the side of the truck wanting ice cream.

"Carl! Try to lose them!"

Carl drove off, but unfortunately the kids chased after the truck.

Back inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas knocked on the door to his parent's room. Lawrence stuck his head out and said "Yes?"

"Hey Dad. Are you feeling okay?" Phineas asked.

"*sigh* Better I guess." He replied.

"Well Grandpa has something to say that might cheer you up. Grandpa?"

Grandpa Fletcher walked over and said "Son, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to, possibly, ride the Holy Mackerel around?" he asked nervously.

Lawrence perked up a bit and asked "Really?"

"Sure. The boys said that they could get the old girl working again so that you could finally get a ride in it. If you want."

Lawrence smiled and said "Yes, yes I would."

Meanwhile….

_Doofenshmirtz House in the Su-buuuurb!_

The ice cream stopped at the front of the house and let Perry out. Whipping his fedora out and evening the bow tie he wore that hid a hidden camera so that Major Monogram and Carl could use to see what was happening, Perry made his way into the backyard where not much has changed since his last visit. The tree Doofenshmirtz "de-leafed" was still there along with the hammock, but now the backyard had several chairs there, some tables were set up, and a couple balloons were hung. Perry ducked near a chair as Norm carried more chairs in and Vanessa listened to her iPod.

Perry was confused, and so were Major Monogram and Carl. None of them could figure out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to.

"Oh for crying out loud Norm, you put too many chairs out." Yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Stupid robot."

He picked up a chair and found Perry the Platypus underneath it.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that bow tie, it looks kinda dorky." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Told you." Said Major Monogram to Carl.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm having my parents' 47th anniversary here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He remembered that last time he was here, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was complaining about his neighbor and planned on selling the place.

"Yeah I know I said I would sell this place but apparently when I "de-leafed" that tree, it really made the house less appealing. Plus Phil annoys everyone without even knowing, but luckily I have a plan. You see my parents' only present that want is for me to be less of a disappointment or to live closer to Roger, so I gave the deed to the house to Roger and told him he should give our parents this house so they'll be closer to Roger. But when they see how awful the house is, they'll be so disappointed and angry that they'll have to leave and start loving me."

"Wow, that's just sad." Commented Major Monogram.

"Which is too bad, because I had a really good scheme today where I was going to use my Destruction-inator, probably my most destructive inator yet, to wreak havoc on the Tri-State Area, but for now I'm post-poning it until tomorrow. But it'll be worth it, I even made it more challenging by removing the self-destruct button and using this remote to destroy it." he said, as he pulled a remote out of his lab coat.

Perry focused on the controller and knew that he had to get it from Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Anyway, you're welcome to stay, but you might want to lose the hat and bow tie, because my parents don't know I'm evil yet and the last thing I want is for them to disapprove of that too."

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were busy getting the Holy Mackerel ready in the garage just as Isabella came over and approached the boys.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We're helping our Dad achieve his dream of finally riding the Holy Mackerel. We're gonna start it off slow by having a dad go around the block a couple times." Said Phineas.

"Cool. You guys need a pit crew again? The Fireside girls haven't done anything like that since you guys were in that race."

"Did somebody say race?" Baljeet asked as he entered the garage. He saw the Holy Mackerel and said "Oh you guys are having a race aren't you?"

"No no no, our Dad's just going to drive a couple laps in the Holy Mackerel." Explained Phineas.

"Sounds like a race to me, but without people." Said Baljeet.

"You guys are having a race without me?" said Buford as he joined everyone.

"Nobody is racing anyone." Said Phineas.

"Oh I get it, you two are chicken. You know that I am going to beat all of you."

"Who's going to beat who?" Lawrence asked as he entered the garage.

"These two in your race." Baljeet said.

"We're having a race? Wonderful, but what are you the rest of you going to drive?"

Everyone looked at Phineas and Ferb expecting an answer.

"Well I guess Ferb and I could make something for the rest of you. Or better yet, I think we still have some vehicles we can use. What do you think Ferb?

"I think it's safe to say that **now** it's a race." Said Ferb.

" it is." Said Phineas.

**End of Ch. 1**

**Uh-oh! Looks like Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, and Lawrence are in a race, and Doofenshmirtz has a dangerous inator. And as an added twist, these 5 aren't the only racers. Will Dr. D succeed in making Roger look bad? Will Lawrence finally be able to ride the Holy Mackerel? Who are the other racers? Find out in Ch. 2: Not So Schnelle!**


	12. Not So Schnelle

Sadly, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Ch. 2: Not So Schnelle!**

As Phineas and Ferb started repairing some of their old vehicles, Perry patiently waited at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's summer home in pet mode to try and get the self-destruct remote from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Heinz was eager for Roger to arrive with his parents so that he could make Roger look bad like a kid on Christmas waiting to open his presents. Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw Roger's limo park next to the house and saw Roger exit with his parents and secretary, Melanie.

"Yes! They're here, Perry the Platypus. I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Hee hee." He chuckled.

He grinned as Roger showed them the backyard.

"Happy Anniversary Mother and Father." Said Roger, presenting the backyard.

"*Gasp* Roger!" exclaimed his mother. "This house. It's…it's….."

"Yes, yeeeeeees?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said eagerly.

"...Amazing. Oh Roger, you have made me so happy."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's heart sank and frowned as he watched his mother embrace Roger and his father pat him on the back.

"What! Bu-bu-but this place is horrible! I mean look at that tree." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"I like it. It reminds me of Gimmelshtump." Said Heinz's father.

"But-but what about the neighbor, I hear he blows leaves into the yard, and doesn't pick up after his dog, and-"started Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"And where is your gift?" Heinz's dad asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze when he remembered that he was too focused on planning the party and making Roger look bad to get a present.

"Ummmm, I set up the party?" he said.

"But I set everything." Said Norm.

"Quiet you!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh Heinz, how could you forget? It's a very special day for our parents." Said Roger.

"We are very disappointed Heinz." Said Heinz's mother.

"Actually," said Heinz's dad. "I know something he can do."

5 minutes later…..

"Not one word, Perry the Platypus." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was now dressed as a lawn gnome. After a few minutes, he managed to get his old garden gnome outfit on and sat down in a fetal-like position and stood still with his hands to his side.

"Bewegen sich nicht!" shouted Heinz's father.

Meanwhile, Candace was in the house talking with Stacy on the phone.

Stacy was chattering on the phone, "….And she was like "uh-huh" and he was like "nuh-uh" and his friend was like-"

"Hold on Stacy, I just got a text." Said Candace.

She looked at the text and it read "At lame party for grandparents. Dad just got more embarrassing."

"Who's it from?" Stacy asked.

"Uhhh, oh it's from Vanessa. Something embarrassing just happened. I'll text her to see how bad it is."

"Candace, as much as I want to hear some boring gossip-"

"Hold on she sent a picture. …..Wow that's bad."

"-But are you now friends with that Vanessa girl?"

"Kinda. We're both into busting and she's kinda cool."

"Well at least I don't have to hear you rant about busting."

"Yeah it is kind of- hey what do you mean "ranting"? I don't rant."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Candace heard the sounds of a tow truck and started hear drills and knew her brothers were up to something.

"Stacy, I'll call you back." Candace said

"Wait! Can I at least get the pic-" Stacy asked before being cut off. As she headed to the boys, she said "Those two are so-"

"-Busted, Perry the Platypus." Said Heinz Doofenshmirtz back at the party. "My entire plan is busted or whatever the kids say."

"Bewegen sich nicht!" shouted Heinz's father.

"Yes Heinz, be quiet. That construction noise is annoying enough as it is. We don't need you making it harder to hear." Said Heinz's mother.

"Grrrrr." Growled Heinz. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"That's it! Maybe if I can stop that noise, my parents will cut me some slack." Said Dr. Doofenshmitz. Perry gave him a "Really?" look.

"What? At this point I'm desperate. I've got to do something while I still have some dignity." With that, Dr. Doofenshmirtz started hopping away, still in the same position. Perry decided to head home, and was actually going faster than Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb just finished remaking their ride just as Isabella brought them hers.

"Um Phineas? Do you think you and Ferb can fix my ride?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Phineas asked.

Isabella pointed to it and Phineas asked "Isn't it a bit old?"

"Yes yes it is."

"Phineas, can I have a word with you?" Grandpa Fletcher asked.

"Sure. Ferb, why don't you get started on Isabella's ride."

Ferb gave a thumbs up and while Phineas talked with his grandpa.

"Phineas, are you sure this race is a good idea?" Grandpa Fletcher asked.

"Well it wasn't a race at first, but now it might be fun. I'm sure Dad will love it." Phineas said.

"Right, well could you errr make some more adjustments to the Holy Mackerel?"

"Like what?"

"Oh not much. Just airbags, seatbelts, ejector seats-"

"Grandpa if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about Dad driving."

"No no no no no no no no no, that's not it." said Grandpa Fletcher.

Candace walked over and said "Alright, you two better tell me what's going on else you two are busted!"

"Okay I admit, I'm a little worried about riding with your father." Admitted Grandpa Fletcher.

"…. Uuuh, what just happened?" Candace asked.

"We're having a race, and Grandpa is nervous about riding in the Holy Mackerel while Dad drives. By the way, why are you so worried?" Phineas asked,

"Well honestly, I don't think your father is really the very best driver around." Grandpa Fletcher.

"I can believe that." Said Candace.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

_Flashback_

"_Hon, you know we drive on the right." Said Linda about Lawrence's traffic tickets._

"_Hmm, seems to be a lot more corn on this shortcut." Said Lawrence as he drove the Rv through a field of corn._

"_Nosebud." Said Captain Webber, before nearly getting hit by the runaway boat Lawrence, Perry, Ferb, and Phineas were on._

"_Don't worry I'll steer us back to shore." Said Lawrence before the boat headed into a whirlpool and they got stranded._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, maybe he's a little bad at driving." Admitted Phineas.

"*Pant* *Pant* Pant*"

"Does anyone hear something?" Candace asked.

Everyone looked at saw that it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz still trying to hop to their house. He finally reached the house, still in the same position as he was earlier, but was now exhausted and gasping for air. Perry had already beaten the mad scientist to the house minutes ago and was just watching his owners.

"Keep *Pant* it *Pant* down." He wheezed.

"Dr. D?" Phineas asked.

"*Pant* Oh hi boys. *pant* Whatcha doin?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. Isabella turned around and sneered at him.

"We're setting up for a big race and making some rides." Phineas explained. "Why are you dressed as a lawn gnome?"

"It's a long story, that I'd be happy and sad to tell you about. It all started long ago….."

_Flashb-_

"There you are Heinz." Said Roger, interrupting the flashback. "We were wondering where you ran off."

Following Roger was Heinz's parents, Norm, and Vanessa.

"Hey Candace." Said Vanessa.

Hey Vanessa. Did your dad embarrassing you or doing something evil?" Candace asked.

"First one. Your brothers doing something bust-worthy?"

"Always."

"So what are you boys doing?" Roger asked.

"We're getting ready to race against our friends, Grandpa, and Dad." Said Phineas.

"Get your engines started." Norm said.

"Oh yes, I remember when Heinz and Roger raced once. It was the day became the pride of our lives, and Heinz…. Not so much." Said Heinz's mom.

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

"Well it all started back-"started Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Bewegen sich nicht!" shouted Heinz's father.

"Perhaps I should tell it." said Roger. Heinz stayed silently, sneering angrily at Roger. "You see when I first came to America; Heinz challenged me to a race for our parents' love. I ended up winning and Heinz lost."

"Oh Roger, you are such a good story teller." Said Heinz's mom.

Vanessa noticed her dad acting strange. He was gritting his teeth and panting angrily like a bull on Mars.

"Ugh, guys you might want to back up." Suggested Vanessa.

Ferb obeyed while staring at Vanessa while Phineas asked "Why?"

Vanessa pulled him back as she said "Because my dad is about to explode."

"Literally?" Buford asked.

"For once no." Vanessa said.

"THAT. IS. IT!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he got up and threw his garden gnome outfit off which was over his lab coat.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's father said "Bewegen-"

"NO! You bewegen sich nicht!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "You can outdo at kickball, steal our parent's love, and even do a better job at becoming the ruler of the Tri-State Area. But nobody tells a back story about my life, but ME! Here's what really happened!"

_Angry More Descriptive Flashback!_

"You see, after taking so much abuse in Gimmelshtump, I finally got enough money to leave and go to America."

_Heinz looks the same as when he dated Linda but is standing straight, but upon entering the school gets wedgied by a nerd._

"I wasn't the most popular guy in high school, so I decided the only way was to get a car. So after getting a job as Bratwurst salesman and some money I got from my parents, I managed to buy a car."

_Heinz uses the money and buys a run down car. He drives it to school and manages to impress some people, one of them Linda Flynn._

"I soon became one of the smartest, most popular kids in schools. That is until Roger enrolled."

_Heinz is signing autographs when Roger comes through the door shining and gaining everyone's attention and affection._

"He was taking everything I heard worked so hard to attain, so when my mother and father came to visit I challenged Roger to the Race of Ehre or Honor."

_Young Heinz approaches Roger and challenges him, shocking their parents. It changes to them at night with a crowd of people watching._

"Basically in the race of Ehre, the winners get all of the loser's honor and love he received as well as one item/service. We both bet our cars along with the love of our parents."

_Heinz and Roger start the race, as Heinz gets ahead of Roger._

"Things were looking good for me, that is until I found that my brakes wouldn't work"

_Heinz tries to stop, but the brakes do nothing and crash into a tree. Roger pulled Heinz out but Heinz was bruised and hunched over._

"Roger won, and after winning came back to rescue. He took my dignity and popularity, and all the respect my parents had for me, but left me my car, which was a useless wreck. However I did get some pity points from my ex-wife when we first met, but still." ended Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

_End of Flashback!_

"And I know you had something to do with it." Dr. Doofenshmirtz accused Roger.

"What?" Roger asked.

"You sabotaged my breaks so I would crash. I saw you doing something to my car before the race."

"I was checking your oil levels."

"Liar! I know you cheated and I want a rematch. If I win, mother and father have to start treating me right like they should." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, you could join our race if you want." Phineas offered.

"Perfect. What do you say Roger?"

"*Sigh* Fine, but what are you going to wager." Roger asked.

"Umm, umm, oh my Destruction-inator." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, and I'll wager one day of being the mayor. If you win-"

"What about us?" Buford asked.

"Okay fine, if you lose, the winner gets your invention and I get our parents' love and if you win, you can keep your invention and be mayor for a day."

"And no paperwork! I want to be able to make laws and actually rule the Tri-State Area." Said Heinz.

"Fine." Roger agreed.

Major Monogram and Carl heard that part, and drove over to the where Perry was. Major Monogram stuck his head out of the window and said "Hello, uh we're race enthusiasts who aren't members of a secret organization that wants to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from becoming mayor or giving someone his Destruction-inator and we'd like to be apart of your race."

"What did you say you weren't part of?" Baljeet asked.

"We'll give the winner free ice cream." Carl added.

"Deal." Buford said. "I'll offer one day of protection from me and Baljeet for a day."

"Why am I being used as collateral?" Baljeet asked.

"Can I race?" Irving asked from behind a bush.

"What will you offer?" Isabella asked.

"How about that fancy scrapbook of Dinnerbell and Ferb's adventures." Buford suggested.

"What? But it has information about everything Phineas and Ferb have done all summer."

"Do ya wanna race or not?"

"*Sigh* Fine."

"I guess I could provide some free Fireside Girl's cupcakes." Said Isabella.

"Ferb and I could offer our services and make anything the winner wants. Candace, did you or Vanessa want to race?" Phineas asked.

"Actually-" Vanessa was cut off as Candace placed her hand over Vanessa's mouth.

"Yes, we promise to not bust the winner for one day." Candace said.

"Great. I guess that's everyone." Phineas said.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go confront Big Black Boots Boris the Bully before the adrenaline wears off and I come to my senses and realize what I'm doing." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

As everyone went their separate ways to get started on their rides, Candace removed her hand from Vanessa's mouth and Vanessa said "What the heck! Why did you do that?"

"So that we can finally do some busting. Think about it: if we win, I could use that scrapbook to bust my brother's to my mom and with your Dad's weapon thing, we can bust him to your mom." Explained Candace.

"And if they disappear?" Vanessa asked.

"If they do, we can make laws as mayor to make it impossible not to bust your dad and my brother. Besides, one of our moms is bound to see the dangerous race my brothers are putting on."

"…..Okay, I'm in." she answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It wore off, it wore off!" screamed Heinz as he ran away from Boris.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Looks like the stakes have been raised. Who will win the chance to be mayor and use the Destruction-inator? Find out in the next chapter, and please review, pretty please?**


	13. On Your Mark, Get Set

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 3: On Your Mark, Get Set...

After Dr. Doofenshmirtz came out of hiding from Boris, he joined everyone else in building their rides. Phineas and Ferb were already finished and checking everyone else out to see if they needed help. As the "Quirky Worky Song" played, the other racers were attaching gadgets that Phineas and Ferb made to their rides. Baljeet was doing most of the work on Buford's ride and Grandpa Fletcher was adding as many safety precautions as possible, which was taken off by Lawrence when he was looking. Vanessa was keeping a watch out as Candace changed the map so that it passed all the stores that Linda was at, just as the "Quirky Worky Song" ended.

"You almost done Candace?" Vanessa asked.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!" Candace giggled crazily.

Vanessa took that as a yes and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on the ground. "What the-?" she said.

She saw something on the ground with a stickynote that said "Hope this helps Vanessa". She picked it up and saw it was some sort of remote. It looked like one of her Dad's remote for an inator, so she figured it was some sort of gift from her Dad and just placed it in her pocket.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to attach a dangerous and deadly turret to his ride when Phineas and Ferb came to check on him. He quickly tossed it away and tried to act nonchalant as possible.

"How's it going Dr. D?" Phineas asked.

"Oh good good." he said.

"Nice ride. So where's your partner?"

"Oh he's- partner?"

"Yeah, while you were running in fear, we decided to have everyone have a partner."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. We have Ferb and I, Buford and Baljeet, Candace and Vanessa, Dad and Grandpa, Major Monogram and Carl, even Roger and Melanie."

"Oh come on! Uhh I mean yeah I have a partner, let me just get him or her." he said before dashing off.

"Good for him. TEN MINUTES TO RACE TIME!" Phineas announced.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked frantically for someone to be his partner. Unfortunately, the only people he could find were his parents, Norm, and...

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked down and saw it was Perry in his pet mode. He got a figurative lightbulb and kneeled to Perry's level.

"Listen, Perry the Platypus- wait you are Perry right?" he asked. He stared hard at Perry to make sure.

While he worked on that, everyone was getting their cars onto the starting line. A crowd of kids were already watching from the sidelines as Phineas introduced everyone.

"Alright racing fans, prepare yourself for the coolness of the Maple Drive Race-off of Honor!" announced Phineas.

The crowd went up in a roar as Phineas introduced his and Ferb's vehicle.

"In our ride, Ferb and I will be riding in a summer classic, the lawn-mower chariots!"

The screen zooms out to show that Phineas and Ferb are in their old lawn-mower powered chartios, equipped with mini-catapult that Ferb was manning, extra engine, and cup holders. "While it does lack in size, it makes up for it in speed and maneuverability."

"I really have to find out where he puts that." Candace said to herself.

* * *

><p>"...Yep, you're Perry. Anyway, I need you to be my partner in this race so I can beat my brother and finally RULE THE TRI-STATE AREA! AH HA HA HA HA! Okay?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.<p>

Perry just looked at him and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"In the next vehicle, with a history of jumping over large objects and distances, our Grandpa and Dad in the Holy Mackerel!" Phineas announced<p>

Lawrence was wearing an out-of-date biker's uniform from the early 1900's in thedriver's seat while Grandpa Fletcher sat nervously in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! What do you mean no? I'm your nemesis! You should be lucky I even asked you, because I know tons of people who would beg for the job." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.<p>

"That's a lie." Said someone from the crowd.

"I wouldn't join even if _he _begged." said another person.

"He begged me." said a woman in the audience.

"You suck!" said Heinz's Dad.

* * *

><p>"In the next car, with 32 different flavors and out of 31, Mr. Monogram and Carl in the Ice <em>Scream<em> Machine."

Carl stuck out his head out of the truck's window, waving at the crowd. The truck was painted a darker color, but it still had the ice cream cone on top.

"Carl, stop that. You look ridiculous." said Major Monogram.

"Sorry sir." said Carl.

* * *

><p>"Fine, I don't need you. I'm not going to go begging on my hands and knees." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he stormed off.<p>

Perry rolled his eyes and knew he'd be back.

* * *

><p>"Next up, back from storage on the moon, Buford and Baljeet in our old ATV!" Phineas announced.<p>

Baljeet smiled nervously while Buford stared coldly at the crowd.

* * *

><p>"PLEAAAAASE! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE! PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE !" begged Dr. Doofenshmirtz, in front of Perry while crawling on his hands and knees. "Whoa, de ja vu."<p>

* * *

><p>Next up, he's won "Most Attractive Man in the Tri-State Area", Roger Doofenshmirtz and his secretary and Melanie in his limo.<p>

Melanie stood there as Roger smiled and waved to the crowd, he went up in a roar of applause.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." said Roger.

"Go Roger!" cheered his mother.

"Beat the others to a pulp." shouted his father.

"Isn't one of the drivers your oldest son." asked a man sitting next to Heinz's father.

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

><p>Perry was trying to tune out Dr. Doofenshmirtz's begging, but it wasn't working and was about to leave when Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "Please! I'll do anything!"<p>

Perry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Now, from a blast from the groovy past and found in the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, Isabella and Irving in the Hippie Van."<p>

Isabella batted her eyes as she stuck her head out of the van's window while Irving took pictures from the other window.

"How'd you get stuck with fan boy?" Buford asked.

"Apparently, I couldn't take my group because I could only have one partner, and Irving came like a hungry puppy."

"Wait a minute, they can't drive a van, they're too young." Roger pointed out.

"Don't worry, we rigged so that it's remote controlled." explained Phineas.

"... Alright".

* * *

><p>"Wait, did I just get your attention?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked when he noticed Perry raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll do anything."<p>

Perry looked at him not believing it.

"You don't believe me. Fine. I cross my heart and swear to evil I will owe you and do anything you want." swore Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he traced an X on his chest with his finger.

Perry was tempted, but he still didn't like the idea of Dr. Doofenshmirtz being mayor. Again.

"Oh come on! Look, all I want is to beat Roger, not win this race. All you have to do is make sure I finish before him. I'll even take 6th place as long Roger gets 7th. So what do you say?"

Perry sighed and knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>"Next up, we have mad doctor himself, Dr. D and... uh where is Dr D?" Phineas asked.<p>

"Here I am! Here I am!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, dragging Perry by his paw while in pet mode.

"Oh there he is. Where's your ride and partner?"

"Right here." he said pointing to a blank eyed Perry.

"A platypus Heinz?" Roger asked. "You know they don't do much right?"

"Well they are the only mammals to lay eggs." Ferb stated.

"So? You have a secretary, and she doesn't do much." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, earning a glare from Melanie. "Besides, why do you care? It's not against the rules. I think."

Ferb looked at the rule book and gave Dr. Doofenshmirtz a thumbs up for approval.

" And for my ride, NORM!" he shouted.

Norm came up to him and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered"Go into truck mode!"

"Sure thing Dad!" Norm said. Norm immediately went into his truck mode and said "I'm more than meets the eye."

"Alright, last but not least, the teen terrors, the new drivers of the road, CANDACE AND VANESSA! In Mom's car." announced Phineas.

Candace weakly smiled and waved from the window, but felt nervous because their ride looked weak compared to the others. It only got worse when one of the wheels started deflating and Candace groaned.

"More like last and least! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" taunted Buford.

Vanessa knew this was bad and remembered the remote she found earlier and fished it out of her pocket. She was tempted to use it but was afraid of what would happen. If this was her Dad's, it could end badly.

"On your mark..."

Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, Carl, Melanie, Perry, Grandpa Fletcher, and Vanessa got in the position for turrets and while Phineas, Buford, Roger, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Isabella, Lawrence and Candace got into the driver's the rides revved up and everyone gave each other death glares.

"...Get set..."

Vanessa looked at the remote and knew that this could finally get her to bust her Dad. So reluctantly, she pressed it and the car started to rumble. Everyone looked out their windows as the van transformed back into the monster truck from the summer.

"Whoa." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, where'd they get the remote for the monster truck?" Phineas asked Ferb.

_Flashback_

_Ferb saw Vanessa distracted with her iPod and wrote a sticky note, grabbed a remote from a bag labeled "Remotes to Big Ideas", and placed a note on it. He walked non-chalantly passed Vanessa as Candace worked on the map and secretly dropped it in front of Vanessa for her to find._

_End Flashback_

Ferb looked at Phineas and shrugged.

"Huh. Oh well, GO!" Phineas shouted. Immediately, all the drivers stomped on the gas pedals and sped off with a deafening screech from their wheels.

Like Phineas expected, their chariot managed to pass everyone else's cars slowly as they got to first place, as the Holy Mackerel arrived in second, the ATV in third, the Hippie's Van in fourth, the Monster Truck in fifth, the ice cream truck in sixth, and the limo and Norm neck and neck.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rammed into Roger's limo in hopes of passing in front of him.

"Take that Mr. Good Two-Shoes." shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Melanie?" Roger asked.

"I'm on it sir." said Melanie. Part of the roof opened up as a turret rose with Melanie as she wore a Rambo-like costume.

"Eep." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

She started firing the turret as it hit the side of Norm and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He wiped something red off his face and started screaming "AHHH! I'm bleeding."

He started flailing his arms as Perry tried to regain control of Norm.

"Should I tell him they're just paintballs sir?" Melanie asked.

"No, he'll figure it out eventually." said Roger as they passed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

They were now driving through the park on a cleared path.

"Why did you change the course to make us go through the park?" Vanessa asked.

"My Mom planned to do some walking at the park and we should be passing by her." Candace explained.

As if on que, Linda was walking through the park listening to her headset with blaring music. She was getting tired and saw a drinking fountain. She bent over and drank just as the cars sped past her.

"NO!" yelled Candace as she saw her Mom miss the cars.

Buford smiled sinisterly as he drove into some mud and purposely got mud on Isabella's vehicle.

"HA ha! taunted Buford.

Isabella activated the windshield wipers and told Irving "Irving, lets show him some flower power."

Irving saluted and fired a cannon that fired a pot of flowers into the ATV.

"What's this? They already making us the winner?" Buford asked.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-AH CHOO!" sneezed Baljeet, accidentally firing his turret forward and making the ATV slow down.

"Knock it off!" Buford yelled.

"I- AH CHOO- can't. AH CHOO!" he sneezed.

As they passed the park, Lawrence managed to use a see-saw as ramp and land next to Phineas and Ferb. Grandpa Fletcher was clinging to the side of the Holy Mackerel as he gave Lawrence a thumbs up.

"Nice landing, Dad." Phineas said.

"Oh thank you boys. Way to stay in the lead." complimented Lawrence.

"Thanks." said Phineas.

While some of the others had trouble dodging some of the kiddie rides, Candace was able to drive right through them in the monster truck and was passing the Hippie Van and the ATV.

"Boy, good thing there aren't any kids here." Vanessa said/

PHEW!

Just then a fudge bar sped past her face. She looked and saw that the Ice Scream Truck's was firing ice cream bars from the cone on the top of the truck.

"Excellent work Carl." said Major Monogram. "Keep it up and I'll give you two gold stars in effort."

"Yes sir!" he said eagerly. Carl continued firing fudge bars, messing up the other cars. Buford managed to catch one and started to eat it. Just then, Norm drove up close to the truck and an inator appeared on the side of Norm.

"Eat ice cream!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he signaled Perry to turn the inator. Reluctantly, fired the inator into the truck. Major Monogram and Carl were expecting something to happen but didn't see anything.

"Huh, I guess it was a dud." said Carl.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A light started flashing in the truck as it smoke seeped from a panel. Carl checked it out and saw that their was melted ice cream clogging parts of the car.

"SIR! The ice cream melted and is jamming up some parts of the truck." Carl reported. Suddenly, ice cream started seeping through the walls and was starting to fill up the back.

"CARL!" yelled Major Monogram

Carl opened up the backdoor and let the ice cream out, which ended up splattering on Roger's limo. He had a hard time controlling the limo and decided to slow down to avoid crashing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz used this chance to speed pass the two. He stuck his head out the window and yelled "Vanessa!"

She turned and said "WHAT?"

"Cover you eyes!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

She closed her eyes as Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button that shot a flare up ahead and blinded everyone but Buford and Baljeet, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry, Major Monogram and Carl, Roger and Melanie, and Vanessa.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz put some sunglasses on and drove past the ATV and Hippie Van. Phineas and Ferb slowed their chariot down, accidentally letting the Holy Mackerel pass them. Roger managed to drive past the ATV as well and Candace took her chance to pass Phineas and Ferb.

"So long boys." Candace taunted.

Now with the Ice Scream Machine in the 8th place, the ATV in 7th, theHippie Van in 6th, the Limo in 5th, Nor,m in 4th, the Chariot in 3rd, the Monster Truck in 2nd, and the Holy Mackerel in 1st, they drove out of the park and into the city.

**End of Ch. 3**

Sorry for the delay, I've been slacking off and neglecting my duties to my fans. So sorry. Please review and cheer on your favorite team. I'll announce the mist popular team in the next chapter. PS2wizard is out, Peace!


	14. Photo Finish

I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and sorry for keeping you waiting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, though to be honest I thought I would have more would be rooting for the racers. Also, Key2DestNE, keep your fingers crossed to see if team Doof/Perry make it across the finish line. No promises. And just to remind everyone:

Phineas/Ferb-Chariot

Buford/Baljeet-ATV

Doof/Perry-Norm

Candace/Vanessa-Monster Truck

Isabella/Irving-Hippie Van

Carl/Major Monogram-Ice Scream Machine

Melanie/Roger- Limo

Lawrence/Grandpa Fletcher- Holy Mackerel

**Ch. 4: A Photo Finish**

The teams drove out of the park, with the Ice Scream Machine in last, the ATV in 7th, the Hippie Van in 6th, the limo in 5th, Norm in 4th, the Chariot in 3rd, the Monster Truck in 2nd, and the Holy Mackerel in 1st.

"Heads up!" announced Phineas. "Dangerous short cut up ahead!"

Everyone saw ahead a active construction site up ahead that did provide a shortcut. However, obstacles such as wrecking balls and wet cement presented a hazard to the racers.

"HAH! Easy." said Buford.

The ATV, limo, and Monster Truck took the Short cut while the others took the long way.

Buford drove the ATV up the girders and around all the hazards while Baljeet started to get carsick while Candace dorve the Monster Truck through the wet cement like it was a puddle. Roger was driving straight towards the wrecking balls.

"Sir, are you sure this was a safe?" Melanie asked.

"Of course. Watch." said Roger. He stuck his head out the window and slowed down and waved. "Hello boys. Keep up the good work."

"Hey is that the mayor?" said one of the construction workers.

"I think it is. Hey! Shut off the wrecking balls before you kill the mayor!" said the foreman.

Roger kept waving like he was on a parade float as the wrecking balls stopped and the wet cement Candace drove through splashed in front of him and harderned.

"See? Nothing to worry about." told Roger.

The limo, Atv, and monster truck left the construction yard unscathed and rejoined the race. The Monster Truck managed to cut the Holy Mackerel and get the lead as the limo drove past the chariot into third and the chariot in fourth, and the ATV cut in front of Norm, getting fifth place.

"Yes. We're in the lead and Mom should be at Bobbi's right now." said Candace as she saw Bobbi's Hair Salon up ahead.

Unfortunately for Candace, her Mom was getting a dry cycle and missed the cars drive by. The drivers had passed Paul Bunyan's-

_Paul Bunyan's! Where food is good, but not too good, eh?_

-and headed for the museum. Isabella was trying to find a way to win when she noticed Irving was taking pictures with his camera. SHe had an idea and asked "Irving?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you do me a favor and turn the flash on your camera?"

Irving shrugged and turned the flash on. The flash managed to blind some of the drivers and let Isabella drive past them. The Ice Scream Machine used this opportunity to also get ahead.

"AHHH! MY EYES! MY EVIL EYES!" cried Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

While blinded, Dr. Doofenshmirt ended up driving into the Little Duffer's Golf Course, and driving through Phineas and Ferb's Miniature Golf Course. From the outside Dr. Doofenshmirtz could be heard.

"Wow, what a cool golf course." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Get off the course!" yelled the manager.

"Just play through."

"FORE!"

"Ow! OW! OW! OW! Don't play through, don't play through! Man how tall is this golf-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was cut off when he drove out of the windmill on the top of the mini-golf course and plummeting to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirt as he grabbed Perry for dear life. "We're doomed. You know it's weird, I thought if I was going to die, it would be by one of my own inators." Perry nodded in agreement.

"Switching to Aerial mode." Norm said. Instantly, Norm's arms stuck out and turned into wings as he turned into an airplane.

"Wow, I really need to read your manual." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes. Yes you should." said Norm.

Luckily for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Norm managed to fly over most of the players and was heading for the lead.

"Eat my diesel fuel, Roger!" taunted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hang on a se, I thought flying cars were against the rules." said Lawrence.

"They are." said Grandpa Fletcher. "Excuse me, but do you know that what you're doing is aginst the rules?"

"Who cares? I can do whatever I want. I'm invinci-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was cut off as a bowling ball was launched and destroyed one of the wings.

"Uh-oh." said Norm. "Looks like we're on a wing and a prayer."

Then the bowling ball from before came back down and crashed the other wing, and landed back in the catapult on the Chariot. Norm turned back into a car just as he cut off the Holy Mackerel.

"Nice shooting Ferb. Sorry Dr. D" said Phineas. "We can't let you cheat. If you want to win, you gotta do it fair and square."

"Oh he did not just do that. Nobody stops Heinz Doofenshmirtz from cheating. Time to to finally put a use to that failed ice-cream inator." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He pressed a button and the inator that he thought was a laser-inator. "You know what they say Perry the Platypus: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Ha ha ha ha ha."

Perry saw what happened to Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he used it last time, and althought it was funny he knew that it would fire a huge glob of ice cream. If it his owners, they could crash and get seriously hurt. He wasn't about to let that happen. When Dr. DOofenshmirtz aimed at the Chariot, Perry kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the cannon part of the inator.

"Hey what was that about?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. Suddenly, the inator started to shake. "Uh-oh!"

The ice cream-inator fired, with Dr. Doofenshmirtz with it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was fired straight into the air. He was fired so high up, Perry couldn't even see him.

"Switching to autopilot." said Norm. Perry stopped worrying about Dr. Doofenshmirtz and looked out the window to see they were back in the suburbs.

All the other racers saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz being launched and got distracted. Major Monogram used the oportunity to drive past the others.

"Attention everyone, finish line up ahead." Phineas announced.

Everyone focused on the race again and were going as fast as they could.

"You're going down, dinner bell!" saud Buford.

"No, you are!" Vanessa and Candace said.

The bystanders at the finish line were standing in anticipation. People were cheering on different racers. Heinz's parents were even on the edge of their seats rooting for Roger, while Stacy and Jeremy chhered on Candace, Johnny was doing nothing and just said "Whatever". Even some of the animal agents and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were watching from a live feed, cheering, or in the agent's case barking, meowing, ribbiting, etc.

. All the drivers were neck and neck.

"Son in case we don't win, I just want to say that you did a great job with the Holy Mackerel and-" started Grandpa Fletcher.

"Sorry Dad, but we haven't lost yet. So let's save the heartfelt moment for afterwords." said Lawrence.

"...That's my boy."

Everyone was trying to get the lead but noone could keep the lead for long. was at the announcer's booth describing the situation.

"It looks like a close race, folks. It's hard to tell who's ahead of the others It looks the chariot is ahead, no wait the Holy Mackerel, no the Ice Scream Machine, no the ATV. No wait, the- what on earth!" Ginger said.

"Incoming projectile!" said Norm.

Everyone heard this and looked up and gasped at what hurtling towards them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he came falling down in an ice cream heading straight for the drivers.

"Everyone hit the breaks!" Major Monogram ordered.

SCRRREEEEEEEECH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The racers slammed on the breaks, but not before everyone crossed the finish line and Dr. Doofenshmirtz landed on Norm while buried in ice cream.

"Oh my gosh. That was amazing." announced Ginger. "I don't believe!"

"It's-" said Heinz's mother.

"It's-" said Heinz's father.

"It's-" said Jeremy.

"It's-" Stacy said.

"BARK!" said Agent D.

"-A TIE!" everyone said.

As the dust settled, everyone could see that the cars were exactly parallel and had stopped at the same spot, so it was impossible to tell who won. Everyone but Melanie, Carl, and Major Monogram got out of their cars and expressing their opinion.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Buford yelled.

"What a rip-off." said Candace.

"So what does that mean about the mayor for a day and the inator and the other prizes?" Baljeet asked.

"Well I guess no one gets anything." said Phineas.

"Works for us." said Major Monogram. He and Carl drove off, satisfied that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't be mayor.

"I'd better comfort mother and father." said Roger.

"Yeah, Iguess we don't need the cars anymore." said Phineas. Ferb hit a button and the ATV, Hippie Van, and Chariot drove off.

"What! Where'd they go?" Candace asked.

"Back in storage." Phineas said.

"Well, I guess I don't need this." said Vanessa as she threw away the remote control for the Monster Truck. When it hit the ground, the button was activated and the Monster Truck turned back into a regular car.

Just then, Linda walked home listening to music.

"HAH! You guys are so busted now. MOM! MOM! MOM!" said Candace.

"Yes Candace?" Linda asked.

"Did you see it? Please tell me you saw it." Candace asked.

"Saw what?"

"The huge race we had."

"Oh sure Candace, I see the_ big race._" Linda said sarcastically.

"You didn;t see anything did you?"

"Not a thing. I'm heading inside, tell the boys there's pie if they want some."

While Candace sulked, Lawrence and Grandpa Fletcher were finally having that heartfelt moment.

"Well son, we may not have won, but you proved that you know your way around a motorcycle." said Grandpa Fletcher said.

"Really? You think so?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes. I bet you made one heck of a Flying Fishmonger."

"Thanks Dad. I've wanted to hear that for years."

Ferb walked up to Phineas carrying a disk and whispered something to Phineas. "What?" Phineas asked. "Oh right. Everybody! We might have a winner after all!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked.

"Yeah. It turns out Ferb took the Traffic Camera data disk and found out we can play it to see who won."

"Then play it." Buford ordered.

Ferb used his laptop and inserted the disk. Everyone gathered around and watched the video. Ferb played the video in slow-motion for everyone and saw that someone did win.

"No way!" Isabella said.

"I don't believe it." Vanessa said.

"Unbelievable." Lawrence said.

Perry was in pet mode ad even he was shocked. On the video, it turns out that something crossed the finish line. When the video played in slow-mo, it showed Dr. Doofenshmirtz landing on the hood of Norm and when his pointy nose was the first thing to cross the finish line.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" everyone said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz managed to free himself from the ice cream groaning. "Oh I think I have an ice cream headache." He joined the others who were in shock and saw the video. "Is my nose really that pointy?"

"Dr. D, you won!" Phineas told him.

"I won?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized. "I WON! I am going to rule the Tri-State Area. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumped up and down, the self-destruct remote control for his Destruct-inator fell out. Perry looked to see if anyone was paying attention to him and then he pressed his foot and activated the self-destruct while smiling slyly.

"Congratulations. I hope you and Perry have a good time ruling together." said Phineas.

"AH HA HA HA- Wait what? Together? What do you mean together?"

"Well when you were hiding from that Boris guy, we realized that there might be a problem with a two-person team winning and only one team mate being mayor, so we decided that the team that won would share the mayor for a day title. So Perry's your co-mayor."

"What? Aw man. Well at least I still beat Roger." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You mean tied." said Heinz's father as he approached his son.

"No won, I won."

"That's not what Roger said. He told us that you tied and that out of pity he let you be mayor for a day." said Heinz's father.

"What are you talking about? Just look at the video." said Heinz.

"Yeah, in fact let's show Mom the video as well." said Candace.

"We would, but the disk is missing." said Ferb, as he showed that the laptop was missing the disk.

"WHAT?" everyone said

"Where is it?" Candace, Vanessa, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Jinx. You two owe me a soda." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, where's Uncle Roger?" Vanessa said.

At that time, Roger was in his limo and holding the disk with the race on it. That is until he dropped it on the floor and stepped on it.

"There. That takes care of that." said Roger.

"Sir did you do that just so your parents wouldn't know you lost to Heinz?" Melanie asked.

"Of course not. It's just this footage makes me look reckless and uncivilized, and I can't let my image be ruined."

"Even though you did it after you watched the footage and told your parents. And are you sure it was good idea to let your brother be mayor for a day?"

"He has a platypus has his co-mayor. He can't even pass a law without it's consent. I doubt he'll get anything done."

**The Next Day at City Hall...**

"Oh come on Perry the Platypus, just let me pass a law against mimes." begged Heinz. Perry shook his head in disagreement.

"Well at least I'm thinking of new laws." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry then handed him a list of laws.

"WHAT? What makes me you think I'll pass these?"

Perry made an X over his head, reminding Dr. Doofenshmirtz of his promise. "Fine." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Can I at least have a free Almond Brittle Day?"

**The End**

**Surprised? I hope so. Stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	15. Faster and Phineaser End CreditPreview

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

Credits Roll

Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears in front of a crowd and doesn't looks mad.

"Attention my temporary subjects. As your co-mayor for a day, I have some new laws that I would like to pass. Here are the following laws: More funding to the schools, hospitals, and charities, a new pet park, a platypus sanctuary, some new eco-friendly and animal friendly plans, and finally today is the Annual Good Day. A day where we celebrate goodness and everything that is good. On the plus side, all almond brittle is half-off. Thank you." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As he came back in, he saw Perry the Platypus and he sneered at his foe. "Curse you Perry the Platypus."

* * *

><p>Tht's the end of this episode, but don't worry. Here's a special preview of some upcoming stories.<p>

Coming up this season: Smiles...

"Say chesse." said Phineas.

...awkward videos...

"Oh man, this is every father's awkward nightmare." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

...and returning enemies.

"Well well well, if it isn't Wimpeas and Nerd."

"Hey guys." said Phineas.

With a season finale by that will shock the world with...

"INDESTRUCTIDOOF! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

With 8 episodes left, you won't want to miss this, plus, the all new movie "Phineas and Ferb: Journey Through the Multiverse." that will be written after the season finale.

"I'm baaack." said a certained, eyepatched villain.

Also, a new story seperate from this series set in an alternate universe, where 16-year-old Phineas and Ferb try to bring back their dead pet to life. But things go horribly, horribly, horribly wrong.

"Whoops." said Phineas.

Filled with action, romance, comedy, new songs, and the undead. Get ready for "Phineas and Ferb and Zombies.".

If you want me to either work on Phineas and Ferb Get School'd or start this new zombie story, go to my profile and check out my poll. Vote on which story you think I should work on. Til then. PS2wizard is out, peace!


	16. Who Died and Made You President?

I do not own Phineas and Ferb,

**Ep. 4 Vote For Phineas**

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **The boys built projects during the entire summer

But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer.

With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

While Candace tries to keep her cool.

Dr. D is teaching high school science,

Perry stops him before there's violence

Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting

For some mega time BUSTING!

But those two can't curb

Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb.

As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)

(Cue montage of clips)

Build paper airplane airlines

Color outside of the lines

Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'

While interviewing Lincoln

Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"

Study Da Vinci's old plans

While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass

Using chainsaws in wood shop class

Working hard to get an A

As everyone hears Perry say...

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry.

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,

While Candace keeps getting fooled

**Candace: HEY!**

So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb

Are gonna get Schoooooled

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

So stick around as Phineas and Ferb

Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

**Ch. 1: Who Died and Made You President?**

It is lunchtime and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were having lunch. Not much had happened that today and might actually be-

"Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!" repeated Irving as he dashed to his heroes.

-quiet.

Irving skidded to a stop as he gasped for air while holding a flier.

"Phineas!" Irving said one last time.

"Hey Irving. Late for lunch again?" Phineas asked.

"No, but Buford did shove me in a locker." Irving explained.

"WHAT!" Baljeet exclaimed while Buford was taking his lunch money. "I thought I was your nerd."

"I have a life outside of you." said Buford as he shook Baljeet for money.

"Anyway, when I finally escaped I saw this flier and rushed here as fast as I can. Look for yourself."

Irving showed the boys the flier and what was so important.

**This Wednesday**

**Student Council Meeting**

**Topic: Phineas and Ferb**

**Bring Your Own Lunch, Cheapskates.**

"That last part was kinda mean." Phineas commented. "So why are you going to talk about us at this meeting?"

"I'm not. The class president is doing this." Irving said.

"Class president?" Phineas asked.

"Oh that's right, you guys were sick on Monday and Tuesday." said Isabella.

"Yeah, we had a little accident when we were trying to develop a cure for a common disease. So much for developing a cure for the common cold." said Phineas.

"Well basically these two new kids that arrived on Monday somehow managed to become Class President and Vice-President in less than a day. They aren't from around here, but they say they've heard of you guys." explained Irving.

"Well than we should go meet them and introduce ourselves. Ferb, I know who we're going to meet today."

"You should probably get Pierre to tell you what homework you missed. Hey, where is he?"

Pierre was currently in line at the cafeteria. The lunch lady gave him a slice of pizza, some carrots, milk, and gelatin for dessert. When he sat down, he looked at his gelatin dessert and saw Major Monogram's face.

"Afternoon, Agent P. What do you think of our new food-ograms? There's a tiny camera in here playing my image that can be digested easily. Of course, there was a slim chance another kid could have received this and you wouldn't. Plus, there's a chance that the camera could have dissolved and... okay maybe this wasn't our best idea." said Major Monogram.

"What about the exploding letter?" Carl asked off-screen.

"Okay fine, this is our second worst. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz hasn't been up to anything suspicious these last two days and has been seen lurking around the school. Which, ironically, just makes him more suspicious. So get out there, and find out what he's up to. Also, don't forget to eat your vegetables."

Pierre saluted Major Monogram and ran off. After he left, a chubby kid noticed the gelatin and began to eye it.

"Hmmm, free dessert." he said as he licked his lips.

"Uh-oh. Carl, hurry. Turn me off! TURN ME OFF!" Major Monogram ordered.

_Doofenshmirtz searching a looooockeeeeerr!_

After quickly changing from Pierre to Agent P, Perry easily found Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his head in a locker looking through it.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgr." growled Perry.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hit his head on the top of the locker in surprise as he removed his head from the locker.

"Perry the Platypus! Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a man when he's looking through a child's locker?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked while rubbing his head.

Perry gave a disapproving look and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation for what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was doing.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, for you see, my newest inator will teach you a lesson. Not only will it give me full control of the school, but the entire Tri-State Area!" he said, raising his fist.

BANG!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz bit his lip as he tried not to scream from accidentally hurting his hand by using it to hit a locker.

"Unfortunately, there is just one small problem, and it's kinda embarassing. I had it built on Monday, but I accidentally lost it somewhere in the school." Dr. Doofenshmirtz admitted as he rubbed his hand.

Perry nearly fainted from shock by what he heard: Dr. Doofenshmirtz lost an inator in a place a child could find it. Perry knew that in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hands it was dangerous, but in the hands of an unaware child it could be catastrophic.

"So anyway Perry the Platypus, I was thinking that maybe if you helped me find it we could get back to our usual routine." Dr. Doofenshmirtz suggested.

Perry already knew that teaming up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz was a bad idea, and he knew from experience. However, at least with two people searching they might find it faster. Perry looked at his nemesis and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Really? You'll help me? That's great, but we should probably leave before we get caught." he said about the locker. "If anyone asks, Ninjas did it." Dr. Doofenshmirtz started leaping and reaching the air vents in an effort to escape but couldn't reach them. "Well don't just stand there, give me a boost." he said.

In a different hallway, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet are outside the classroom where the student council meeting is being held.

"Well Ferb, let's go meet our new class president." said Phineas.

Phineas opened the door and as he came in he asked "Um, is the class president here?"

"Yes, yes I am." said the class president sinisterly. Phineas and Ferb saw the class president with a bunch of other student council members in chair and the vice president standing next to the president like a bodyguard. "And that's President Thaddeus to you."

"Oh. These two." Isabella said with distaste.

"Hey Ferb, it's Thaddeus and Thor." Phineas said.

Thaddeus and Thor looked just like Phineas and Ferb, except Thaddeus had glasses, curly brown hair, green overalls, and was more arrogant than Phineas, and Thor had blonde bowl-cut haircut, a light blue shirt, gray shorts, and was a little stronger than Ferb.

"Well well well, if it isn't Wimpeas and Nerd." taunted Thaddeus.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Phineas said, not noticing the insult.

"You know them?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, the last time we saw them we had a contest to see who could build the best fort. We weren't sure what they thought because they just froze in awe." Phineas said.

"Yeah yeah, well if you don't mind, we're having a meeting about not letting you have supplies delivered to the school." Thaddeus said

"WHAT? Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because those deliveries are distracting and also should be reserved for school deliveries, and the projects Thor and I do." Thaddeus stated.

"Hey that's not fair!" Isabella shouted.

"Tough luck, hot stuff." Thaddeus said. Isabella balled her hands into fists and tried her best to keep calm.

"He's right." Phineas said. "He is president. I mean after all, he was voted fair and square."

"Voted? Hah! I just asked for it and they gave it to me." Thaddeus said.

"But that doesn't sound right." Baljeet said.

"Well no one else was running against me, so it was pretty easy." Thaddeus gloated.

"Well shouldn't you at least have an election just to be fair?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah right, who'd be stupid enough to run against me?"

"Phineas would." Buford said.

"Really?" Phineas asked in shock.

"Buford's right, except for the stupid part. You should run Phineas, you'd be an awesome class president. You could make school fun for everyone." Isabella said.

"I agree." Baljeet said.

"I'd vote for you even if your name wasn't on the ballot." Irving said.

"Well, I guess so, but only if Ferb is my Vice President. What do you say?" Phineas asked.

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Alright then, I guess I'm running for class president." Phineas said.

"Fine, but good luck getting the election approved by the Principal. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" mocked Thaddeus

"Well it shouldn't be too hard. She is our mom." Phineas said.

"Ha ha ha ha- wait she is?" Thaddeus said in shock.

"Yep. Just think Ferb at what we could do to this school." Phineas told Ferb.

CCCCRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKK!

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he fell from the air vent and onto the floor. He and Perry were in the air vent looking for the missing inator when the air vent couldn't hold Dr. Doofenshmirtz's weight anymore. Perry was still in the air vent and just facepalmed himself as he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz fall.

"I guess the first thing would be to improve the airvent's weight capacity." said Ferb.

**End of Ch. 1**

**Well, if you haven't guessed it already, Phineas and Ferb Get School'd Season 1 was voted top on my poll. And it looks like Phineas and Ferb have some competition. Stay tuned for the to see if the race is a go and if Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds his inator. Plus, I should have a new parody song by the end of the week. Until the next chapter, Happy Spring Break!**


	17. I Really Debate You

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I apologize for the delay. Hope you like the song.

Ch. 2: I Really Debate You

Once school was finished, Phineas and Ferb headed to the where their Mom was to ask about the class election. They walked into the Principal's office and saw their Mom doing some paperwork.

"Hi Mom," Phineas said.

"Oh hi boys. Shouldn't you two be heading back to the house?" she asked.

"Well actually we need to ask you something." Phineas asked.

Before Linda could respond, a hunched janitor with green overalls and a brown mustashe walked in.

"Um hello. I just came here to some janitoring. Don't mind me," said the janitor with a foreign accent. As he started mopping while looking around the room, Perry walked in in pet mode.

"Oh there you are Perry." said Phineas as he picked up his pet and placed him in his lap.

"Excuse me, but you look awfully familiar. Do I know you?" Linda asked suspiciously.

"Uhmmmmmm," the janitor said nervously, "No, we have never met. I'm new here. My name is Guy... uhhh Incognito."

"... Alright then." Linda said as the "Janitor" continued mopping.

"Anyway, is it true that when we were at home, some new kids asked you if they could be class president and you let them?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I don't remember anyone asking me about that, but then again I was probably so busy with paperwork I must have agreed without noticing," Linda said as the janitor stopped mopping and began looking through the file cabinet behind her.

"I thought something was fishy," said Phineas. "Well would it be alright if we had an election? We want to run and Ferb was thinking that we could have the debates tomorrow during the lunch," Phineas said as the janitor began searching through the closet.

"I guess that would be alright. It's too bad I won't be there, but I'm sure Candace will keep me "informed" about it," Linda joked as the janitor started searching through Phineas and Ferb's backpacks.

"Great. Thanks Mom," said Phineas as he and Ferb grabbed Perry and headed home.

"Drat, it's not here." said the "janitor" under his breath. "Well anyway, sayonara." The janitor closed the door as he left the room, which was now a huge mess thanks to him.

"I should really talk to the Janitor Union," said Linda.

The next day...

It was lunchtime and the cafeteria now had a huge stage with red, white, and blue banners. Kids were getting their lunch as fast as possible and rushing to get a good seat. With the last of the kids sitting down, the lights dimmed and music began to play marching music. Isabella and the Fireside Girl holding "Vote for Phineas" signs come out marching..

*March music plays as the girls get ready to sing*

Isabella: _Listen uuuuuup, for Phinea's Flynn._

_Here's worthyyyyyyy enough to win._

_He's a wonderful leader and a blast._

_Been to the future and the past._

_Vote for Phiiiii-neeee-aaaaaas._

Just then, some girls with "Vote For Thaddeus" signs came out with a girl leading them.

Thaddeus Supporter: _Phineaaaaaaaas, you shouldn't choose_

_Thaddeuuuuuuuuus, you can't refuse._

_He invented own flavor of ice cream,_

_beat the boogeyman, and is a dream._

_Vote for Thaaaaa-deeee-uuuuus._

Isabella:_ Phineas, built a beach and TV shoooooow._

_Thaddeus, made a mountain filled with snoooow_

_Walked on the sun, and spit on it._

Isabella: _Rode a robot bull, for more than a minute._

_Became an official superhero_

Thaddeus Supporter: _Had a snowball fight, 20 below zero_

Isabella:_Vote for Phin-_

Thaddeus Supporter:_ Thad-_

Isabella and Thaddeus Supporter:-_eeeeee-_

_-uuuuuuus  
>-aaaaaaas<em>

When the music stopped, the girls got off the stage while Thaddeus and Phineas approached their podiums.

"Welcome everyone, to the Class Presidency Debates. I'm Irving, I will be the moderator to what might be the most AWESOME THING EVER!" Irving exclaimed. "Anyway, our candidates for class president are the awesome Phineas Flynn and the new kid Thaddeus Thorndle."

Almost all the kids cheered for Phineas and few for Thaddeus.

"Now, since we have until the end of lunch to do this and neither of the candidates were given enough time to actually write a speech, we'll just skip to the Q&A, where kids in the crowd will ask the candidates questions that." Irving instructed.

"Bring it on!" encouraged Thaddeus. "Okay, the cute one that just sang." Thaddeus pointed to Isabella who was in the crowd stood up, mildly irritated by Thaddeus.

"Well, if one of you wanted to go out with a girl, how would you ask her and what would do on said date?" Isabella asked, looking mostly at Phineas.

"Oooh, nice. A question that reveals how mature the candidates are. Thaddeus?" Irving asked.

"Pfff, ask? I'm sure this girl would probably come crawling to me and begging to go out. I'd have to think about it and if I had time, maybe. Then I'd go to my favorite restaurant, tell her about all my past creations, let her help me with a project, then drop her off at home, and give her my number. However in your case, you can have it now," Thaddeus hinted to Isabella.

"Bleh." Isabella said in response.

"Phineas, your response?" Irving asked.

"Well, off the top of my head I guess I'd first just talk to the girl and try to find out what she likes and see if we have anything in common. Then maybe ask her if when she would wanted to hang out and make plan. As for the date, I guess just eat at wherever she likes, ask maybe compliment her and try to start a conversation so I can find more about her, than go somewhere she likes to have fun, take her home, and so if we could do it again if it went okay. Um, how was that?"

Isabella didn't respond because she was too engulfed in Phineasland and the thought of such a date with Phineas made her faint with a giddy smile on her face.

"Alright, next question." Irving said.

Buford wedgied Baljeet and raised him up for everyone to see. "Um, yes, what are your plans on the current bully crisis? AIIGH! And the nerd crisis" he yelped as Buford pulled harder on the last sentence.

"Phineas?" asked Irving.

"Well since the common problem with bully and nerds is that they both have problems with socializing so the first problem would be to help them with that and maybe introduce them with other nerds and bullies so that have some friends and maybe give the bullies some psychiatric help to see if their bullying is a result of some mental trauma."

"Lame." stated Thaddeus. "I'd just get a game room or something for the nerds to hide in, and force the bullies to skip recess and bully other bullies until they learn their lesson."

"Hmm, tough rules. Alright next person."

Candace stood up holding a pennant saying "Go Phineas" and asked "Alright, even though I'm still going to bust you to Mom, I'll just ask how you feel about busting."

"Oooh, controversial topic." Irving said.

"Well personally I think "busting" is a bit silly and that instead of busting people, we should just calmly let them know that what they're doing is dangerous and that they should be careful." Phineas suggested.

"Not on my watch. If I were class president, I'd have a the whole school on Bust patrol so that if something bustworthy is happening, they'd get caught, excluding Thor and myself." Thaddeus added.

Candace took out a marker and crossed out "Phineas" and wrote "Thaddeus".

"Alright, last question. Yes you in the lederhosen."

A man in lederhose that looked way to old to be a student asked, "Now this is just hypothetical, but if either of you had a powerful inator that could be used to take over, oh I don't know, the Tri-State Area where would you hide it?" the german-esque man asked.

Pierre was sitting next to him and face-palm'd himself after hearing that.

"Wait a second, aren't you one of science teachers?" Irving asked.

"No, no I'm not. Would a science teacher be weaing lederhosen?"

"... I guess not, anyway, what do you say Phineas?"

"Well that question is kinda strange, but if I did find an inator, I'd report it to the authorities so that they could handle the situation," Phineas answered.

"Well as impossible as the situation is, I guess I'd experiment with the inator, see if I can use it to my advantage, and probably hide it somewhere only I would know about, but nobody would expect." Thaddeus responded. "Also, if president I'd make Fridays a half-day andmake teachers give less homework."

"Alright, that's all we have for the candidates and now it's time for the Vice-president candidates to come out." Irving told.

Phineas and Thaddeus left the stage and Thor and Ferb took their place.

"Now for the candidates for vice-president. We have Ferb Fletcher and Thor Theedle. Are you two ready?"

Ferb and Thor were about to respond when-

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiing!

The bell rang to indicate that lunch ended.

"Oops, we're out of time. Sorry Thor and Ferb, I guess you won't be talking today. Remember everyone, during the last few minutes of school you will be given sheets of paper where you will write down who you want to be class president and vice president and submit them into the ballot boxes at your classes. Irving is out, peace!"

End of Ch. 2

Sorry this was short, but I couldn't think of a speech Phineas or Thaddeus could read or more interesting questions. Please review, and if you want, vote who you want to win and what question the candidates should have been asked.


	18. The Votes Are In

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Get ready for the results, and some twists.

Ch. 3: The Votes Are In

Two days have passed, and all the votes had been tallied. That morning, everyone in the school watched the TV monitors that were in each classroom and waited for the results. Phineas and Ferb were in the student council room with their mom, Thaddeus, and Thor being recorded live in the hallway with a microphone in his hand.

"Good morning Danville, this is Irving, anxiously awaiting the results of the class presidency. Right now, I am standing outside the student council room interviewing kids who are late to class and teachers. Oh, here's someone right now."Irving reported.

Irving started chasing after a 5th grader who was sprinting to class and clutching his books to his chest.

"Hey kid! Did you vote for Phineas?"Irving asked as he tried to catch up to the kid."

"Can't talk. Gotta run." He said as he dashed to his class.

"Well so much for that. Oh here's someone."

Irving spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz using an inator to see through the classroom walls as the camera came closer to him.

"Mr. Doofenshmortz, Mr. Doofenshmortz!"Irving said.

Upon seeing Irving he kicked the inator out of the camera's view and said "That's Doctor to you and it's Doofen-_shmirtz_."

"Who do you think will win? Phineas or Thaddeus?"

"Thade-who?"

"Thaddeus, the new kid who is running against Phineas for class president."

"You sure you don't mean Phineas?"

"Yes, he has a triangular shaped head, about my height-"

"That sounds like Phineas."

"-Brown hair, glasses…"

"Oh him. I don't know, I only met the kid once when he came into my classroom on Monday to ask where the Bathroom was. Anyway, I have to go back to work."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Irving asked

Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze and began to shift his eyes nervously. "Uhhhhhh, look! It's Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster being abducted by aliens."

"WHERE?"

The camera turned to where Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed but all that was there was an empty hallway.

"Hey there's nothing- where'd he go?" Irving asked as he saw that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was missing.

"Oh well. Oh wait, it's almost time!"Irving realized as he dashed back to the student council room. He ran into the room where the envelope with the new class president's name was in.

"Alright everyone, this it. The moment of truth."Irvingsaid as he grabbed the envelope.

"Hey Thaddeus, I just want to say good luck for you." Phineas said.

"Whatever. This election is mine." He boasted.

"Okay everyone, the new class president and vice president are….."Irving started.

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"…."

This was it. At this moment, either Phineas or Thaddeus would be class president and either Ferb or Thor would be vice-president. Everyone was on the edge of their seats; all the kids and faculty were waiting in anticipation. Even Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sweating so much he had to wring his lab coat of sweat.

"Man it's hot." He said as he continued to search through the boiler room for his missing inator. "Why do we even have a boiler room anyway?"

Everyone but Ferb and Thor's face was filled with concern. All that could be heard was the sound of the clock. As it went tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. Even kids in the bathroom were holding it in just to hear the results.

"What is taking so long?" Baljeet asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone shushed.

Irving raised the envelope slowly as he prepared to open the seal. Outside the sun beat down as a blue bird flew past the school. Irving's finger made contact with the envelope as he slowly slid his finger across the envelope's seal. The seal broke and the envelope opened. Irving reached for the note saying who won the election.

"Hey, where's Buford?" Isabella asked.

Irving grabbed the end of the note. He began to breathe heavily as he started raising it out. In deep space, Meap was-

SLAM!

Everyone in the student council and the camera faced the door, where Buford stormed into the room.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Just read it ALREADY or else I give you a real cliffhanger!" Buford yelled as he grabbed Irving.

"Sorry, I just wanted some dramatic tension."Irving said.

He pulled the note and read the names aloud.

"THADDEUS AND THOR?" he shouted in shock.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the school yelled in shock. All the the students and teachers were blown away by the results. Even Perry had his mouth agape while Dr. Doofenshmirtz was looking through the cafeteria's freezer. (BTW, before I get reviews saying that it's impossible for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to go from the boiler room to the freezer is impossible, I'd like to point out that Irving took a ver, very, very, veeeerrry, long time opening the envelope).

"Wait wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz responded as his teeth started to chitter from being in the freezer for so long.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa! I told you all I'd win, now step aside." Thaddeus gloated.

"Oh well. Congratulations Thaddeus. You too Thor." Phineas said.

"What!Bu-bu-bu-but this can't be true." Irving said in disbelief.

Thaddeus shoved him out of the way. He smiled at the camera and said, "Oh yeah, hail to the chief! And as my first act as class president, I decree that there will be none of the classes will be teaching anything today..."

"YAY!" cheered the students.

Thaddeus continued by saying, "...because as of now, I am **expelling Phineas and Ferb!**"

Nobody was cheering now. In fact, the entire school was dead silent. Everyone was too shocked to even gasp at what they had just heard. After a few seconds, someone spoke.

"What?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, by the end of today, you two will be expelled." Thaddeus repeated.

"But why?"

"Let's just say this just some presidential payback."

"Now hold on a second," Linda intervened, "What gives you the right to expel my boys?"

"Duh, I'm class president. I can do whatever I want."

"But that doesn't give total power. Right Mom?" Phineas asked.

"..."

"Mom?"

"...I'm sorry boys, but he's right. He does have the power to expel you." Linda admitted.

"He does?" Phineas asked.

"NO!" Isabella yelled.

"That's right, but I'm a fair man. For the rest of the day, you can say your final goodbyes before I expel on the school's news program. Thaddeus is out, peace!" he shouted as the camera and feed were shut off.

Buford had returned to the classroom where a distraught Baljeet and crying Isabella were at.

"Man, I did not see that coming." Buford said nonchalantly.

"*Sniff* Now I'll never get to tell him how I feel." sobbed Isabella.

"How could this have possibly happened? I thought Phineas was sure to win." Baljeet said.

"Yeah me too. Didn't see that whole expel thing comin'. If anything it's embarassing to me not being expelled before them." Buford added.

"And now I can't ask him to future dances!" Isabella wept.

"Wait, I did not mean it because he's my friend. I mean literally, he should have won, his popularity and likability was much higher than Thaddeus'. " Baljeet said. "Perhaps there was a mistake."

"You mean Thaddeus and Thor ain't really president and vice president?" Buford asked.

"Exactly." Baljeet said. Isabella dried her eyes when she heard this and she began to look serious.

"Than if we want to save Phineas and Ferb, we're going to find that mistake." Isabella said. "Come on."

The two boys followed Isabella out of the classroom. They expected the halls to be filled with other students who left class to go talk with their friends. Instead, most of the students were saying their goodbyes to Phineas and Ferb and treating them as if they were about to be executed. It took a couple minutes, but the three managed to find the room where the votes where stored.

"Okay, we're here." Isabella said.

"Let us hope that whoever is in here will let us-" Baljeet stopped when they entered.

"You better let me see those votes or else you will be beyond busted!" Candace threatened as she grabbed the nerd guarding the votes by his shirt.

"O-okay, you can look at the votes." stuttered the frightened nerd.

"That is so hot." Buford whispered.

"Candace?" Isabella asked. "What are you doing?

Candace let go of the nerd and looked at the three kids. "What does it look like? I'm trying to save my brothers."

"Oh come on even when they're about to be- wait, what?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, there had to be a mistake." Candace stated.

"How do you know?"

"Duh, there's no way my brothers could have lost. Plus, my busting senses is going haywire and the fact that I can't bust them if they're not at this school."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit you love your brothers and don't want them expelled." Isabella accused.

"...Okay fine, that too. Now can we get searching?" Candace asked.

Before the two could respond, two more people came in.

"Not so fast." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Everyone turned and gasped when he came in with Perry, who was in pet mode. "You mind if I take a look in there? I misplaced something and-"

"Whatever, just organize the votes into pile for "Thaddeus", "Thor, "Ferb", and "Phineas" ." Baljeet instructed.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry and shrugged as he began to help look as well as Perry.

5 hours later...

By the time they were done, all the votes were sorted and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry had left. Everyone who stayed was shocked to see that all the votes were for Thaddeus and Thor. Not a single vote was for Phineas or Ferb.

"I can't believe it. My brothers should have gotten at least one vote." Candace said.

"I voted for them." Isabella said.

"Us too." Buford and Baljeet said simultaneously.

"I did too." Irving said as he stuck his head through the door.

"Than how did- wait, what if the votes were switched?" Isabella asked.

"WHo the heck would want to make Phineas and Ferb lose an election?" Buford asked, not realizing how obvious the answer was.

"What time is it?" Isabella asked. Candace took her phone out and checked.

"2:58." Candace responded.

"Oh no! Phineas and Ferb are being expelled right now!" Isabella realized.

"Than let's go! Time to save my brothers." Candace said as they all ran to save Phineas and Ferb.

"WAIT!" Buford yelled. Candace, Baljeet, and Isabella stopped and asked "What?"

"I gotta use the bathroom." Buford said

**End of Ch. 3**

**Uh-oh, cliffhanger. Did Thaddeus and Thor rig the election? Will Phineas and Ferb get expelled? Will Dr. D finally find his inator? Do I actually have a solution to how Dr. D finds his inator? Was the last one rhetorical? I can't tell anymore. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion and sorry if it takes awhile to upload, I have to study for a test this weekend. Anyway, it's about 9:58 PM so maybe I should just end now.**


	19. Presidential Scandal

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 4: Presidential Scandal

After 3 minutes, Buford came out of the bathroom to find Candace, Baljeet, and Isabella impatiently waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" asked Baljeet.

"Sorry, there was a nerd in there I couldn't resist." Buford explained.

"Come on come on, let's go!" Candace rushed.

The four dashed to the art room where Phineas and Ferb's expulsion was being aired to the school. As they ran past the classrooms, the four could hear the monitors being turned on and the "Death March" tune being played.

"Oh no! It's starting!" Baljeet exclaimed.

As the four ran to stop Thaddeus, the class president himself sat in the teacher's chair in the art room smiling smugly. Thor and Linda standing to the side and Phineas and Ferb standing in front of Thaddeus, with their faces cast down. A camera was filming them for all the students and faculty to see in every classroom. In one classroom, Irving was wearing all black and crying like a widower at a funeral.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Thaddeus taunted. "I'm sure this will be a day to remember."

"You know I can't help but feel like you're enjoying this a little." Phineas noticed.

"Believe me, I don't like this as much as you do," Thaddeus assured.

"Then what's with the posters of us?" Phineas asked, referring to the posters on the wall depicting them being kicked out of school, behind bars, falling through a trap door, and one of just a flower.

"Thor likes to paint. Just look at all the paint buckets." he said referring to the pile of paint cans stacked about 7 ft. tall. "But before we get this show on the road, any last words?" Thaddeus asked

"Just that it's going to stink knowing that we won't be here to learn with our friends." Phineas said.

"What about you, Ferb?"

"-"

"Well look at the time, we gotta spped this up. Anyway, as class president, it is with great pride- er I mean sadness that I hereby expel-" started Thaddeus.

"STOP!" yelled Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet as they burst into the room exhausted and out of breath.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Thaddeus said.

"That's why we're here. You can't expel Phineas and Ferb because you two aren't class president. You rigged the election!" accused Isabella.

Everyone watching this and Linda gasped in surprise. Thaddeus and Thor kept cool and didn't even respond. "Hah!" Thaddeus laughed "Listen cutie, I know you're in denial because you don't want to admit you like me, but that doesn't mean you can make up ludicrous lies."

"But it isn't. We read the votes and they were all for you, but I know that my vote along with Buford and Baljeet's vote were for Phineas. Recount the votes for yourself." Isabella said.

"You mean these votes?" he asked, showing them a box full of shredded paper. "Ooops, must have mistaken them for recycling." he said slyly. "So it looks like you have no reason to accuse me or my brother. As I was saying-"

"Hold on, uh maybe you rigged it another way aside from the votes." Isabella suggested.

Candace leaned down and whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just stalling for time. If we can keep him occupied until the bell rings, maybe he'll move the expulsion to Monday and we'll get more time to find proof." Isabella explained.

"HEY! No whispering! Normally I'd dismiss the thought, but since I like you, I'll let you talk. Now how could I have rigged this election?" Thaddeus asked.

"Uhhhhh, well perhaps you used a special concoction that you put in the cafeteria food that would convince everyone to vote for you." Baljeet said.

"Or maybe you're not really Thaddeus, and just a robot imposter." accused Buford. He ran up to Thaddeus and began pulling on his face. "Take off the mask, imposter!"

"It's not a mask and I'm not a robot, you idiot!" Thaddeus roared. He managed to shove Buford off and straighten his glasses. "And there's no way I could have accessed the cafeteria anyway."

"Well what if you uhhh went to the future, found out who voted for Phineas, went back in to the past, convinced the people who voted for Phineas to vote for you-" Candace said.

"-and replaced the principal with a robot imposter." accused Buford, as he tackled Linda and pulled on LInda's face. "TAKE OFF THE MASK, PRINCIPAL IMPOSTER!"

"It's not a mask an get off before I give you detention." threatened Linda. Buford backed off as Linda got off the ground.

"Besides, how could I make a time machine in less than a day?" Thaddeus asked

Phineas was abvout to respond when Candace whispered, "Phineas, how much time do we have?"

Phineas looked and saw the clock read 3:05. "Five minutes," he replied.

"Great, how are we supposed to come up with a story to stall him with a five minute story in three seconds?" Baljeet whispered.

"Okay, so you didn't use time travel or weird potions, but I know how you did it." Buford said. "And it all started back in prehistoric times, when the first cavemen built a robot imposter to trick dinosaurs."

Everyone in the room groaned along with everyone in the school as Buford began his story.

* * *

><p>While Buford began his unusually long tale, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was slumped on the couch in the Teacher's lounge waloowing in his failure. Perry tried to comfort him and didn't have to worry about the other teachers seeing him because they were watching Phineas and Ferb's expulsion.<p>

"I can't believe we searched the entire school and didn't find my missing inator." Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I guess we'll never find it. Which is bad, because it was a really good one. I had my hopes on using it this week and even ranting about it to you."

Even though they were enemies, Perry couldn't help but pity the mad scientist. He acted like a little boy who lost his favorite toy. He sighed and grabbed an empty donut box from the counter. He shook the crumbs out, got on all fours, and placed it on himself.

"Perry the Platypus what are you doing? You look silly like you're in a trap and-" he stopped when he saw what his nemesis was doing. "Oh you want me to act out my rant to you? Thank you so much, that is so nice. Just-just give me a second to focus."

* * *

><p>"And after watching kabuki dramas, the wind-up toy inventors thought of using robots to replace people." rambled Buford.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz was now pumped and ready while Perry impatiently waited for him to start.<p>

"Ahem, so Perry the Platypus, thought you could sneak up on me? Well nice try, but this will be the last time we do this. Hopefully." he acted.

Perry rolled his eyes, knowing that his nemesis loved doing this.

"So, what's my evil scheme? Well since you asked, I've noticed that every evil leader seems to be able to persuade his subjects easily. Whether it's because they're tough, sneaky, or have some muscle, they are persuasive. It is this: The Persuade-inator!" he announced, pretending to hold a ray gun.

Perry actually was interested by this and decided to pay attention. "With just one shot, I will make anyone believe me, although it messes with their memory a little. Like if I cut in line, I can tell people they cut in line, blast 'em, and they'll believe me. Or if I saw a flat screen, I could steal it and persuade everyone into thinking I already bought it. But the best part, is I could walk into City Hall, blast my brother, and make him think that I should be mayor and take over the Tri-State Area."

Perry was now a little worried. This inator actually sounded dangerous and threatening.

"Could you imagine it? I would become leader, no, president of the Tri-State Area. I'd be all fancy, flying first class. Yep I'd be a first class president. My missing Persuade-inator could be used to make anyone a first class president," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

That's when Perry realized something Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentoned. It reminded him of what he heard over the week.

_Flashback_

_"I had it built on Monday, but I accidentally lost it somewhere in the school." admitted Dr. Doofenshmirtz_

_"Voted? Hah! I just asked for it and they gave it to me." Thaddeus said._

_"Anyway, is it true that when we were at home, some new kids asked you if they could be class president and you let them?" Phineas asked_

_"You know, I'm not sure. I don't remember anyone asking me about that," Linda said._

_"I only met the kid once when he came into my classroom on Monday to ask where the bathroom was." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said._

_"I guess I'd experiment with the inator, see if I can use it to my advantage, and probably hide it somewhere only I would know about, but nobody would expect." Thaddeus said._

That's when Perry finally realized it. He had an idea where the Persuade-inator was at. He shoved the box off him and started to drag Dr. Doofenshmirtx by is lab coat.

"What the- Hey, hey slow down. Are we practicing you fighting me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

* * *

><p>"-And that's when the Malaysian Robot Imposters Factory was opened in 1967. Which brings us to two years ago, where you two were assigned by your history teacher to look up failed Malaysian businesses for extra credit." Buford continued.<p>

Brrrrrrrrrrrring!

The bell rang that indicated school was over.

"Yes, you guys have to move the expulsion to Monday now." Candace said.

"-But what you didn't count on was that your elderly Grandma visited Malaysia in 1974, so you spent several hours looking up failed businbesses-" Buford continued.

"Nice try," Thaddeus said. "But if anyone tries to leave school, they get 10 weeks of detention."

Everyone who heard this got back into their seats and groaned.

"-the librarian invested in pork beans, so-" Buford continued.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Thaddeus, "There are so many errors and inconsistencies in that story I don't know where to begin. But you had better give up, it's pointless. Your friends are done for."

"Yeah guys, I hate to admit it but he's right." Phineas agreed. "There's nothing more we can do."

From the hallway, Perry watched as his owner gave up while he head onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's labcoat. He knew he had to do something. After analyzing the room, specifically Linda and all the posters. Especially won of them looked like itwas being blown against from inside the wall.

"Perry the Platypus, can you let go now?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry did so and saw a janitor who was waxing the floor. He grabbed the buffer and waxed underneath Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who quickly started to slip.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" he said as he tried to stand still.

"So, without any interruptions-" Thaddeus started.

Perry grabbed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab coat, which helped him a bit.

"Oh thanks Perry the Platypus, I would have been slipping all over the place." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"-I decree that Phineas and Ferb-"

Perry quickly opened the door and took another look at the posters.

"-are officially ex-"

WHACK!

Perry delivered a kick to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's back, causing him to slide uncontrollably into the room.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaa!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Watch it!" warned Thaddeus, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz slid straight to the wall.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiipppp!

Everyone gasped when they saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head go through the poster attached to a 5 foot wall. Perry hoped his plan worked as he ran to get his student disquise.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." said Phineas.

"Actually, it's quite roomy in here, except for the kid in here." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Kid?" Linda asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz managed to remove his head but his head was still stuck in the poster.

*Gasp*

Everyone was shocked to see that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was fine because behind the poster was a huge hiding space where Thor was holding something.

"Thor?" everyone in the room except Ferb, Linda, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Aha, then this must be a robot imposter!" shouted Buford as he started to pull on Thor's face, the one nex.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIPPPP!

Buford nearly fainted when he actually pulled Thor's face off, revealing a circuit board. "AHH! He really is a robot!"

When Thor got out of his hiding space, Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw what was in his hand.

"THE PERSUADE-INATOR!" he yelled, before realizing everyone heard him. "I mean, a device that look like a Persuade-inator."

"Cut the feed, CUT THE FEED!" ordered Thaddeus.

The camera was turned off and none of the classes were able to see what was happening.

"What's going on? Why do you have my Persuade-inator?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"A Persuade-inator?" Phineas asked.

"It's supposed to let you persuade people into doing anything. Like take over the Tri-State Area."

"Or rig an election?" Candace suggested. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded in agreement, every turned to Thaddeus. While everyone was confronting Thaddeus, Candace hit the "record" button on the camera.

"Fine you want to know what happened? When Thor and I got here, we had to use the bathroom, so went into this weirdo's class and asked. He went to clean up an explosion and when we saw his Persuade-inator or whatever, we took it. After that we tried to establish ourselves as "The Best", but apparently you guys already took it. So we used that inator to get your Mom to make us President and VP, but we didn't know she'd listen to you. So when you started this election, we decided to rig it by switching the votes, use the inator to get your Mom to make it look like we were in control, and expel you."

Everyone was in shock at Thaddeus' confession.

"So I admit it. I rigged the election and tricked all the stupid kids in this school and your gullible Mom." Thaddeus admitted.

"All by yourself?" Phineas asked.

"No way, I had Thor's help."

Candace stopped recording and hit the "live" button, allowing everyone in the school to see what was happening.

"But why would you want to expel us?" Phineas asked.

"Why? WHY?" Thaddeus yelled. "Do you remember the last time we met? Exactly?" Thaddeus asked.

"Yeah, we built the forts, you guys froze in shock, and left." Phineas stated.

"And your sister accused us of "breaking your brains" apparently." Ferb added.

"Well she wasn't far off. We were so shocked at losing to a bunch of amateurs, our faces froze like that for half the summer. We had to see professional doctors to unfreeze us, and by then summer was nearly over and we weren't considered "The Best" anymore. So that's why I did all this: transfer my brother and I to this school, steal a dangerous invention, rig an election: Because you took away my summer, Phineas Flynn!" shouted Thaddeus angrily.

"What? But I didn't mean to do it. I would never do somethin like that." Phineas said, pitying Thaddeus.

"It's true, Phineas doesn't hate anyone. Out of curiosity, what about me?" Ferb asked.

"I don't hate you as much. Thor on the other hand despises you." Thaddeus explained. Thor showed them a picture of Ferb and he tore it in half furiously.

"And since Plan A didn't work, time for Plan B." Thaddeus said. Thor threw the Persuade-inator and Thaddeus caught it. "You will all obey me because I am the greatest." Thaddeus said into the inator.

Thaddeus started firing laser blasts at everyone and hit Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were hit and became his mindless slaves. Everyone watching couldn't believe that Thaddeus had become power mad.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA! I still can't believe that this thing was originally set to "Platypus". Soon I will rule this school and everyone will forget the names "Phineas and Ferb" FOREVER!" he shouted. "Nothing can stop me."

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr." chattered Pierre. Pierre came out of his hiding place behind some eisels and the camera.

"Ah, you must be that foreign exchange kid I heard about. I take it you heard that?" Thaddeus asked.

Pierre nodded with a serious face, as everyone in the school watching was glued to the monitors. Even Major Monogram and Carl were watching from a secret surveilance.

"Oh no, if Agent P fights him, then he'll expose himself." Carl said with worry in his voice.

"Don't do it Agent P." said Major Monogram.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to fix that. THOR! Get him!" Thaddeus ordered.

Agent P's Theme Song begins to play as he gets in a fighting stance.

_He's a French foreign exchange _

_Student who lived in France._

Thor grabbed a box of markers and began tossing them like knives. Pierre leaped aside as the markers stuck into the wall. He grabbed the markers that fell on the ground and stuck them together to form a make-shift staff. He began twirling it to deflect the markers.

_He may be partially deaf_

_But he's always ready for da-a-a-a-nger._

When Thor ran out of markers, he ran over to the sculptor's area and began throwing clay. Pierre dodged the globs of clay and ducked behind a sculptor's spinning station.

_He prefers to be a pacifist_

_But when he needs to, he'll use his fists._

_And when it comes to platypi, he's a great imitatooooooor_

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr."_

Pierre used some clay and began to sculpt a huge bowl. When he finished he used it deflect the oncoming clay. It circled the bowl before being flung back at Thor.

_He's Pieeeeeerre_

_Pierre Equitulpus_

_Piiieeerrrre_

_Pierre Equitulpuuuuuuuus_

By the time the clay stoped being thrown, Thor was buried in hardened clay. Thaddeus sneered angrily at Pierre and aimed the Persuade-inator at him.

_Me may not speak English_

_But sure is able to read it._

Pierre ducked behind Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Thaddeus tried to hit him. He jumped from person to person to dodge the blasts.

_You gotta admit he's a pretty cool guy-y-y-y-y_

_He's an amazing from the start_

_And won every girl's _

_ANd you won't believe how much he sounds like platypiiiiii_

_"Grgrgrgrgrggr"_

_He's Pierre_

_Pierre Equitulpuuuus_

_Pierre_

_Pierre Equitulpuuuuus_

"Everyone, move away from Pierre." Thaddeus ordered. They all moved away and left him out in the open.

"You should grab Pierre." Thaddeus said into the Persuade-inator. He shot Buford and the bully managed to grab Pierre.

"Now, you are going to surrender." said Thaddeus as he blasted Pierre.

Everyone gasped in shock as they watched Thaddeus zap Pierre as they sat on the edge of their seats. Pierre head fell as he went limp.

"You can put him down now." Thaddeus said. Buford obeyed and put Pierre down. "Game over, Frenchy," mocked Thaddeus. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-"

"Grgrgrgrgrgr." chattered Pierre.

"What the-" exclaimed Thaddeus in disbelief as Pierre got up, unaffected by the Persuade-inator. "Bu-bu-bu-but that's impossible. I fixed that stupid thing. It should be able to affect all humans."

Pierre smiled slyly as he glared at Thaddeus, who was backing away. As Pierre walked towards him, Thaddeus kept firing shots but they didn't affect him.

_He prefers to be a pacifist_

_But when he needs to, he'll use his fists._

"Stay away!" warned Thaddeus. He stopped when he saw the pile of paint buckets and picked one up from the bottom, ready to throw.

_And when it comes to platypi, he's a great imitatooooooor._

"Grgrgrgrgrgr." Pierre chattered.

Suddenly, the paint bucket pile began to shake without the bucket of paint Thaddeus grabbed. By the time Thaddeus realized it, the entire thing came crumbling down and burying him in empty buckets of paint.

_He's Pierre_

_Pierre Equitulpuuuus_

_Pierre_

_Pie-errre Eeeeeeeeee._

Pierre saw Thaddeus' arm stick out from the pile still clutching the Persuade-inator. He grabbed it and hit the "Off" button. Instantly, everyone hit by the ray returned to normal.

"Huh? What just happened?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I think Pierre just saved us." Phineas said, as he smiled at his disquised pet.

"Cool. Now if you could just hand me that and-"

Pierre easily found the self-destruct button and pressed it. He grabbed a pucket of paint and threw it under before it exploded.

BOOOM!

A small boom was heard as some smoke came from the bucket.

"NOOOOO!" cried Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Curse you Pierre Equitulpus!"

Linda was the last one to come out of her daze. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Thaddeus as he rose from the bucket of paint piled, covered in paint stains, "your sons tried to physically harm me and I want them expelled!"

"And what gives you the right to do that?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?", he asked. "I'm class president. I am the unquestioned leader of this school! I-"

_"So I admit it. I rigged the election and tricked all the stupid kids in this school and your gullible Mom." Thaddeus admitted._

_"All by yourself?" Phineas asked._

_"No way, I had Thor's help."_

Thaddeus froze when he saw Candace play the video on the monitor near the door. That message played in every room in the school for all the faculty and students to see. Candace hit the stop button and smiled slyly Linda turned to the "class president" and said "Rigged an election? Gullible?" she asked angrily.

"Did I say gullible? I meant uhh glamorous?" said Thaddeus, as his clay covered brother joined him with a hunk of clay still stuck to his chest. "We can explain."

"Well, I think you'll have plenty of time to come up with an excuse in detention. About 8 weeks should do it." she said.

"That's about as long as summer." stated Thor with a Scottish accent.

"I thought I told you to never talk. You know I hate your accent." Thaddeus said.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Doofenshmirtz will make sure you learn something. Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Linda asked.

"Gladly. I have something that will teach them a lesson." he said sinisterly.

"Alright then. Come on boys." said Linda.

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz dragged the boys out, Thaddeus shouted "This isn't over. You haven't seen the last of Thaddeus Thorndle, Phineas Flynn."

"Or Thor Theedle" shouted Thor.

"SHUT UP!"

"Quiet you. Now I hope you like backstories, because you're going to be hearing a lot of them." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Thaddeus.

"YES! I finally busted someone to Mom. It wasn't you two, but it's a start." Candace said.

"Well I guess that wraps everything up." Phineas said.

"After we get everyone to vote again." said Ferb.

Next Wednesday...

"Alright everyone, it's time to see who won." Irving said on the monitors.

Everyone was in class and awaiting the results. Isabella leaned towards Phineas and said, "Good luck Phineas."

"Thanks Isabella." he said.

"Luck shmuck, of course he's gonna win. Who else could win?" Buford said.

"And the new class president is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Pierre Equitulpus! The first write-in to win a class presidency at this school. I guess showing Thaddeus and Thor whose boss made an impression on everyone." Irving said.

"Congratulations, President Pierre." said Phineas to Pierre as his mouth hung open in awe. "How do you feel?"

Pierre responded by face palming himself.

**The End**

**Phew, this chapter took longer to write than I thought. I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it, and stay tuned for the end credits. Sorry if there are spelling errors, I'm rushing to get this posted by tonight.**


	20. Vote for Phineas End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

End Credits

*Credits begin to roll*

"Even though we lost, it's still better than having Thaddeus and Thor win, I guess." Phineas said.

"Yeah, those guys were mean." Isabella said.

"Like our evil doppelgangers." Ferb said.

"Yeah. At least we don't have to worry about them or any other doppelgangers." said Phineas.

Meanwhile, Mandy sneered at Candace a few desks behind her.

"Nobody busts my brothers but me." Mandy said. "I will have my revenge on you Candace Flynn. Some day, I-"

"Shhhhh! No talking during the quiz." said the teacher.

"Sorry." she apologized.

*Disney Logo appears*

**That's the end of this episode. For the next episode, I want you to choose between two options: The Doof and the Bees or V-BBQ(Vegan Barbeque). And to make it easier to choose, the first one is mostly about Dr. Doofenshmirtz dealing with something all parents dread to talk about with their kids, but in front of a class and the second is mostly involved Jenny and an alternative barbeque. Please choose in a review and the more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**It's what President Pierre wants you to do. PS2wizard is out, Peace!**


	21. Can't I Just Quit?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb and thanks to everyone who voted for which episode I should write about.

**Episode 5: The Doof and the Bees**

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those two can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_So stick around as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

Ch. 1: Can't I Just Quit?

It was early in the morning when Dr. Doofenshmirtz came to the school. During the summer, he would have slept in til nine, but since he started working at the school, he's been waking up around seven o' clock. He took a sip from his coffee cup that Pierre Equitulpus gave him as he entered his classroom with Norm right behind him carrying a box labeled "Inator parts". Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat in his chair and sighed, enjoying the morning peace that he rarely got to enjoy.

"Ahhh, this is nice. Nothing but the sound of my thoughts for conquering the Tri-State Area and moans of kids who have a zero period." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Why did I even sign up for this?" a kid late for his zero period class said.

"Ahhhhh." he sighed as he leaned into his chair. "Nothing could ruin this moment. Oh, I better check what I have to teach today so that I'm actually prepared." he said, remembering how last time he had to improvise a lesson.

He took out his lesson plan and checked what he had to teach. As he examined the book, he took another sip of coffee and read.

"Come on, please be something evil." he said to himself. He always secretly wished this because it was Tuesday, and Vanessa had his class every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, and everyday he wished that he could teach something evil to her. Unfortunately, one look at the lesson plan and he froze. His cheery attitude disappeared as he read what was written in the book.

**Sex Ed**

"..."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shocked and didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at OWCA...<p>

Carl was busily preparing the break room for all the agents and Major Monogram. He checked all the databases, updated all the agents licenses and pet licenses, and double checked for any evil activities, and it wasn't even 8:00. He was humming "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" as he poured kibble into the dog bowls all marked "Agent D".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the school. His scream shook trees and scared birds, deer raised their heads from the grass, and a badly hurt man in a loincloth was once again attacked by monkeys.

Carl ended up overfilling a bowl and gasped.

"I know that scream." Carl said. He pulled out his cell phone and called Major Monogram. "Sir, Sir!"

"What is it Carl? Don't you know that I'm in the middle of something important." Major Monogram said as he read the funny pages in the newspaper while eating breakfast.

"Sir, we might have a D-48." Carl said.

Major Monogram put down the paper and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Very well." Major Monogram folded the comics in half, hit three panels of three different cartoons and a video transmitter started recording him.

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, the family was starting to have breakfast. Phineas and Ferb were reading from the comics, chuckling at one of the strips.

"Heh heh, classic." Phineas chuckled. "Hey, maybe Perry might want to read one."

Ferb dropped the comics in front of Perry while he was in pet mode. Perry saw something on it and took the paper with him in the next room. When he was sure everyone was busy, he looked over at the newly forming comic stip called "Agent P-unnies" which had a 3 panels with a drawing of Major Monogram in each one giving him his mission. Perry started reading them to see what was up.

"Agent P, we have just received news that a D-48 was heard. A Doofenshmirtz level 48 yell. Which can only mean that he royally messed up on one of his inators and it is now out of control. Go do your stuff." said the Major Monogram in each panel.

Before Perry could even put his fedora on, Phineas picked him up and took him to the car.

"Time for school, boy." Phineas said.

He placed the monotreme on his lap as the family piled into the car and drove to the school.

Rrrrrrring!

"I wonder who that could be?" Linda wondered as she answered her phone. "Hello? Oh hi. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I'm sorry, but that could take a couple weeks. Uh-huh. Alright, good bye." said Linda as she hung up.

"Who was it?" Phineas asked.

"Some teacher who wanted to quit just to get out of teaching an embarassing lesson." Linda responded. "Some people just try to do anything to get out embarassing situations. Like that old janitor we have that doesn't want us to give him a birthday party."

"Oh you mean the lonely old chap that shakes his only hand at kids and always scowls?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Wow. That sounds kinda sad." Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, that's just great. What kind of country do we live in where a man can't quit his job without taking weeks to do the paperwork?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned as he put his phone away.<p>

"Sir, I still do not see what the big deal is." Norm said.

"Of course you don't, you're not a dad."

"That does not explain much."

He groaned as he looked at the robot man and said, "The reason that I'm worrying is that I haven't given Vanessa the "birds and the bees" talk yet. I would have done it, but I didn't want to traumatize her like my parents did when I was child, which was so bad I can't even do a backstory without screaming. I tried to make it less gross, but apparently I can't without making it sound embarassing. Now, not only do I have to tell her about it, I have to tell an entire class about it. It's a parent's worst nightmare."

"You mean the one with the anvil and-"

"No, that's a complete different nightmare that only I have. Everyone parent dreads the giving their kids the talk, because it could make you look disgusting or traumatize them. Now I have to give the talk to a group of ramdom kids, so now I'll eithergross them out and traumatize them, or I could say something wrong. Or worse, I could accidentally make somekind of double entendre or talk about my past experience. Then I'd look like a pervert, and then rumors would spread, and not only would Vanessa be called the "daughter of the pervert"-"

"Instead of being called the "Daughter of the crazy science teacher"." Norm added.

"-but I could get fired. People would think I'm a threat and-and I'd be fired because the staff might think I'd do something to a student, everyone would think I'm a sicko, and my life would be ruined." Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained as he collapsed in his chair.

"Again?" Norm asked, remembering the embarassing video of him on rollerskates, the video of him saving a kitten, the failed Yodel-inator, and many others.

"Yes, but this time it won't ruin me with embarassment. I'll be hated by everyone for all the wrong reasons. Then I'd never get a date, Charlene could try to take Vanessa away-"

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"NO I AM NOT!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he slammed his fist on his desk, spilling his coffee.

"I'll get some napkins."

"Norm I'm having a crisis here, how can you not care about what situation?"

"Apathy, sir. I don't find it interesting."

"Wait a minute, that's it! If I can get my class to not care about the lecture, then they won't bother judging me."

"Don't they already do that?"

"Yes, that could work. I could make an inator to make them not care. I'm a genius." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said while ignoring Norm. He ran to the backroom and started to build an inator.

"I guess just getting a video explaining the lesson is too easy." said Norm.

**End of Ch. 1**

**Uh-oh, this should get interesting. Thanks to all the fans who voted for this episode. I'll try my best not to traumatize the kids reading this (if there are any). Please review, and for those who saw "Minor Monogram", what did you think? PS2wizard is out, Peace!**


	22. What Do Janitors Like?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 2: What Do Janitors Like Anyway?

It was recess and the boys needed to think of something to brighten up a cranky old janitor's birthday. They spotted the elderly custodian mopping the floors. The janitor's name was Hank Churnel, he had a green vest with an orange shirt underneath, jeans with a hole in one of the legs, aged gray hair, moderately fit, a little stubble on his face, and was about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's heght. The most noticable feature about him was that he was missing his left arm which kids would often gawk at. It made his job as a janitor harder, but he managed to suffice.

The boys approached the cranky custodian mopping the floor and Phineas said, "Morning Mr. Churnel."

Mr. Churnel saw the boys and groaned. "Oh, it's you two." he said. "So what project do you have for me to clean up after this time?"

The boys didn't take offense from the janitor's rudeness since they knew he was like that with everyone. However, they didn't know that this janitor liked them the least. He didn't like kids mostly because they made so many messes and he had to clean them up, but Phineas and Ferb made most of the messes he cleaned after. Everytime they finished a project, he had to clean up the oil spills, loose parts laying around, and other debris left behind from their projects. It just meant more work for him and another reason to hate his job.

Phineas ignored the sarcasm and said "Actually, we wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and-"

"Oh great, another annoying youngin' saying that, just like that principal. I thought I made it clear to her I don't like birthdays."

"Oh that's silly." Phineas said. "Birthdays are always great."

"Not mine. Everytime I have one, either I spend it alone or with people that just put on a fake smile and congratulate me on getting older. At least this way less people will annoy me and I won't get gifts I hate."

"But-"

"But nothing. The only thing I'd want for my birthday this year would to be left alone with me, myself, and I. Now get goin' before I start shaking my fist at you and growling at you angrily as you walk away from me." he warned.

The two took his advice and left, leaving him to resume mopping. Once they were far enough, Ferb said, "I suppose getting him a giftcard is out of the question."

"Yes, yes it is. But you heard the man. All he wants his he, himself, and him, so let's give it to him." said Phineas as the boys headed to Woodshop.

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz High School Sci-ence Claaaaass!<em>

_BANG!_

"I wonder what that could be?" wondered Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he opened his classroom door. He looked out into the hallway and only saw students walking by. He looked down and noticed a newspaper on the ground. He shrugge, picked it up, and brought it into the classroom.

"Score! I got another teacher's paper." he said as he began to read the title. " 'Platypus Times'? What a weird name for a-

WHACK!

As soon as Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the paper, Perry leaped out and delivered an uppercut, sending him across the room. As he got up he asked "A Platypus?"

Perry turned the newspaper to the next page where his fedora was in.

"Newsy the Newspaper! I thought I recycled you a year ago." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry rolled his eyes and didn't even want to know the backstory behind that. Perry put his fedora on which made Dr. Doofenshmirtz realize who it was.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! How do you know Newsy? Oh well it doesn't matter, let me show you what I'm doing today. Behold, the APATHY-INATOR!" he motioned towards a green inator that resembled a leafblower. Perry started to count down from 3 then 2 then 1-

"It all started back in Gimmelstump." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated, as if on cue. "You see, unlike modern parenting, my parents wera bit more... straight forward on the "birds and the bees" speech. Let's just say it was very graphic that if I tried to flashback, I bet we'd get censored. Basically, it traumatized me and basically it took weeks for me to calm myself. Of course, by then I had discovered that parents had made me a lawn gnome, which I now you're familiar with."

Perry was a little nervous and gelt a little awkward being told this by his nemesis. He was tempted to leave, but he still had to stop him.

"Yeah and let's just say the ocelots showed me better than my parents. The point is when Vanessa was born, I made a vow that when I gave her "the talk", it would not traumatize her like it did me. The only problem, I have to tell her via sex ed because I put it off for so long. Now I have to explain where babies come from without embarassing Vanessa or myself and not looking like a pervert. So that's why I built the Apathy-inator." he explained.

So far the Apathy-inator seemed harm-less for the most part. Perry was still suspicious about how it could be used for evil, but for the most part he was relieved that this was less awkward and wasn't getting creepier.

"So basically, as the name implies, I'm going to use the Apathy-inator to zap Vanessa and her classmates before the lesson. Once hit, they will automatically lose all interest in anything. A car could crash through the wall and they wouldn't care. While this happens, I'll give the lesson and they won't react to it in anyway, kinda like my other classes. Once I'm done, I'll just reverse the effects and throw away the inator." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry was relieved to hear that for once Dr. Doofenshmirtz made something that wasn't evil. Perry could probably take the rest of the day off and not worry about a thing. He headed for the door as he smiled.

"Huh, well look at that. The one time I make an inator that isn't used for evil and Perry leaves it alone. He doesn't even care if I use it. Man it'd be nice if everyone was like. I could probably just take over the... Tri...State...Area." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, slowing down near the end as he slowly had an idea. He smiled deviously at his inator, but before he could pick it up Perry walked in with his arms folded and an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh. You heard that? Ah heh heh, maybe I should have waited for you to leave. Oh well. Who cares? NOT YOU!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he picked up the inator and blasted Perry. Perry was unprepared and caught off guard as the force of the blast sent me crashing against the wall.

"Whoops." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He didn't realize how much force the Apathy-inator used and made a mental note to fix that. He then ran to his nemesis, hoping that he hadn't hurt him more than he wanted to. "Perry the Platypus, are you okay?"

Perry got up, looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and just shrugged. "You sure? Alright, then let the fight continue."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz raised his fists but Perry just stood there like he was bored out of his mind not doing anything. After a few seconds Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed something was wrong. "Perry the Platypus, why aren't you fighting me? Don't you want to stop me?"

Perry shrugged as he just blinked unemotionally at the evil scientist.

"Wait a second, you don't care. The Apathy-inator made you not care about anything. Even stopping me. This is perfect. I can make you do anything I want. Perry the Platypus, I command you to get me a soda from the vending machine. Here's some quarters just in case you don't have enough." he said handing Perry some quarters. "I'd give you a dollar but those things usually give you your dollar back and it gets annoying after awhile."

Perry just walked to one of the desks and sat down with his feet up on the desk. He grabbed a quarter and started flipping and catching it.

"Wow that is so cool. Disappointing that I just lost $1.25 in loose change, but at least now I know when you don't care about anything, you don't care about anything. Whether it be making up your mind or doing something."

* * *

><p>In Woodshop, Phineas and Ferb were standing in front of a 7 foot wooden log that was bigger than both of the boys.<p>

"Look at her Ferb, ain't she a beaut?" Phineas asked. Ferb responded with a wolf whistle as they admired it's beauty.

"Well, time to get to work." Phineas said as he and Ferb grabbed their chainsaws. Phineas was about to pull the tab when he stopped "Wait a minute, what are we thinking?" Phineas asked as they put the chainsaw down. "This is incredibly dangerous. We should know better by now." The two boys walked away from the log.

They returned fifteen seconds with safety goggles and picked up their chainsaws. "Safety first. Let 'er rip!" shouted Phineas.

The two started the chainsaws and went to work. Little did they know Candace was watching from the hallway.

"Chainsaws? CHAINSAWS? Oh this two are soooooooooooo busted! Mom is going to flip." Candace said as she went to find her Mom.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Sorry this was so short, I think I'm getting senioritis and it's affecting my work. Plus, I've been thinking non-stop of blot bunnies for I story I have called Heroes of Light. It's a huge cartoon crossover I've been thinking about that I want to do. The summary for it is on my profile and BTW, it does include Phineas and Ferb. I'm thinking that during the summer and I might work on it along with this.**

**Also, to celebi4ever, I thought about what you said about Monty being in Vanessa's class, and you did give me an idea for an episode. I'll let you know when, but anyway please review, sorry if this episode grosses some of you out, and tell me if you think I should work on Heroes of Light. I have written a trailer-like preview. **


	23. NO! NOT IN SONG!

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. For those under 13, please skip this chapter if you value your childhood innocence.

Ch. 3: No! Not in Song!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNGGG!

The bell rang for the start of 6th period and Vanessa got to her seat. She frowned more than usual as she sat in the seat that her Dad picked out just for her. She still wasn't used to the glitter her father placed on her desk. She knew her Dad meant well, but he treated her like a child instead of an adult. It would be nice if he treated her like an adult once in awhile.

As the last bell rang, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came out with the Apathy-inator behind his back from the backroom where he had an apathetic Perry flipping a quarter in the air like a cool rebel.

"Okay, class it's time to learn about where babies come from." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated plainly.

Vanessa groaned and just dropped her head on her desk, wishing that she was dead. "Oh dear god." she groaned, already telling that this was going to be disastrous.

"But before we get started, let's ease up the tension in here." he said as he fired the Apathy-inator at the class. Instantly, every awkward, uncomfortable teen in the class into uncaring ones. Kinda like Johnny.

"So who's ready to learn?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked enthusiastically to test to see if the inator worked.

"Whatever." everyone said dully.

"Yes, I did it! Now to teach you kids about the birds and the bees. Yeah, time to get started. Yippy. Um... I guess I didn't plan this far ahead." admitted Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was so focused on his inator he never thought of how he would actually teach the lesson.

"Where to start. What can I teach you about the Birds and the Bees. The birds and the beeeeeeeees. The birds and the bees." he kept repeating, hoping that he would get an idea. He started tapping his feet as he thought, creating a rhythmic tap. "The birds and the bees, the birds and the bees."

*Cue hip-hop music, similar to the one playing when Ferb showed Jeremy his dancing in "Nerdy Dancing"*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _The birds and the bees_

_The birds and the bees_

_The birds and the bees_

_The birds and the bees_

_Well it all starts when_

_When a guy meets a girl_

_One that's quite a catch_

_And doesn't make him hurl._

_Boys used to think that girls were icky._

_It changes at puberty._

_They grow hair on their chest and voice changes a lot._

_That's what happens when a bird meets a bee._

_At first you won't notice_

_At the first glance._

_Your body starts to change_

_From your chest and in your pants._

_You'll start to feel an attraction_

_Caused by pheromones_

_It's not your fault_

_It's based on your X Chromosomes._

_Now this next part is top secret_

_Not often spoken, but discreet._

_But let's get down to business with gametes._

_They're the cells that have the roles_

_Of making cute, little babies_

_Guys have something called sperm_

_Girls have ovaries._

_When they both combine_

_The baby's in production_

_But the part before that_

_Has some gross instructions._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Wood Shop<p>

*Quirky Worky Song Starts*

Phineas and Ferb get to work on the log as Candace tries to get evidence. Phineas starts chopping at it with an axe while Ferb uses a chainsaw. Candace a slittle surprised her brothers could even lift those, but then again she spent her summer seeing her brothers do crazier stuff.

She tried sneaking up behind them, but Ferb nearly took her head off with the chainsaw as he raised it. Luckily it missed, but cut her phone in half. Annoyed, she grabbed a camera and tried to take another picture. Phineas decided that after using the chainsaw to use his laser pen, that shot acutally lasers. He misfired and it bounced off of Ferb's chainsaw and destroyed Candace's camera. Candace groaned loudly as she wiped the soot off her face.

Phineas attached a teather to the top of the log and used the chainsaw to cut into the log while Ferb used the laser to cut deep into the wood behind him. Candace returned with an old-timey camera that she borrowed from her Grandpa and was about to take the picture, when a chunk of wood fell and crushed it.

"AHHHHHHHH! That's it! I'm getting Mom!" she said as she stormed out. Phineas and Ferb started to pick up the pace as the classroom was getting filled with sawdust.

* * *

><p>Perry was still in the storage room in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's class while he was still under the Apathy-inator's power. Deep down, he kinda wanted to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz but he just didn't feel like it. He couldn't decide whether to do something or not. All he felt like doing was flipping the coin he got from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry caught the twirling coin in his hand, not caring about how cool he looked and saw that it was heads.<p>

That's when he got an idea. Perry decided he'd flip to see what to do. If it landed heads, he would stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but if it was tails, he'd do nothing. Not caring about what side it landed on, Perry flicked the coin into the air and caught it before it hit the ground. He looked down at the coin to see the result.

Heads.

Perry shrugged and left the storage room. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still doing his abnormal sex ed rap that was still too weird to describe. Luckily, he didn't care thaks to the Apathy-inator's effects. He casually walked over to the inator, hit the reverse switch, and zapped himself.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _We nearly at the end_

_But things are about to get worst._

_Mainly for the girl_

_When her water bursts._

POW!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't get to finsh his rap (luckily) because the now alert Perry the Platypus uppercuted him.

"OW! Perry the Platypus! You're back to normal? Not cool!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He grabbed the Apathy-inator and started firing at Perry. This time, Perry was prepared and dodged the blasts. Perry leaped in front of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tried to yank the Apathy-inator away from him. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't ready to give up, and kept a firm grip on the Apathy-inator.

"Perry the Platypus stop pulling!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered as he attempted to wrestle for control.

* * *

><p>"Candace stop pulling." ordered Linda, as her daughter crazily dragged her through the hallways.<p>

"No, not until you see Phineas and Ferb doing their dangerous... thing." Candace said, not entirely sure on what her brothers were doing exactly. Even though her mother's struggling made it harder for her to pull her, she still moved on. Luckily for her, things got easier when they passed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's class.

* * *

><p>Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were still fighting for control of the Apathy-inator. Neither was winning and the two were accidentally firing blasts randomly. Like a laser light show, random shots were fired all over the place, not that the class cared. Coincidentally, one of the shots was fired into the hallway, which hit Linda just as they passed.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were putting the final touches on their project as they began cutting into the log with their chainsaws. Candace arrived with Linda and presented her Mom the boys' creation.<p>

"See Mom, see see? The boys are using chainsaws! Tell me that's not bustworthy." she exclaimed as she waited for her Mom's reaction.

"Meh." Linda said nonchalantly.

Candace was surprised that her mother was saying this. She looked again and saw her brothers were still there using chainsaw in front of their mother and all she had to say was 'meh'?

"Meh? What do you mean "Meh"? They're clearly doing something dangerous!" Candace stated.

"...Whatever." Linda said she walked away. Candace just stood there with her mouth wide open in eventually focused and chased back after her Mom. As Phineas and Ferb finished up their project, Hank came in and scowled as he saw the boys making a mess.

"Alright, what are you two up to now?" he asked in an unhappy tone.

"Just finishing up your present: yourself." stated Phineas as he presented a wooden statue of the cranky cleaner. With precise detail, the boys presented the life-like staue of Hank that captured his image to the last detail.

"Why the heck would I want this?" the janitor asked.

"You said all you wanted was yourself, so we made an exact replica of you." Phineas said.

"Exact? HAH! You made it with two arms, you blind brat!"

"Actually, that's a bonus. Ferb?"

Ferb pulled the extra arm off and pressed a button that made it glow to life. "We also made you wooden, robotic fake arm. Complete with sensory detectors, adjustable size and length, and an MP3 player. Plus, it also has extra cleaning functions so that it makes cleaning up messes twice as easy."

Ferb connected the arm to Hank as pressed one of the buttons, making the fake hand turn into a mop, sponge, fork, back scratcher, hedge trimmer, and back to a hand. "So what do you think?"

"Well, as long as it's free. Now get outta here, I gotta get cleaning." he ordered. The boys obeyed and left the janitor to clean up the mess. As he admired the statue, a small smile formed on his face as he flexed his fake fingers.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally took the Apathy-inator out of Perry's hands and aimed at the monotreme.<p>

"Aha! Finally, I got it. I can't believe it actually took that long to grab it out of your hands, caus I mean you're a platypus, you shouldn't be able to be that strong. Anyway, prepare to not care!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

With nowhere to go and the end of the inator inches from his face, Perry had one shot to save the day. He grabbed the quarter from earlier and flicked it into the muzzle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired, but the coin just blocked the shot.

"What? Wha-what's going?" he wondered. He kept pressing the trigger, but it caused the Apathy-inator to overload. "Uh-oh." he said.

BOOOOOM!

The Apathy-inator exploded, and the aftereffects caused everyone affected by the ray to return to normal.

"Whoa, what happened?" Vanessa asked. "Oh right, the most embarassing moment of my life."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "What are you talking about? I just finished."

"Really? I don't remember a thing." said one of the students. The rest of the students agreed to not remembering anything.

"Wow, I guess the Apathy-inator makes people so apathetic they don't even care to remember the experience."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNG!

As the bell rang, the students sighed knowing that they didn't have to hear the lesson, Vanessa being the most relieved.

"Wait, so that was all for nothing? Can you believe that Perry the Platy- Perry the Platypus?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he noticed Perry was gone. He saw the platypus in the hallway flipping the coin one last time before leaving.

"Curse you Perry the- you know what, I don't even care anymore." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Come on! You have to care a little bit." whined Candace as she tried to convince her Mom to bust her brothers. At that moment, she was returning to normal.<p>

"Huh? Care about what?" Linda asked.

"Phineas and Ferb! Don't you remember?" Candace said.

"Ugh, fine Candace let's go see what they're up to." Linda said. Candace was a little confused about her Mom forgetting it, but was more focused on getting her there. Unfortuantely, when they returned, while the statue was still there and so was Hank, Phineas and Ferb weren't and thus no proof that they were doing anything bust-worthy."

"What! NOOO! Where did they go?" Candace said.

"Oh hello, Mr. Churnel. I see you got some gifts." Linda said referring to the arm and statue.

"Huh? Uh yes, some kids made them." he said, not bothering to say who.

"Well that's nice. I know you don't want a party, but if you want there's some cake in the teacher's lounge if you want." Linda offered.

Normally, he would have scoffed and turned her down rudely, but instead he just smiled and said "Sure, I'd like that."

**The End**

**I hope that you liked this chapter. I know this is shorter than most of episodes, but I couldn't think of a way to make this AND another chapter. Stay tuned for the credits.**


	24. Doof and the Bees End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**End Credits**

*Credits Roll*

As all the other teens leave, Vanessa gets stopped by her Dad.

"Vanessa, before you go we need to have a talk." he said seriously.

Vanessa sat back down and could tell this was going to be an embarassing Daddy-daughter talk. "Now I know I should have done this awhile ago, but I guess now is better than never. It's time we talked about the birds and the bees."

Vanessa just scoffed and said "Dad, I'm not 14. I already now how that stuff works."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was taken back a little by this, not expecting that to happen. "You do!"

"Yeah, Mom already did this speech like when I was 14. Besides, what did you think, I still thought the stork came? Give me some credit" she said as she left.

*Disney Logo*

"...Okay, I'm glad we had this talk."

**I hope you liked this story. Sorry for the big fans of this story, but it may take awhile for me to update with the next episode "VBBQ", but I've decided to finally start my story Heroes of Light. It'll be in the Cartoon X-Over section, and it will have tons of crossover from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney Channel, Kingdom Hearts, and other cartoons. Phineas and Ferb were be in it along with some other Disney Channel shows. I'm gonna try to work on this and the crossover at the same time, so please be patient and check out Heroes of Light when it comes out. I'll try to publish it by next Friday, but since I'm graduating from high school and dealing with finals, I can't make any promses. PS2wizard is out, Peace!**


	25. Tomato or Not Tomato

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Episode 6: The Vegan Barbeque (VBBQ)

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those two can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_So stick around as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Tomato or Not Tomato<p>

Phineas and Ferb were sitting underneath their tree as they had a very interesting discussion.

"You know you're right." Said Phineas. "It is weird that even though summer's over, nothing has changed physically. I mean you think the leaves would have changed a little."

Just then, a leaf fell from the tree they sat under.

"Well it's a start."

At that moment, Jenny, Candace's animal-loving, hippy friend, came into the backyard.

"Hey Jenny." Said Phineas as he and Ferb waved at her.

"Hey guys. Is Candace around?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry. I think she said something about Jeremy. It was hard to tell with her girly giggling, sighing, and dreamily saying "Jeremy"." Phineas said.

"Oh man. She was my last hope." Said Jenny dejectedly.

"Last hope? For what?"

"Today's the Danville Silverware Appreciation Day."

"Really? What's that all about?"

"I don't know."

"I know a way we can find out. Ferb?"

Ferb pulled out a whistle and blew in it.

"Extra Credit." Sounded the whistle.

Everyone waited for something to happen, and then Baljeet rushed in with Buford being dragged as he hung onto Baljeet's underwear.

"Did someone say 'extra credit'?" Baljeet asked eagerly.

"Sorry, we didn't we just need you to tell us something." Said Phineas.

"Very well. Do you mind?" Baljeet asked Buford.

"Nah, I can wait." Buford said as he let go.

"So what would you like to know?" Baljeet asked.

"What's the deal behind the Danville Silverware Appreciation Day?" Phineas asked.

"You're in luck, I'm doing an extra credit report on the subject. It all started back in the days of when the Tri-State Area was still being constructed. John P. Tristate was having trouble paying for the construction of the Tri-State Area, so he went to beg for donations from the richest people around at the time, the Bleublods. Naturally, they were skeptical about funding John Tristate based on his rough, grizzly appearance, but he managed to impress them with his knowledge of silverware, thus convincing them to fund him to build the Tri-State Area." Lectured Baljeet.

"Talk about having a _silver tongue_." Joked Buford.

"… Anyway, every year a huge outdoor event where free food is served is held and can only be eaten with silverware, to honor John Tristate." Finished Baljeet.

"Cool." Said Phineas. "So why do you need Candace?"

"Well every year, there's a huge debate over whether vegetables or meat should be served, due to the limited amount of food, and every year less people support vegetables and more support meat. Candace said she was going to support me." Said Jenny.

Before Phineas could even ask, Baljeet said, "The reason behind these debates is that no one knows exactly what was served during the meal that lead to the Tri-State Area's birth. Whether it was sirloin or Ceasar, mutton or tomatoes, it was never known. So every year, the town decides to choose either vegetables or meeeeeeeeeeeeeat."

"I'm rooting for meat." Said Buford as he wedgied Baljeet.

"*Sigh* Now I've got no one to help me."

The two looked at Baljeet for an explanation to who Craig was, but he just shrugged in confusion.

"Who's Craig?" Phineas asked.

"Craig is the meat obsessed jerk who I used to date. I used to think he was cool for loving nature and his love of animals, but then I found that he's a total whack job."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Basically he thinks that protecting other animals is wrong and that it messes with the natural process. He even thinks eating meat is just a natural instinct that has to be embraced. Everytime there's a rally to save an endangered animal, he messes it up because he thinks its messing with nature."

"So he's protesting protesting?" Ferb asked

"Exactly, and now he's going to ruin another Danville Silverware Appreciation Day." She sulked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and knew that they had the same thought. "Jenny, I know what we're going to do today. We're going to help you get a leafy festival."

"Oh thanks you guys. You sure it's going to be organic, right?"

"Of course, we have all-natural ingredients: oregano, thyme, tomatoes, the whole enchilada."

"Where's Parsley on the list?"

"It's implied."

* * *

><p>Perry was in his lair sitting in his chair awaiting Major Monogram's orders. The Major appeared on screen to give the monotreme is mission.<p>

"Good morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen checking out a book on magnets for the 23rd time, and has been going around town buying magnets. It doesn't take a genius to know that whatever he's planning, it's evil and magnetic. Again. You know now that I think about it he's already done a lot of magnetic inators before. You'd think he'd try something new."

"I'm pretty sure they are." Said Carl off-screen.

"Are you sure. They sound so much alike."

"No he just adds inator to all of them."

"I'm telling you, he's done it before. Find out how many of his schemes involve magnets."

"Yes sir." Said Carl as he went to search for the list of magnet-related inators. Major Monogram returned his attention to Perry and said, "Well, unless you want to stay and hear this, I suggest you get going." Said Major Monogram.

Perry saluted and then ran out to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest plan just as Carl returned with the list.

"Okay, we have the Magnetism Magnifier, the Magnetism Magnifier-inator, a giant magnet, the Wood-inator, the Static Electro Amplif-inator-

* * *

><p>At the park, different booths were being set up for the festival. Even though it wasn't decided whether meat would be served or not, food was being prepared for either case. As Jeremy set up the Mr. Slushy Dawg booth, Candace was in the bushes watching her boyfriend dreamily like a stalker.<p>

"Ahhhhh, Jeremy" she sighed as she stared at him through her binoculars.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiinng!

Candace yelped as she nearly dropped her binoculars as her phone rang. She grabbed them before they hit the ground and answered her phone after ducking in the bushes so no one saw her.

"Hello?" Candace whispered.

"Hey Candace." Said Stacy.

"Hey Stacy, can you call back later?"

"*Sigh* What is it this time? Boys or busting?" she asked, referring to whether Candace was focused on Jeremy or busting her brothers.

"Jeremy. He's working the Slushy Dawg booth today and I'm helping him out today." She said, focused mostly on Jeremy.

"Weren't you supposed to help Jenny or something?"

"Weren't you?"

"…. Well played." Said Stacy. Wendy had asked her to help before asking Candace, but Stacy didn't want to because everyone preferred eating pork chops and greasy burgers than salad and soup, and she didn't want to be the kill joy.

"Gotta go Stace, see you later." Said Candace. She hung up and giddily headed to Jeremy after pulling a leaf out of her hair.

Little did she know that as she greeted Jeremy, Little Suzy and her poodle were not far away from them scheming against her.

**End of Ch. 1**

**I hope you liked this, please review, and I apologize for not updating sooner. For those who don't know, I've finally started working on my first cartoon crossover story "Heroes of Light: Ray of Hope". I'd like to hear your input on the story so far. **

**While I'm promoting stories, if there are any Marvel comics fans, I recommend reading "Inversion" by Infiniteburn. He's a friend of mine and a great author. It's a story of an alternate universe where all the bad guys are heroes and vice versa. I won't spoil much, I just thought I'd let you guys know of a great story, and surprise him with some views. Anyway it's 12:36 AM and I should get to bed soon. Until next time, PS2wizard is out, peace!**


	26. Doof Ettiquette

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Sorry for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Ch. 2: Doof Etiquette

Perry didn't take too long to get to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment. He kicked down Dr. Doofenshmirtz's front door and leaped into the mad scientist's lab. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting in a chair in front of a long, fancy table prepared for a meal.

"Ahhh, Perry the Platypus how nice of you to violate the sanctity of my home. Please have a seat." Offered Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry politely accepted and sat in one of the chairs.

"Now before we start, shouldn't you have your napkin in your lap?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry realized that he was right and quickly put the napkin in his lap. Suddenly, the napkin unraveled itself and wrapped around Perry's legs.

"HA! That's what you get for being courteous. " mocked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "So, you know how I hate basically every single holiday? Well Danville's Annual Silverware Appreciation Day is no exception. You see back in Gimmelshtump, my father was a very proud, boastful man. Whether it would be his dog show awards or Poke the Goozum with a Stick prizes, he loved showing off to people. In fact he would even host parties just to brag to people, which most people knew but hey it was a free meal. Well unfortunately, when Roger and I were old enough, he let us come to those parties in hopes of impressing his friends, but there was one problem: the silverware."

"You see, back in Gimmelshtump, we didn't just have salad forks and steak knives, we had more complicated and harder to remember things like the prungle hoffler and the tizzler sipper. It was too much for me to remember and embarrassed my father, but Roger somehow made it look easy. He made me look like a dummkoph. After that, he made me hide in the basement everytime he had a party and the only time I was ever allowed to go to my father's parties was when they all left and I had to clean up after them."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ended his backstory with a tear in his eye. He quickly wiped it away and said, "So anyway, Roger is hosting a fancy party at his new fancy, expensive, mansion-like house to impress some family called the Bleublods and their friends with his dinner etiquette, but he won't be able to impress them so easily. Behold, the Silverware-Attract-inator!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked to a large device that looked like a giant tuning fork. "With this, I will attract all the silverware in the Tri-State Area, especially my brother's, and leave everyone silverware-less. Without silverware, my brother and his guests won't be able to eat their fancy meals without looking like complete slobs. Hee heee ha ha ha!" laughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Of course, I have to wait for the party to start and the actual meal to start, but it will be worth it. I hope."

* * *

><p>"Ladies, Jenny, and man, I give you the ultimate solution to eating vegetables over meat." Announced Phineas to Jenny, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet while next to Ferb. The Atomic Natural Taste Spray, or ANTS for short."<p>

Ferb showed everyone one a small bottle labeled 'ANTS' on it.

"I still prefer beef." Said Buford.

"Not after you get a taste of this." Said Phineas as Ferb brought out two plates of salad. Ferb sprayed one of the salads with the ANTS while the other wasn't. He presented the two to Buford.

"Buford, if you would?" asked Phineas.

"No way, nuh uh, no way, no how." Refused Buford.

"Alright then, Baljeet?"

"Gladly." Baljeet said. Before he could even grab a fork Buford stole it and started eating.

"HEY! You didn't even want it."

"So what? I'm on the clock." Said Buford as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Terrible."

"Try the other one." Phineas suggested.

Buford shrugged and took a bite. His eyes dilated as he was overcome by a shocking flavor.

"Hey, this takes like a steak." He said.

"Exactly." Phineas said. "ANTS is made up of a chemical mixture Ferb and I concocted out of chemicals that have the same taste as meat, but made out of natural, vegan ingredients. So although it tastes like meat, it's completely organic and animal-free."

"You lost me after 'same taste as meat'." Buford said as he finished the salad.

"This is perfect. Finally, I can enjoy Danville Silverware Appreciation Day without Neil ruining it with slaughtered meat." Jenny said. "You're sure that this is organic?"

"Positive." Phineas replied. "Is it just me, or does it feel like something's missing?"

Everyone thought hard a couple of seconds before Ferb said, "Phineas and Ferb, you are so busted."

"There it is. Thanks Ferb." Phineas said.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Candace, she was back at the park finishing up the stand while watching Jeremy put some free samples on a platter for later. She was so busy ogling Jeremy she didn't noticed Suzy walk up to her.<p>

"Hello Candace." Suzy said.

"Oh hi Suzy." Said Candace. It took her a second to stop a realize what she said. She looked at Suzy and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh relax Candace, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to give you a present." Said Suzy innocently.

"It's not another squirrel is it?" Candace asked.

"Nope. It's a bottle of perfume." She said as she showed Candace a bottle of perfume.

"Really? Oh thank you Suzy." Said Candace.

"Here, let me spray some on." Said Suzy. She sprayed Candace with it, but due to her shortness she ended up spraying Candace's skirt. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Well, I guess it's okay. It was just an acci-" Candace stopped and sniffed something. "Why do I smell hot dogs?"

"Because this bottle is full of hot dog water." Suzy said evilly.

"Ewww, gross." Said Candace.

"Don't worry, I know someone who likes it." Suzy said. She brought three fingers to her mouth and whistled. Her little black poodle came charging towards Candace hungrily and pounced.

"AHHHHHH! Get it off of me!" screamed Candace.

RRRRRRRRRRIIP!

Candace quickly covered herself when Suzy's poodle tore her shirt off. She grabbed a handful of napkins and used them to cover herself.

"Nice Ducky Momo undies." Mocked Suzy.

"You are an evil little monster." Candace said.

"I've heard worse." She said. "But I might have a solution to your problem."

"What?" Candace asked even though she knew she would regret it. Suzy grinned evilly as she pointed to a Slushy Dog hot dog costume that was used by the person handing out free samples.

"There is no way that I am wearing-" Candace started.

"Oh Jeremy!" called Suzy.

"No wait!" Candace said. She groaned as she put on the costume while Suzy chuckled evilly. Candace got her head through the head hole and moaned.

"I think you dropped something." Suzy said.

"What?" Candace asked miserably.

Candace groaned as she saw Suzy holding the perfume bottle full of hot dog water that she dropped. Suzy sprayed the entire bottle of perfume on Candace in one big squirt.

"Please tell me you're done." Candace said.

"Not yet." Suzy said. She pointed to where a dog-walker was walking several dogs. They caught Candace's scent and when they saw her in the costume they charged right at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Candace as she ran for her life.

"Happy Danville Silverware Appreciation Day." Said Suzy as Jeremy approached her.

"Suzy have you seen Candace?" Jeremy asked.

Suzy put on her sweet and innocent act and said, "I think she said something about 'changing her clothes'. Hee hee hee."

"Really? Well then I guess it's just you and me for now." Jeremy said.

"Bubbles."

**End of Ch. 2**

**Poor, poor Candace. Will she survive before Suzy turns her into mincemeat? Will Perry foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz's beef with his brother? Can Phineas and Feb Try-tip to win everyone over with ANTS? Am I running out of meat puns? Find out in Ch. 3: And the Wiener Is…. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while it's just that I've been focusing on my Heroes of Light story. I hope you check that out because the heroes are about go into the Danny Phantom world.**


	27. And the Wiender is

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanted to finish this so I can focus on the next episode.

Ch. 3: And the Wiener is….

Phineas and Ferb arrived at the Silverware Appreciation Day Fair with a long cart with a green banner advertising the plain and ANTS-laced food. Isabella, Baljeet, Jenny and Buford came with them, although Baljeet had to keep Buford on a leash to keep him from eating the meat flavored food.

"C'mon, can't I just have a nibble?" Buford begged.

"For the last time no!" Baljeet responded.

"Hey Baljeet, can you help us out over here?" Phineas asked

"Just one moment!" he replied.

Meanwhile, Candace managed to hide from the pack of hungry dogs chasing her as she hid in a bush. She discarded the chewed hot dog costume and now was wondering how she was going to avoid being seen her underwear. There were some close calls but so far no one has seen her pants-less. She could see her brothers in the distance although she wasn't sure what they were up to. She would have tried busting them by now or at least ask them to get her some pants but she saw Suzy carrying a plate of tri-tip and ducked in the bushes.

"Great, now I can't even bust my brothers from…. Whatever they're doing." Candace groaned. "Well at least I can spy on them."

She peered out from the bushes and saw that her brothers set up the ANTS-laced veggies. Even from her hiding spot she could smell it and was slightly enticed by it. In fact the smell was driving Buford mad.

"Must…have….food!" he roared. He ripped his leash and escaped and charged at the neatly set table. Unfortunately when he charged into it the cart started rolling away, right into Candace's hiding spot.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Buford.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Candace.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh." Sighed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Smell that Perry the Platypus? It's the smell of victory; Victory and a well-cooked T-bone steak." Perry wasn't listening because he was still trying to free himself from Doofenshmirtz's napkin trap. It was surprisingly tough and difficult to tear, though very soft and absorbent.<p>

"Anyway, time for the silverware to come silver-here." Joked Dr. Doofenshmirtz . He aimed the Silverware-Attract-inator at Roger's home, activated his inator and grinned as the Silverware-Attract-inator rustled and began to attract all the silverware in the Tri-State Area.

* * *

><p>Candace held her hands out ready to defend herself from the incoming cart. Luckily for her Buford missed and she did managed to grab the banner. When she realized she was safe, she exhaled.<p>

"That was close."

"BUFORD! STOP!" yelled Phineas as he and the others chased after Buford.

* * *

><p>Back at DEI, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was starting to get impatient since no silverware arrived.<p>

…..

…..

…...

….

…..

Tink!

One spoon clinked when it reached the Silverware-Attract-inator.

"What's taking so long? I should have my own dining set by now." Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered. He used a pair of binoculars and looked into the window of a nearby building. From what he could see, apparently some of the utensils weren't strong enough to break through windows; or walls for that matter. This put a damper on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan because when he looked at his brother's house apparently Roger was holding the party indoors, so all his inator did was surprise people and caused all the silverware to repeatedly ram into the walls in a futile attempt to go to his inator.

"….Okay maybe I should have thought this plan out a little more." Realized Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Oh well. Maybe I should try a different target. At least that way I can cause some evil."

* * *

><p>Phineas and the others found Buford and the cart crashed into a tree. Buford was unharmed and the food was safe too. The silverware and food were scattered all over the ground.<p>

"Did someone get the number of that tree?" mumbled a dazed Buford.

"Buford! The food is ruined." Isabella scolded.

"What? NOOOO!" cried Buford.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we still have a lot of the regular food. I bet Ferb can make it good, right?" Phineas asked. Ferb responded by giving a thumbs up.

"NooooO! Why? WHY!?" cried Buford some more.

Everyone left Buford to mourn over the loss of the dirty, not seeing that the silverware was floating towards the Silverware-Attract-inator. People were starting to freak out about the flying silverware .

"AHHH! The park is haunted!" someone shrieked.

"I'm getting out of here." Screamed another civilian.

"MY WATERMELON!"

* * *

><p>"Okay Perry the Platypus, now I've got something." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He watched the silverware from the park float towards his building. The inator clinked with every utensil clinking against it. "Yes, it's working. My plan is kind of working."<p>

ZIP!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was nearly hit by a speeding fork that was now wedged in the wall. "Whoa. That was close."

CLANG!

This time a spoon hit him in the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head in pain just as more silverware flew straight at him. "Uh-oh. AHHHHHH!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was running to avoid being hit by the incoming silverware. He ducked out of the way of incoming spoons and leaped out of the way of some knives. However he was getting tired quickly and soon a huge mesh of silverware came straight at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

CLANG!

The force sent him into the wall and a knife rolled next to Perry. Perry grabbed the knife with his mouth and used it to cut the napkin and free himself. Once freed, Perry evaded the oncoming utensils and made it to the Silverware-Attract-inator. He ducked just as a knife missed his head and hit the self-destruct button. He rolled out of the way just as the inator exploded. The silverware fell to the ground and was propelled back to the park due to the explosion.

"Perry the Platypus you did it! Good job. Now could you do me a favor and get me off my wall?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. Apparently some knives managed to pin Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab coat to the wall and he couldn't pull them out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave a pleading look but Perry just rolled his eyes and left.

"Perry the Platypus? Are you going to get some help or are you just going to leave me here, trapped against the wall? CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

><p>"Candace?" Jeremy called out. He was currently looking for Candace since she had been gone for quite a while. He was starting to think that she might have left or gone off to bust her brothers.<p>

"Hi Jeremy." She waved nervously.

"Hey Candace." He said. "Nice skirt."

"Thanks." She grinned. She was relieved that Jeremy didn't notice that it wasn't a skirt she was wearing. She had just flipped the banner she found and tied it around her lower body to cover herself.

"Well our shift is over. Want to check out the rest of the stands?"

"Sure." She eagerly said.

As the two teens left, Phineas was trying to apologize to Jenny for not being able to convince people to try the vegan food.

"Sorry that we couldn't convince many people Jenny." Apologized Phineas.

"It's alright." Jenny said. "It's not your fault. Besides, they're still going to serve vegan food here."

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently most of the people here were scared off by floating silverware or something so no one tried to support a meat lunch."

"Oh well I guess everything worked out for everyone."

"Well except for whoever owned the floating silverware." Ferb added.

"…..meh. It's just silverware."

"Touche."

The End.

Sorry that this wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted to hurry and finish this and so I can get started on the last two episodes of this season and Heroes of Light. Stay tuned for after the credits.


	28. VBBQ End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

End Credits

*Credits roll*

As Candace and Jeremy strolled through the booths, Candace realized something that made her uneasy.

"Hey where's Little Suzy?" Candace asked nervously.

"I don't know. I think she said she went to walk her dog." Jeremy answered.

Candace wasn't convinced but then she saw something that made her smile. "Alright then. How about we go over here to try some vegan chili?"

"Okay."

Candace smirked as they left, waving goodbye to Little Suzy, who apparently who's hair was pinned to a tree by two knives.

"Candace Flynn, you are SO BUSTED!" screamed Little Suzy.

**Hope you liked this, even though this wasn't my best work. I guarantee that you will like the next episode, "Double Date". I won't say who, but I was inspired to write this from one of my reviews. PS2wizard is out, peace! Also don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**


	29. Talking About Boys

I don't own Phineas and Ferb

Episode 7: Date Night

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those two can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_So stick around as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

**Ch. 1: Talking About Boys**

Candace was at the local café enjoying her weekend. Normally she would spend this time doing homework, talking to Stacy, thinking about Jeremy, or most likely trying to bust her brothers, but today she was hanging out with Vanessa. The two had become great friends at school and decided to try and hang out.

"I gotta say Candace, I was a little worried that we might not have anything to talk about aside from busting, but this isn't that bad." Said Vanessa.

"I know. It's nice to just have some time without worrying about busting." Said Candace. "But why did you choose to hang out at a café?"

"I thought you liked coffee."

"Nah, I don't drink it. Why did you think that?"

"…..Because….everyone likes coffee?" she nervously replied. Truthfully, Vanessa just assumed Candace was a coffee drinker due to her….. hyper personality.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Now there's been something I've been dying to talk about: boys."

"Boys?"

"Yeah. Every teenage girl talks about boys, or at least I assume to the way they're portrayed on TV."

"No offense Candace, but I'm not really into that kind of thing. It's so cliché."

"Fine, but can you at least tell me are you seeing anyone?"

"Uuuuum." Vanessa wasn't quite sure how to answer because things have been kind of complicated since she started seeing the son of her father's rival, Monty Monogram. It started when she broke up with her last boyfriend, Johnny, and wanted to start dating good guys. She met when Monty had saved the town from Rodrigo, a student of her father's, when he tried to use her dad's new inator to break the town in two. They later met by accident at the café she was at and had a mini date that ended with them insulting the others' father. The two said they never wanted to see each other again, but then Vanessa gave him her card and asked him to call her some time.

"Well?" Candace asks.

"It's….complicated. I met this guy named Monty but I'm not really sure where we're at exactly." Vanessa answered. She talked to Monty over the phone occasionally, but they never officially went out after that last date mainly because she didn't want her dad to know. Vanessa was starting to feel uncomfortable about the topic and decided to do something to stop Candace from asking her anymore questions.

"But enough about me, how about you? Are you seeing anyone." Vanessa asks.

"Actually yes. Yes I am. He's the dreamiest, sweetest, most amazing guy in the world: Jeremy Johnson." She sighs dreamily. "He's got a great personality, a cool band, he's walking into the café, a- wait what."

Just as she said, Jeremy was walking into the café. He noticed Candace from the corner of his eyes and decided to say hi.

"Hey Candace." Jeremy greeted.

"Hi Jeremy." She responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just came in here to get a drink." He said. He saw Vanessa and asked, "How come you're not hanging out with Stacy?"

"She's at some funeral or something. Besides, I'm just hanging out with my new friend, Vanessa."

"Hey." Vanessa said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm kind of surprised that you aren't trying to bust your brothers today." Jeremy said.

"I thought I'd just take a break from them. Not to mention that they said they were just going to ride their skateboards or something." Candace explained.

* * *

><p>"Yahoooo!" cheered Phineas.<p>

Jeremy was right. The boys were on their skateboard. In fact, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Perry were riding the same skateboard. It sounds impossible, but it was easy for the boys since they were riding one the size of a limousine.

"Stairs coming up." Isabella warned.

"Perry, make the grind."

The pet platypus obliged and pressed a button that allowed that made the giant skateboard ollie into the air and grind down two flights of stairs in the park before it landed safely. Everyone cheered as the wind blew in their faces. Normally someone would be scared if they tried riding a giant skateboard at 10-20 miles an hour, but Phineas and Ferb were prepared and had everyone wear a helmet and tied to a tether, not to mention knee pads that would inflate into a mini-safety pad if they fell or hit the ground.

"Nice one, Perry." Phineas commented.

"Grgrgrgrggrg." Perry chattered.

The skateboard was actually being controlled by Perry, who just had to press on certain pads and buttons to make the skateboard do various tricks. Normally, he would be at Dr. Doofenshmirtz trying to foil his evil plans, but today he had a special substitute.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day….<p>

Perry entered his lair below the Flynn-Fletcher house and was surprised to be greeted by not one Monogram but two: Major Francis Monogram and his son Monty Monogram. A bit of Carl was onscreen but just a fraction of his right face and hair was shown in the right side of the screen.

"Good morning Agent P. I'm sorry to break this news to you unannounced, but today you're not going to go after Dr. Doofenshmirtz and stop whatever childish scheme he has today, Monty is." Major Monogram instructed.

"Hey Agent P." waved Monty.

"Yes, today Monty has finished his OWCA training and is now a rookie agent, Codename Agent M."

"Why don't you call me Agent H? Technically I'm a human." Monty asked.

"No we already have too many Agent H." replied Major Monogram.

"What about all the other Agent M's?" Carl asked. "Couldn't we just call him Agent Monty?"

"Nope. It's already in the computers, he's agent M. Anyway, after evaluating all of plans made today by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members and other non-union members, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has the most simplistic and silliest plan, a perfect starter mission for Agent M. So Monty will just step in for the day and then afterwards Doofenshmirtz is all yours. Soooooo see you tomorrow." Said Major Monogram.

Perry left and went into the elevators to head back to his owners.

"Alright Monty, make sure you're careful and make sure Doofenshmirtz signs this evaluation sheet." Perry overheard Major Monogram tell Monty.

"You're kidding me right? What kind of villain would actually do this?" Monty asked. Perry didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he reached the top of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Since Perry had a day off, he decided to hang out with his owners and be a part of their daily adventure. His owners were more than happy to include him although he had to stay in pet mode. At one point someone suggested they race Perry in one of his spy vehicles, but it was too big a risk so they simply made him work the controls, which he didn't mind.<p>

"Hey look there's Dr. D's place." Phineas said.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeed!_

"What a weird jingle." Baljeet said.

As they sped by, a large explosion erupted causing smoke to spew out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's balcony. Although it would be hard to see, a secret agent teen leapt from the balcony and parachuted down. Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran to the edge covered in soot and shouted, "Curse you Agent M!"

Monty didn't hear and landed on Phineas and Ferb's skateboard. "Hey Agent P." he said.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgll." He chattered.

Everyone else was oblivious to Monty's arrival. Phineas shouted to Perry, "Perry, head for the café. We need to make a pit stop."

"Oh my stomach." Moaned a queasy Baljeet.

Perry obeyed and hit several pads that made the skateboard veer right and head to the café.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just muttered angrily as he started to clean up the mess caused by the destruction of his newest inator. "Sheesh, what a newb. He interrupted my backstory, didn't let me finish my song, oh and now he littered."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz picked up the piece of paper and saw that it was the evaluation form he was supposed to fill out. "Uh-oh." He ran back to the balcony and picked up his binoculars. He found Monty on the back of the giant skateboard and saw them stop at the café. He groaned and complained, "Great, now I have to go after him or else Monobrow's going to be so mad."

Monty got off the skateboard before everyone else since he didn't have a harness and went into the café to celebrate his first mission.

WHAM!

Unfortunately, he ran right into Jeremy. The two fell back and Jeremy ended up dropping his coffee.

"JEREMY!" cried Candace. Candace ran over to help her boyfriend while Vanessa tagged along to make sure Candace didn't do anything drastic to the other guy.

"Jeremy are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that man." Said Jeremy.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention and- Vanessa?" Monty asked noticing Vanessa.

"Monty?" Vanessa replied.

"Monty?" Candace wondered. Instantly, she pieced together the information Vanessa told her a few minutes ago and already made a hasty conclusion. "Vanessa, is this that boy you're dating?"

Vanessa and Monty shared an unsure glance and weren't sure where they were exactly in their relationship. The two blinked and said, "Kind of?"

"Oh well in that case, I'm Candace, Vanessa's friend, and this is my boyfriend Jeremy." Candace introduced as she showed Jeremy like he was a trophy.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about your coffee. Let me get you a new one." Monty offered. He went to the counter and ordered another cup for Jeremy. He fished out some money from his pocket noticed that the evaluation form his Dad gave him was missing. He muttered under his breath and knew his Dad was going to kill him if he didn't find it.

"Order up." Said the cashier.

Monty took the coffee and brought it back to Jeremy. "Here you go. Vanessa could I talk to you for a second?"

Vanessa didn't know what Monty wanted but nodded and stepped a few feet away from Candace and Jeremy.

"He seems nice." Candace commented.

"Yeah, they both do." Jeremy added.

"Wait a sec, I just had an idea."

"What's up?" Vanessa asked Monty.

"Earlier today, my Dad assigned me to fight your Dad for the day, I lost a form when I was fighting him, and I need your help getting it back."

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore that first part and ask how am I supposed to get it? My Dad isn't going to just let me leave tonight for no reason. He'll find out about… whatever we're doing."

"Hey guys." Candace interrupted. She surprised the two of them but continued saying, "I just had a great thought: if you guys aren't busy, we should try a double date."

"A double date?" the two asked.

"Yeah. You and Monty, and I and Jeremy go out on the same date. Hence, double date. Jeremy will get a chance to meet you and I get to learn about Monty. What do you say?"

The two glanced at each other and came up with the same thought. Just outside, Phineas extended his hand to help Isabella off the skateboard, much to her delight, while Baljeet helped Buford down, much to his dismay.

"You better catch me." Buford warned.

"I better catch you too." worried Baljeet.

Buford crushed Baljeet when he jumped just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz arrived at the café with the form in his hand. "Alright, he has to be around here- AHA!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw Monty, and only Monty, through the café's window and rushed in. "Phew, for a second I was really worried for a sec-"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze at what he saw: his daughter Vanessa, with his ex-guitar instructor, one of Perry's owners, and worst of all, Agent M. He hid behind the chalkboard displaying the specials and eavesdropped.

"Sure we'd love to go." Vanessa replied.

"Great! This is going to be so awesome. Just me and my boyfriend and you and your boyfriend." Said Candace.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ducked behind the display again and gasped in shock. "I don't believe it. Vanessa is going out with a secret agent. She could have at least tried better than a rookie." He pulled out the form and said, "I mean he didn't even do a good job this…what's his name? Monty Monogram? What kind of stupid name is that? It sounds just like-."

Once again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz made a shocking discovery. His daughter was dating not only a good guy, but the son of one of his enemies. That is where he drew the line. "Oh I am so going to have a talk with Monobrow. There is no way my daughter is dating that goody goody, not if I have anything to say about it."

He stormed out of the café, not knowing that Phineas, Ferb, and Perry overheard everything their sisters' conversation and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Candace and Vanessa are going to need a little help tonight. Ferb, I know what we're going to do tonight, with Perry if he wants." Phineas said.

Perry gave a thumbs up to signal that he would help. "Great. Time to save romance. Right Ferb?"

Ferb glanced back through the window at Vanessa and Monty, feeling slightly heart broken. "Right Ferb?" Phineas reiterated. Ferb finally responded and nodded. "Great, it looks like we have some plans to make."

**End of Ch. 1**

**Uh-oh! What does Dr. D have in store tonight? Find out in ****Ch. 2: Making Dinner Plans of Doom. I'd like to thank celebi4ever**** for inspiring me to write this. She suggested I include Monty in Vanessa's class, but he already graduated from H.S.W.C.A, but I did want to include him so I came up with Date Night. I was going to include Rodrigo, but I decided to save him for another episode. Anyway, thanks again, don't forget to review and check out my other stories. I may take a while to update since I'm also working on Heroes of Light, a great story you should read. PS2wizard is out, peace!**


	30. My Dinner with Monty

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Hope you're ready for some tunes, because there is a song in here. I tried to make it as original as possible but I realized that the chorus might sound a little like the chorus to the song "Taking on the Big Brain".

Ch. 2: My Dinner with Monty (and Candace and Jeremy)

"You can do this Monty. You're a secret agent and member of OWCA, you will succeed." Monty told himself.

Despite the pep talk he was giving himself, Monty Monogram was still nervous and beginning to have cold feet. He had run the plan through his head dozens of times and was sure that it wouldn't fail but there was still some doubt in the back of his mind. He could feel his heart race as he prepared for his most intense mission ever.

The double date.

As simple as it sounded, there was much more on the line than embarrassing himself, although that was something Monty feared. He and Vanessa planned to go on a double date not only to meet Candace and Jeremy and get to know them, but also so Vanessa could retrieve his performance evaluation sheet from Vanessa's Dad's apartment without Major Monogram or Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovering that Monty and Vanessa secretly met with each other or that he forgot his form.

The only problem Monty had was that he had never gone on a date before. He never even kissed a girl before. It wasn't that Monty had never wanted to ask a girl out before but at the High School without a Cool Acronym, no one had time for leisure and was taught to be trained, courteous secret agents focused on work like Agent Double-O 0. At times the other students were like mindless drones because unlike his father, the other students' parents wanted them to be skilled secret agents.

So the concept of a date was new to Monty and while he was trained to go undercover in casinos or restaurants to converse with the enemy into getting information and acting suave and fancy, doing it for real was a completely different situation.

He sighed realizing that it was now or never and left his room and grabbed the keys to his parents' car. Luckily for him, he had his driver's license and told his dad he was going on a double date. He left out it was with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and his father seemed to be okay with it, although Monty could tell that his dad was more than thrilled to see his son growing up. Monty headed to the car because he had a feeling his Dad would start taking pictures of his son all dressed up.

Apparently, seconds after Monty drove off, his father had a camera and was wearing a green robe since he wasn't at work and was looking for his son. "Monty? Hello? I got the camera. Did he leave already?"

Major Monogram checked the living room and saw his son's cell phone on the couch and picked up. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be him coming to get his phone." The major chuckled. He opened the door and was about to hand the phone to what he thought was his son, but was surprised it was someone he didn't expect.

"Hello Francis." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said bitterly.

Major Monogram furrowed his brow in annoyance and replied, "Doofenshmirtz, what do you want?"

"Oh not much. Out of curiosity, do you know where your son is?"

"That's none of your concern."

"On the contrary; it's all my concern. Let me guess, he's on a double date?"

Francis raised part of his monobrow in suspicion and asked, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I overheard my daughter mentioning that she was going on a double date tonight as well."

"Well good for her."

Heinz frowned in annoyance and said, "Let me say that again. My daughter is going on a double date the same night as your son at the same time at the same restaurant."

"So?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted to face palm himself so much. Instead he responded, "Oh for Pete's sake, our children our going on the same double date. My daughter and your son as one couple, and two other kids as the second couple, understand?"

Major Monogram gasped in shock before responding, "You're insane Heinz. My son would never go on a date with your daughter. I doubt they would even talk to each other."

Suddenly, Monty's phone rang and Francis decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Is this enough proof for you?" Heinz's voice asked.

Major Monogram nearly dropped his son's phone in shock. He saw the caller ID said 'Vanessa' and looked at Heinz holding his daughter's Vanessa's cell phone to his ear.

"Dun dun duuuuun." Sang Heinz.

Francis' face was filled with shock and horror. He turned to the evil scientist and said, "Tell me everything you know."

*****Rock music begins to play*

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace was getting for ready.

**Candace: **_Brush your hair; make it flare, so nice and neat._

_I'll show the world I'm the girl, that can't be beat_

_I will shine 'cause I look fine; I'm a real treat_

_I'll do whatever to make myself look a part of the elite._

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa is also getting ready as well.

**Vanessa: **_Have the clothes that will show that I am divine._

_Cover up with some make-up before I dine._

_Not a copy, or parody, this look is mine_

_And it's sweeter than any wine._

**Vanessa and Candace: **_You can't look like trash_

_Or like you were in a crash._

_This ain't an anniversary or birthday bash._

_It's Date Niiiight!_

_(Date Night!)_

_It's the night for girls and guys!_

_(Date Night!)_

_Don't try to weasel out, we'll see through your lies._

_(Date Night!)_

_This isn't for people that you despise_

_(Date Night!)_

_The perfect couples' night_

_Where everything is just right_

_Go see a movie or grab a biiiiite_

_On Date Night!_

The girls finish getting ready and head out while their dates are on their way to meet them at the restaurant.

**Jeremy: **_Be on time, free of grime, looking my best._

_Don't sweat it, or you'll regret it, I'll put more fears to rest._

_Body Odor, is in order, I passed the cleanliness test_

_But this is just the first part of my night's quest._

**Monty: **_I'm almost there, how's my hair? Why can't I focus man!_

_Hope I'm not late, for this date, I have to stick to the plan._

_What if I fail, that's worse than jail, wait a sec of course I can._

_Why should I worry I'm a secret agent man._

**Jeremy and Monty: **_We can't look like a mess_

_Tonight must be a success_

_Don't forget to compliment her dress_

_On Date Night!_

_(Date Night)_

_Possibly, our toughest mission._

_(Date Night)_

_You have to make a good impression._

_(Date Night)_

_A night full of tension._

_(Date Night)_

_You better watch your back._

_Make up for whatever you lack._

_The pressure might make you crack _

_On Date Night!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finished telling Major Monogram everything he knows and the Major is completely overwhelmed while Heinz is tapping his foot to the song's rhythm.

"What am I going to do? I can't forbid Monty, or else he'll resent me for the rest of his life. Not to mention that kids never listen to their parents so forbidding him won't work. But if I don't stop him, he might become corrupted and turn evil. Not to mention that even thinking of you as an in-law makes me sick."

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: **_Finally, you now see, that we're in trouble._

_This must stop, we have to pop, their little bubble._

_To stop the romance, let's form an alliance, so our power is doubled. _

_Soon Date Night will be reduced to rubble._

"Wait, you mean you want to work together to ruin our children's date in hopes that they will break up? Hmmm, it's crazy but if we don't stop them tonight, they might fall in love and one day we'd be related! Okay Doofenshmirtz, but knock off the singing." Major Monogram agreed.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: **_YES! So let's shove, away their love, and make it feel our sting._

_Thought I won't cease, this is my release, and kind of my thing._

_Before we go, stop their show, you need to something._

_At least do a little singing._

**Major Monogram: **_….._

…_._

…_._

_We must ruin this date._

_Before it's too late. _

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: **_We're taming up 'cause of our mutual hate_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram: **_On Date Night!_

_(Date Night)_

_Consider their courtship doomed._

_(Date Night)_

_Before they think about becoming bride and groom._

_(Date Night)_

_They'll never get the chance to be told 'Get a room'._

_(Date Night)_

**Candace and Vanessa: **_You better be prepared._

**Monty and Jeremy: **_Don't be nervous or scared._

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram: **_This is the end of their affair._

**All: **_On Date Night!_

*End Music*

* * *

><p>Candace was the first to arrive at the restaurant and was waiting for the others to arrive. Monty had suggested the restaurant and while it seemed too fancy at first, Candace and Jeremy agreed to it. Candace was wearing an elegant violet, one-piece dress with purple heels and took the time to get her eyelashes curled. Candace impatiently tapped her foot on the sidewalk as she waited for her friend and their dates. Candace was beginning to worry that she was at the wrong restaurant, but soon enough she heard the sound of a moped in the distance. It stopped in front of Candace and driver removed their helmet.<p>

"Hey Candace nice dress." Said Vanessa.

Candace was actually impressed to see Vanessa's attire. The Goth was sporting a satin, raven black dress with black heels.

"Yeah, you too." Candace replied. "So where's Monty?"

"We rode separately. I had to take my dad's stupid moped because I don't have my license yet." She replied. "What about Jeremy?"

Beep Beep!

"There he is." Candace said excitingly.

Jeremy parked his car right next to the valet station and gave one of the two valets his car keys. Candace began staring dreamily at Jeremy as he approached them with a green vest over a white shirt with brown pants and a blue tie. Vanessa had to close Candace's mouth before Jeremy saw her ogling him with her mouth open.

"Hey Candace; You look really nice." Jeremy commented. Candace couldn't resist letting out a giggle as she tried to hide her blushing face. "You look great too Vanessa. So where's your date?"

"Oh he'll be here in a few seconds." Vanessa said.

"Great. I'll go check to see if our table is ready." Jeremy said as he went into the restaurant. Candace just sighed happily as Vanessa just rolled her eyes.

"Wow. That was so cliché." Vanessa told Candace.

"What? So I think my boyfriend is cute, what's wrong with that?" Candace asked.

"Oh come on, you were drooling like a Labrador."

"I'd bet you would do the same with Monty."

"No I wouldn't. I can restrain myself and remain composed, calm, and-"

"Vanessa?" said someone behind her.

"Hold that thought." Vanessa told Candace. "What is it?"

Vanessa froze when she saw that Monty was behind her. Monty was wearing instead of his attire with a stylish tuxedo. Vanessa wasn't startled, if anything she was stunned by how amazing Monty looked and to her it felt like she was seeing a different side of him that she couldn't stop staring at.

"M-Monty, you look….amazing." Vanessa stammered.

Monty felt the same about Vanessa and managed to stutter, "Yeah, you look stunning."

Candace grinned seeing the romance brewing and decided to get them inside. "Okay you two, let's go see if our table is ready."

Candace managed to break the two from their little trance as they both blushed in embarrassment about what just happened. The three entered the restaurant and found that their table was ready. They sat at a round table with Candace sitting close to Jeremy and Vanessa near Monty.

"Hey Monty, nice job picking the restaurant." Said Jeremy.

"Thanks, but Vanessa was the one who told me about this place." Said Monty.

"Yeah well, let's just I've heard good things about this place." Vanessa replied.

"Like what?" Jeremy asked.

Vanessa hesitated because she didn't want to tell them why she actually chose the restaurant. However before she could come up with an excuse, their waiter arrived.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrglrgl."

Vanessa and Monty were startled to see the waiter, who was very short, had a small black toupee on his head, and he looked more like a butler than a waiter. Of course, that wasn't what surprised them.

"Oh good, you must be our waiter." Jeremy assumed. "Candace what do you want to drink?"

"Huh? Oh I guess an iced tea." She replied.

"Great, I'll have a root beer and what do you guys want?"

The two were still a little stunned and replied simultaneously, "Water."

The short waiter wrote it down and headed to the kitchen. Vanessa and Monty didn't know whether to be worried that they knew the waiter or to burst into laughter because Candace and Jeremy didn't notice that their waiter had teal fur, webbed feet, a beaver tail, and a duck bill.

For the moment, Vanessa was just relieved that she didn't have to tell everyone that she chose this place because her father had been banned from the restaurant after one of his dates went horribly wrong. She thought it would the best place for them to go without having to worry about her Dad.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Once the waiter had arrived in the kitchen, he met with the master chef, Ferb Fletcher. He read what Perry wrote down, which was the order and the phrase 'No sign of Doofenshmirtz yet'. Ferb turned on his ear piece and proceeded to tell Phineas what Perry gave him while Buford and Baljeet were working as busboys.

Phineas and Isabella were at a booth ready for Ferb to give them any information. The Phineas Ferb and everyone were there because they wanted to make sure Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't ruin their sister's double date. Perry was going to spy on the double date, Ferb was going undercover as a Chef, which he had no problem acquiring the job since all he did was bring in a sample of his food and he was hired on the spot, Phineas and Isabella were going to keep an eye out for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Buford and Baljeet were going to do whatever it took to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas got received Ferb's message without noticing that Isabella was enjoying their time alone and treating the situation like a real date. "Whoa whoa, slow down Ferb. You're talking too fast. Uh-huh. Okay thanks bro." He faced Isabella and said, "So far everything is going according to plan perfectly."

Isabella just sighed dreamily and said, "Yes, perfect."

That's when the most unusual couple walked in.

"Excuse me, do you have a table for two open?" asked the 'woman'.

"Why yes, yes we do- aAH!" yelped the maître d. "Forgive me uh madam, but you remind me of someone who banned from the restaurant."

"Can we please be seated?" asked 'her' date who seemed miserable.

"Uh right this way."

The miserable man, or as he's commonly known as Major Monogram was beginning to regret ever working with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Not only did he feel guilty for spying on his son, but also because Dr. Doofenshmirtz was disguised as a woman, or at least he was trying. While Major Monogram was just in a fancy suit, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was wearing a white-dress, heels, a large amount of make-up, and a cheap wig while carrying a purse. Francis was beginning to wonder if it was too late to go home.

Once at they were seated at a booth, Major Monogram tried to hide his face in the menu. "See, I told you my disguise would work." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I didn't say your disguise wouldn't work, although to be honest it doesn't work, I said 'Why are you wearing a dress in the first place?'." Major Monogram asked.

"Well let's just say I'm not welcome here anymore. Besides, you didn't want to wear the dress."

"You never offered it. You went to your apartment, put it on, and told me to follow the tracking device in your daughter's earrings. "

"Because I knew you wouldn't wear it."

"Why do you even own a white dress?"

"I don't have to answer that. Anyway, I think I see our kids over there." Pointed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Major Monogram saw where the deranged doctor pointed and saw his son sitting with three other teenagers as their waiter delivered their drinks. While he had to admit that it seemed like his son was having a nice time, he couldn't allow him to date the daughter of a man who wore a white dress like it was no big deal.

"Alright, there they are. Now what?" Major Monogram asked.

"Now this, behold the Fly-in-the-Soup-inator," proclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he pulled a tiny gun from his purse.

"Oh that's what the purse was for." Realized Major Monogram.

"It's a satchel. Anyway, when those kids get their soup, my inator will launch a tiny robotic fly into their soup and when the key word is spoken, it will create a huge mess."

"What's the key word?"

"A word that they will not be able to resist saying upon seeing the fly: Ewwww."

"Ewww?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't say that when they see a fly in their soup. Come to think of it why would a fly be in your soup in the first place? I mean I know it probably drown in the soup but why wouldn't it go for the fish or a roast beef? At least the fly would live."

"Ahem." Coughed their waiter. "Would you two like to start with the soup or salad?"

"Salad." Major Monogram said.

"Super salad." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Excuse me?" the waiter asked.

"What? You asked me if I wanted the super salad."

"No, the soup _or _salad. Like would you want salad or soup."

"Oh. Then I'll have the soup, and don't be skimpy on the little crackers!"

The awkward duo didn't know that Perry was listening in on the conversation using his communicator watch to call Major Monogram without his superior being aware of it. Minute later, when the waiter brought the entrées out on a cart, Dr. Doofenshmirtz aimed the Fly-in-the-Soup-inator at one of the bowls of soup.

"Get ready for a fly _bowl_." Joked Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he fired a tiny robotic fly into one of the soups. It landed right in the center while barely making a sound. Dr. Doofenshmirtz chuckled while Major Monogram just gave him glare as if he were saying 'Really?' about the joke. Dr. Doofenshmirtz waited expectantly for the one of them to notice the fly.

"That's right any second their night will be ruined." Muttered Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However there was one thing Dr. Doofenshmirtz had not counted on.

None of them ordered the soup. Instead, they were all having a nutritious salad and having a nice conversation. "What? I was sure they ordered the soup," Grumbled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Can't you just shoot one of those flies into their salad?" Major Monogram.

"What? Are you crazy? They'd never notice it in time and might eat it, and that would not end well."

"Your entrees," Said the waiter as he gave the two their entrees. Major Monogram wasn't surprised that Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scheme failed, it wasn't the first time. He was worried about the people who did get the soup with the fly in it.

Heinz was about to enjoy a spoonful of the soup when he said, "Ewwww! There's a fly in my-"

SPLASH!

The fly detonated and the small explosion that doused the two in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's soup. "You just had to order the soup," Groaned Major Monogram.

"What did you expect? Those salads are so small compared to the soup. Besides, what are you complaining about my dress is ruined."

They tried to clean themselves up but didn't have enough napkins so they had to clean themselves in the bathroom. Phineas and Isabella couldn't help but chuckle at the mess they helped make. When Perry alerted Ferb of the Fly-in-the-soup-inator, Buford drank most of the soup so that there wouldn't be any ready for Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, and Monty and the four would be forced to order salad, and then Phineas switched the soups onto the cart heading to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's table.

Candace was nearly done with her entrée when she tensed up and a shiver went down her spine. Jeremy could tell what it was but Vanessa had no clue what it was.

"Candace, you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"No, my busting senses are tingling." Candace replied. "Phineas and Ferb are up to something."

"I'm sure it's nothing big. Besides, your parents are home so they probably know about it." Jeremy stated.

"I don't know. I have strange feeling their close."

"Who are Phineas and Ferb?" Monty asked.

The three stopped and looked at him to see if he was joking but apparently he wasn't. Candace said, "Phineas and Ferb are my brothers who always get away with crazy, unbelievable stuff every day."

"Aren't all little brothers like that?" Monty asked.

"You clearly haven't seen their work over the summer."

"Well during the summer I was finishing high school. My Dad enrolled me at a place where you just take two years, but sophomore and senior year are during the summer and just graduated this summer." Monty explained.

"Cool. So you're done with school already?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to wait and see if I'll go to college or not. I already have a job, but it doesn't hurt to get some more knowledge. Anyway, what kind of 'work' do your brothers do?"

Vanessa mentally face palmed herself because she had a feeling that this was going to go on for a long time. "Let's see they built a roller coaster, one regular and one a musical, giant tree house fighting robots, a beach in the backyard, S'Winter and S'Fall, Traveled through time…..

Thirty Minutes Later…

"…went to outer space four times, and I'd continue but I don't think we have enough time." Candace ended.

"Wow. I'm surprised I didn't notice that." Monty said in shock.

By now they were halfway through their main course and Major Monogram was still waiting for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to reapply his make-up (he was determined to stay in character). So far the double date was a success as the four swapped stories, got to know each other better, and even managed to get a waiter to take a picture of them. As for Phineas and Ferb, they were glad to see their sister having a good time while Isabella was having a good time being with Phineas. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz returned his dress was now a pale red from the soup and he was wiping his hands on a paper towel that he used to wipe the running make-up.

"By the way, I ordered for you." Major Monogram replied.

"Salmon? I wanted the Tri-tip." Complained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Just tell me that you have a plan B."

"…..Actually I do." He pulled another small inator. "I present to you, the Weird-Secret-Blurt-Out-Inator! One shot with this, and they will reveal an embarrassing secret out loud. Our children will be disgusted or creeped out by each other they will have to break up."

"Won't they embarrass themselves in front the other couple?" Major Monogram asked.

"Sheesh, aren't you a doubtful Dennis. Anyway, fire in the hole."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired a shot at the unsuspecting teens, but Perry overheard them again and rushed over to them with their bill on a metal tray. He managed to reach them in time to deflect the shot back at his boss and nemesis.

ZZZZZZAP!

"Carl already has enough credits as an intern. I don't tell him because I see him as my son and I don't want him to leave." Major Monogram revealed.

"I bought this dress so that I can reenact my bad dates and pretend to be my ex-girlfriends so that I can try to figure out why my dates fail." Dr. Doofenshmirtz admitted.

The two covered their mouths and hung their heads in shame. Heinz threw the inator on the ground and began to stomp on it before it did any more damage. "I won't speak of this if you don't." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Deal." Major Monogram replied.

This time, Vanessa tensed and felt a shiver down her spine. This could mean one thing. Her 'Dad-is-doing-something-to-embarrass-me' sense was tingling. Given that Perry the Platypus was here, it made sense that her father wasn't far. She thought it would be best if they left before her Dad did something.

"Hey guys, you know what would be interesting? Why don't we head to the park? I hear its really romantic at night." She insisted.

"A moon-light stroll through the park? Hey that does sound pretty nice." Candace said. "I'll just call my Mom and tell her I'm going to be home a few minutes late."

"Me too. Sometimes my little sister Suzy gets worried when I'm gone too long." Jeremy told them. As the two left, Vanessa leaned over and whispered to Monty, "Listen, I think my Dad might be nearby."

Monty asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's head to the park and I'll hand you your form while Candace and Jeremy aren't looking."

Monty was about to ask why she couldn't just hand him the form now, but then again he didn't mind going for a romantic walk with Vanessa. "Okay." He simply answered.

As the teens got up, Candace's brothers and friends were on the move following them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was looking over the desserts when he saw his daughter leaving. "Hey they're getting away!"

"Oh what difference does it make? We failed." Major Monogram.

"Oh no, I refuse to have grandchildren with monobrows," Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he followed the kids. Francis was beginning to think that it would have been less embarrassing if he wore the dress.

"Your bill." The waiter responded. Major Monogram took the bill and was surprised to see how cheap it was. "Excuse, but are you this is correct. I'm sure my food cost more than this." Major Monogram inquired.

"It was, but after watching your horrible date, the entire staff agreed that you needed a break." Explained the waiter.

"…Thank you." Thanked Major Monogram, who understood what the waiter meant.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Dinner may be done, but the night isn't over. Find out in the next chapter to see how the rest of the date will turn out. **

**Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer got a virus and from the beginning to the end of October, I've been fixing my computer and I got it fixed about a week or two ago. The first week I spent updating Heroes of Light, and this week I worked on this chapter. Anyway, please review this and my other story and stay tuned for the conclusion of this episode. PS2wizard is out, peace!**


	31. A Walk in the Park

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Ch. 3: A Walk in the Park

The two couples headed to the park as the street lights brought some light to the darkness. Vanessa and Candace were a little on edge because they had feeling they were followed. Although the farther they went, Candace began to relax as she gazed at her crush. Even Vanessa and Monty began to be entranced by the beauty that was the park at night. It was mysterious and also beautiful at the same time. For the moment, everything was perfect. The stars glistened in the night sky, the gentle chirping of crickets echoed through the park, the pond was still and had no ripples, and the majestic sound of a violin could be heard playing classical music.

"Does anybody else hear a violin from nowhere?" Monty noticed.

"Yeah, isn't it nice?" Candace said dreamily.

From a far, the music was being performed by Ferb Fletcher while he along with Perry, Phineas, Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet rode on the giant skateboard they were on earlier in the day. Isabella imagined that she and Phineas were floating on a gondola in the rivers of Venice.

"Oh Phineas, isn't this lovely?" Isabella sighed.

"I know. Ferb's violin practices have really paid off." Phineas commented. Although Ferb didn't show it on his face, he was actually sad because he had planned to play this for Vanessa alone; his gift to her. Perry was still monitoring his superior to see what he was going to do to ruin the date. The monotreme knew that his relentless nemesis wouldn't give up easily, even though it was obvious who would be victorious.

As it turned out, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was still in his disguise, were hiding in a bush next to the fountain.

"So what do you have planned this time?" Major Monogram grumbled. He had given up hope the moment they left the restaurant, although Heinz was determined to ruin the double date.

"I present to you, THE HIGH-PRESSURE-INATOR!" announced Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Keep it down. You'll give away our position." Whispered Major Monogram.

"Sorry." Whispered Heinz. "Anyway, all I have to do is blast the fountain, and it will douse our kids with water and ruin their clothes."

"….That's it?"

"Well it's going to be a very powerful blast."

The two ducked when they saw their kids head towards the fountain. Heinz aimed his tiny inator at the fountain and fired. However at the same time, Ferb used his violin and bow like an archer uses a bow and arrow and fired at the statue. The bow hit the spout of the fountain and clogged the fountain just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's ray hit the fountain. With the bow lodged in the spout, the couples were safe from being sprayed by an insanely large amount of water. Phineas high-fived his step-brother once their sister was out of harm's way.

"What? What happened? Why aren't they wet?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"I'm still wondering why you haven't change out of that disguise." Major Monogram said.

Before Heinz could respond, the bow was shot out of the fountain as a tidal wave of water followed it; the bow managed to tear off Dr. Doofenshmirtz's dress and left him standing in his underwear.

"Oh, that's why," Realized Francis.

"Oh just shut up and scream," Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

The giant wave swept the two up away like a log in a river from the couples so they could have some time without having their dates ruined. Monty and Vanessa slowed down so that they could talk alone without Candace and Jeremy noticing.

"I got to say, this has to be a perfect date." Vanessa said.

"I know," Monty agreed, "I was really worried that our dads might find out or worry, but I haven't even gotten a phone call yet."

"Yeah, my Dad may be evil, but he can be a total softy."

"Well he may be evil, but you definitely aren't."

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that you're not like your dad. There's just something…..special about you that I like."

"Really?"

They were slowing down to a complete stop and looked at each other with the moon light illuminating them like a spot light. The gazed at each other and couldn't believe how amazing the other looked. Their hearts were beating quickly as they looked into the others' eyes.

"You know, you may be the first good guy I've ever dated, and so far you have to be the best." Vanessa said honestly.

"Th-thanks." He stammered.

The two smiled and couldn't stop looking at the other. Then, they began to move closer. It was like an invisible force was drawing the two closer and closer. Their hearts raced as their lips came closer and closer. The only thing that mattered was each other. With their lips inches apart, nothing could ruin this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"

The two jumped in shock as an ear-shattering scream broke the silence. Their moment was interrupted when a third body stepped in between them that horrified both of them.

"Don't you ever try to lock lips with my baby girl!" threatened the drenched Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"DAD?" Vanessa shouted.

"Heinz, you idiot!" shouted Major Monogram. The two turned to see Major Monogram not far out of breath. He had been chasing Heinz after they were caught up in the wave and stopping the mad scientist from blowing their cover.

"Dad?" Monty said.

Candace and Jeremy ran to the couple and asked, "What's wrong? We heard someone screaming." Jeremy said. The two noticed the drenched adults staring angrily at their children. "Uh who are they?" Candace asked.

"I'm her father." Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered.

"And I'm his father." Major Monogram replied.

"Wait, Mr. Doofenshmirtz? Why are you wearing a dress?" Candace asked.

"That's DR. Doofenshmirtz, and this is a disguise." He answered.

"Hold on a second, were you two following us?" Vanessa asked.

The two adults looked at each other as they tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well it's not- I mean when you-you're not old enough too-it's complicated and-"Dr. Doofenshmirtz rambled.

"It's not what-the reason why-the thing is-is-I mean-"Major Monogram stuttered.

"Wait! I just realized something." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"That you should have worn clothes underneath that dress so that you could change out of that at any time?" Major Monogram said.

"No, but if I did that then I'd look fat in this dress. Anyway, I realized we don't have to lie. We are following you because you two are on a date we didn't know about or approve of." Dr. Doofenshmirtz accused.

Now it was their children who were trying to come up with an excuse.

"This is completely- you have no-the thing is-" Vanessa stammered.

"See what- I mean it's-umm-gee- but-if you just-" muttered Monty.

"Wait, what the heck is going on here?" Candace asked.

"Basically, my dad's evil, Monty's dad is good, and they hate each other. Monty and I have been meeting secretly because we know that our dads wouldn't approve of this." Vanessa summarized.

"You got that right!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz added.

"Aww, this is just like Romeo and Juliet, but without the death." Candace remarked.

"So how did you guys find out we've been seeing each other?" Monty wondered

"You left your evaluation form at my lair, so I followed you to the cafe so that I could return it, but I ended up overhearing your plans for a date." Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained.

"You forgot your form!? Oh you are in now in bigger trouble than before." Major Monogram scolded.

"Wait, that isn't fair!" Candace said.

"Yeah, can't you guys just let your kids make their own decisions and date who they want?" Jeremy asked.

"NO!" Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"But-" Candace started.

"No buts! There is nothing you can do to change our minds." Dr. Doofenshmirtz told them.

"LOOK OUT!" Jeremy shouted.

Everyone turned to see a giant skateboard heading straight towards them. The teens jumped out of the way but Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were frozen in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed.

The giant skateboard lowered itself to their ankles and knocked the two off of their feet and onto the back of the skateboard before coming to a complete stop.

"We're okay!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "It's just made of rubber. We're not in any- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was interrupted when the board kickflipped itself and launched Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the air like they were being shot from a catapult. The two screamed as their children watched them heading straight towards DEI.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil In-_

CRASH!

The two ended up crashing through the sun roof of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment. The two were okay, but still in minor pain. While the teens were worried about the two parents, the teens were relieved that they were gone for the moment

"Well that was convenient." Monty said.

Candace however wasn't convinced that this was more than just a lucky break. Her busting senses began to tingle and she sensed that Phineas and Ferb were nearby. She narrowed her eyebrows and said, "Wait a minute, something's not right."

Candace used her busting senses like a bloodhound finds a scent to lead her to a couple bushes. She dived in and when she came out she was holding Phineas and Ferb in her hands with Ferb holding the remote to the giant skateboard.

"AHA! I knew you two were up to something!" Candace proclaimed.

"That's my girl." Jeremy said.

"Guys, you can come out now. We've been caught." Phineas shouted.

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry, in pet mode, revealed themselves and joined the teenagers unhappy that they were caught. Baljeet was giving Buford some money and muttering about bet they had earlier that Baljeet just lost.

"Her Ferb." Vanessa said.

Ferb just waved back but then remembered Candace was glaring at them. "Alright, what were you two doing out here?" she asked.

"Well we were at the café at the same time as Dr. D so and overheard him planning to sabotage your double date with Vanessa, Monty, and Jeremy, so we decided to secretly follow you guys and make sure your double date was ruined." Phineas explained.

"I knew it! You two are so….. wait what do you mean?" Candace asked.

"He tried to fire an exploding mechanical fly in your appetizer, make that fountain spray you with an abnormally large amount of water, and make you all blurt out an embarrassing secret in order to make Monty and Vanessa break up, but we intervened and stopped him each time." Ferb told her.

Candace was surprised and touched that her brothers would go through all of that to make sure she had a great date. "…..Okay you guys are off the hook for tonight." She said before releasing them. As much as she wanted to bust them, Candace couldn't bust her brothers since they saved her date night.

"Thanks sis." Phineas thanked.

"Thanks for saving us from our dads, but you do realize that they're still going to be furious with us right?" Vanessa reminded Ferb.

"Yeah, but I figured you might as well have some extra time together before you get punished." Ferb added.

"Well as exciting as this night was, perhaps we should get going." Candace said.

"Any chance you could give us a lift to my car?" Jeremy asked.

"Not at all," Phineas said. "What about you guys?"

"I think we'll walk." Monty said.

"Alright. Everybody else, hop on." Instructed Phineas.

"I call shot gun!" shouted Buford.

"There is no shot gun! It is a skateboard." Baljeet told Buford.

"You're just jealous you didn't call shot gun."

Before they left, Ferb told Monty, "There there. I'm sure you two will be fine." Ferb patted Monty on the side because he was too short to pat the young secreyt agent on the back. He joined the others and rode off while Candace was resisting the urge to show her mom the skateboard. As for Monty and Vanessa, they sighed and decided to go see if their dads were okay. Of course, they took their time and tried to savor the moment they had together before their dads restricted them from ever seeing each other again.

When they did get to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment, they found Francis and Heinz were roughed up by the landing, but otherwise okay. They were still angry with their kids and had them seated on the couch to scold them.

"I still can't believe you Monty. How could you be dating the daughter of a mad man?" Major Monogram asked.

"Yeah!... Hey!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I mean forgetting your evaluation form is one thing but-"

"Speaking of which, her it is." Vanessa said. She handed the form and Monty stuffed it in his pocket. He also felt something in his pocket that wasn't there before. He pulled out a camera that already had a picture loaded up.

"What the heck?" Monty wondered as he stopped listening to his father. He nudged Vanessa and showed her the picture. She was first astonished and then a sly smile crept on her face.

"- and that is why you will never see this girl again." Major Monogram finished. The adults were expecting Monty and Vanessa to feel bad and listen to them, but instead they both had boastful look on their faces.

"I don't think so. I think that you're going to let us see each other whenever we want." Vanessa said.

"HAH! Why on earth we let that happen?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Because if you don't we'll have to use this." Vanessa showed the picture on the camera. It was a photo of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram on their 'date' with Dr. Doofenshmirtz still in his dress. The two adults were stunned and worried about that embarrassing and incriminating evidence that their children had.

"Yeah Dad. I'm sure Mom wouldn't be happy to see this." Monty hinted.

"You wouldn't dare!" Major Monogram said.

"Dad, I'm a secret agent. I've been trained to take drastic measures." Monty said.

"Well I'm divorced, so this doesn't affect me." Dr. Doofenshmirtz added.

"True, but what if I posted this picture to all of the dating websites your on?" Vanessa replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze in fear and shared a glance with Major Monogram. They both knew that their kids had the upper hand and they were now powerless. "I have mixed feeling about this."

"You mean about whether having our kids date is better than having everyone know we were on a date?" Major Monogram asked.

"No, I'm furious that my daughter is threatening but also proud that she's doing something evil."

"Oh, well I kind of feel that way about Monty right now, except instead of evil my son is using his spy training. Alright kids, you have a deal."

"*sigh* Fine, but if you break my daughter's heart, I'm going to destroy you with an inator." Heinz threatened.

"The same goes for you young lady, but instead of an inator it will be a SWAT team." Major Monogram.

"Deal." The two teens agreed.

Major Monogram led Monty out of the apartment while Dr. Doofenshmirtz went to get changed. The two dads hoped that they could forget this night ever existed. Just as Monty was about leave, Vanessa shouted, "Wait!"

Monty stopped at the door and asked, "Yes?"

"You forgot something."

"What my form?"

"Nope, this."

Vanessa quickly planted a kiss on Monty's lips before closing the door. For a moment, Monty was frozen and shocked that he just had his first kiss. When he finally returned to senses, he had one thing.

"YES!"

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for after the credits moment.**


	32. Date Night End Credits

I don't own Phineas or Ferb.

End Credits

As Major Monogram drove his son home, Monty couldn't help but wonder how that camera got into his pocket. It did look familiar though. He noticed that there other pictures as well. He instantly recognized one of them. The picture taken of his double date.

_Earlier that night..._

During their dinner, the four teens posed for a picture taken by the waiter.

"Cheese!" they all said as the camera took the picture. The waiter took the picture and gave them a copy of the photo. "Thanks a lot." Monty said.

"Your welcome." the waiter said. Monty couldn't help but notice the waiter looked rather young. He also noticed that he had green hair and had a British accent. He shrugged it off and went back to his meal as the waiter took a picture of another couple.

_Minutes after Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were launched._

"There there. I'm sure you two will be fine." Ferb reassured him. Ferb patted Monty's side while secretly placing the camera inside Monty's pocket. He returned to the others and rode off with his friends. He looked back at Vanessa and Monty and hoped that they could use the photo against their dads, or at least keep the other photo as a memento of their night.

"I hope that he makes you happy Vanessa." whispered Ferb. He may not be able to be with Vanessa, but as long as she was happy, than Ferb was too.

"Did you say something Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing. So how was your fake date?" Ferb asked.

"Pretty good. Though I don't think Isabella liked. She was so bored, that she spent the entire time daydreaming."

*Disney Logo*

(Date Night!)

**That's the real end. I guess this proves that true love means doing whatever it takes to make the one you love happy. Even if it means letting them go. Anyway, I hoped you liked this episode because I don't usually write a lot of romance, and stay tuned for the season finale: IndestructaDoof. PS2wizard is out, Peace!**


	33. Safety First

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Episode 8: IndestructiDoof

*Cue soft music*

The sun rises as Phineas and Ferb are still in bed, as light music plays.

Then the alarm goes off as rock music plays and the boys wake up.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas.

*Rock music starts playing*

**Band: **_The boys built projects during the entire summer_

_But now schools back, but they won't let it be a bummer._

_With their friends and sister, they'll rock the school_

The screen shows the super school as they zoom in on Candace snooping around and Dr. D fighting Perry

_While Candace tries to keep her cool._

_Dr. D is teaching high school science,_

_Perry stops him before there's violence_

_Candace and Vanessa spend the whole day lusting_

_For some mega time BUSTING!_

_But those two can't curb_

_Dr. D, Phineas, Perry, or Feeeeerb._

_As theeeeeeey (You see how I held that note, pretty good, huh?)_

(Cue montage of clips)

_Build paper airplane airlines_

_Color outside of the lines_

_Find out what the Thinker was thinkin'_

_While interviewing Lincoln_

_Be in the Play, "Peter Pan"_

_Study Da Vinci's old plans_

_While in gym throw a Holy Mary pass_

_Using chainsaws in wood shop class_

_Working hard to get an A_

_As everyone hears Perry say..._

_"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrggr." chattered Perry._

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_While Candace keeps getting fooled_

**Candace: HEY!**

_So stick with us as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonna get Schoooooled_

(Go to Phineas, Ferb as they play their instruments like in the beginning except now Perry, Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, and Baljeet playing.)

_So stick around as Phineas and Ferb_

_Are gonnaaa geeeet schooooooled!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tries to blast Perry with an inator, but misses and hits the "Phineas and Ferb" sign and adds the word "School'd" underneath it. He disappears and Perry goes into pet mode as Candace walks in.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb made a spin-off!" yelled Candace.

Ch. 1: Safety First

"C'mon Mom! Hurry hurry hurry!" yelled Candace.

"*sigh* I should just charge you for every time this happens." sighed Linda.

Once again, Candace Flynn is dragging her mom through the halls of the school in another attempt to bust her brothers. Linda has gotten used to this and didn't even put up a fight anymore. She just let her hyperactive daughter show her what her brothers did, find nothing as usual, and leave Candace still flabbergasted. She wasn't even listening to her daughter's ranting, had closed her eyes and spaced out. The two didn't notice as they passed by the science class where Dr. Doofenshmirtz was battling Perry the Platypus.

The creation that Candace was trying to show her mom was a sculpture Phineas and Ferb are making using a pair of scissors that could cut through anything. She has already witnessed the scissors in action when her brothers tested it on paper, wood, concrete, steel, old bubblegum, stale bread, jawbreakers, etc., all of which occurred as music played from nowhere.

The said scissors are now in the hands of Phineas. He is rushing around the art room as he along with Ferb, Isabella, and Buford are helping Baljeet finish a marble sculpture in art class. The teacher was reading a magazine and wasn't paying attention to the students. The five children worked on a different corner of the marble block with Ferb on the top. They had to race against time to finish the sculpture before class ended and they had to turn the sculpture in. Phineas would have taken more time to enjoy crafting their masterpiece, but the delivery took longer than usual and to make things interesting, they were racing against Thaddeus and Thor who were making a sculptue as well. Thaddeus was doing this best Phineas while Phineas just thought of it as a friendly competition.

Candace was about a minute away and that was the amount of time Phineas and Ferb had before the had to turn in the assignment. To make things worse, Baljeet's arm cramped and Buford had to use the bathroom, so Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas had to relay the scissors as fast as possible.

Thaddeus saw the pressure getting to Phineas and taunted, "What's the matter Wimpeas? Are you finally going to choke?"

"I'll admit it is getting tense over here, but we're good for the moment." Phineas replied innocently.

Phineas' positive attitude annoyed Thaddeus. Phineas was almost finished with the sculpture so Thaddeus had to resort to an underhanded move. Phineas ran the scissors to Isabella, but Thaddeus stuck his foot out.

"Get ready Isabella-AAA" uttered Phineas. He tripped and lost his grip on the scissors. The scissors missed Isabella and flew through the air as everyone but the teacher ducked to avoid them. Instead of landing on the floor or hitting someone, the scissors managed to create a hole in the universe and enter it right before it closed up. "Huh, I guess it was so sharp it cut a hole in the fabric of the universe."

"Perhaps we may have made it too sharp." Ferb said.

The door slammed open as Candace dragged Linda into the classroom. "Look mom! LOOK!" Candace repeated. Before Linda could open her eyes, a green beam of light struck the two unfinished sculptures and turned them into badly drawn pictures.

Linda yawned and saw the pictures the sculptures had turned into. "Aaaaaw, that is adorable. Did you two make this?" Linda asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the giant posterboard painting and said, "Um yes?". Like her brothers, Candace is shocked to see the massive statue and scissors has disappeared, just like the rest of their creations.

"What the-What happened to the sculptures?" Candace and Thaddeus wondered.

BRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"Alright kids, turn in what you've made on my desk before you leave." Mr. Brown said. Phineas and Ferb shrugged and turned in what they had and left the classroom along with the other kids. Candace, Thaddeus, and Thor were still in the room with their mouths wide open and still in shock.

"But-but-but-but-but." Candace stammered.

"C'mon Candace." Linda told her. "And you two still have detention."

Thaddeus and Thor broke free of their trance and marched to detention. Thaddeus was muttering obscenities under his breath, even though he didn't know any dirty words. They entered the classroom and took two seats next to each other. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was cleaning up the debris from his latest inator and still had some soot on his face from the explosion,

"Alright kids, you know the rules. No eating, no texting, no- oh forget it, you know the rest." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said half-heartedly. "I'll be right back. I have to clean myself up."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz left the classroom and went into the boy's bathroom to wash his face. Buford passed when he left the bathroom while carrying Baljeet like he was luggage. "Hey Buford." Phineas called. The two spotted Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella as the three approached them. "Hey Dinnerbell. How'd we do against your imposters?" Buford asked.

"Well our scissors ended up tearing a hole in the fabric of reality, causing it to be sucked in just before it sealed itself, and our sculptures were turned into a crudely drawn paintings." Phineas explained.

"Will we still get an A?" Baljeet wondered.

"Maybe, I'd say an A- at best."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU GET ME AN A-?" Baljeet hollered.

"Sorry Baljeet. I probably shouldn't have run with those scissors. Come to think of it, that was actually pretty dangerous. Imagine what would happen if someone got hurt?"

"That would be awesome!" Buford said.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Candace would want to bust us for that one. It was pretty dangerous."

"You worry too much. Men are supposed to run around with sharp, pointy objects."

"What makes you think that?" Baljeet questioned.

"It's been done before. Gladiators, knights, pirates, vikings, and so on." Buford listed.

"There's a difference between brandishing a weapon and running with scissors. Those brutes you described were warriors who want to cause harm and wore armor to protect themself."

"Wait a second. That's not a bad idea." Phineas said.

"What? You want to become a gladiator?" Buford asked.

"No, I mean what if we built a special, indestructible suit of armor that could protect Ferb and I from harm when we're building. That way we'd be perfectly safe and Candace wouldn't have to worry." Phineas told them.

"Not to be the killjoy, but didn't you do that before with the Beak?" Isabella asked.

"Yes and no. Technically, we used it to become a superhero, not a suit of armor even though that's what its original purpose was. I can understand why you'd think that. Maybe we should try something different at least so that we can try something original. Ferb, you think you can make a-" Phineas was silenced when Ferb showed him the design that he quickly made. "Nice work Ferb. We can get started on it tomorrow and hav it done by Friday."

"Why not start tonight?" Isabella asked.

"Homework." Ferb stated.

"Oh."

"When do you two do your homework?" Baljeet asked as the five walked to the exit together. As soon as they were gone, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stuck his head out the door with a menacing grin on his face.

"So, an indestructible suit of armor huh? Perhaps I could take a look at it. And by look at it I mean, STEAL IT AND TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Not even Perry the Platypus will be able to stop me from."

"Hey mister, you're blocking the door." said a kid outside the bathroom.

"Whoops, sorry kid."

**End of ch.2**

**I wonder if what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning counts as plagiarism? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in the season finale of this story. I will try to finish this episode by Christmas with chapters longer than this one. Please review and if there are any fans of American Dragon: Jake Long, check out my Heroes of Light story. PS2wizard is out, peace!**


	34. In a Platypus' Position

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Congrats to everyone surviving 12/21/12 aka the End of the World.

Ch. 2: In a Platypus' Position

On the Friday before the three day weekend, Phineas and Ferb stopped at their lockers to put away their toolboxes before heading to their next class. After spending the last two days working on their newest invention, they had finally perfected a suit of armor that could withstand any force known to man. They hoped that with their creation they would not have to worry about endangering themselves or their friends, as well as having Candace worry less about their safety.

When they closed their lockers, they discovered that Candace was on the other side of the door glaring judgmentally at her brothers with her hands crossed.

"Hi Candace. Nice entrance." Phineas greeted.

"Alright, what are you two up to?" she questioned.

"Uh nothing yet."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "You guys have been working all day yesterday on some contraption or whatever."

"So?"

"You know the rules. As long as your creation hasn't disappeared by the mysterious force, I can still bust you, and your inventions don't disappear until you play with it or it's able to be seen by mom."

"To be fair, you never really explained these rules to us. You just say that we're in trouble or busted and just storm off." Ferb responds.

"Don't change the subject. You two are hiding something big and I want to know what it is." Candace ordered.

"Well we were going to show everyone later today, but I guess we could show-" Phineas was cut off when he and Ferb were struck by an energy beam and disappeared right before Candace's eyes. Candace paused before shouting, "You won't get away that easy!"

BRRRRrrING!

"Okay you might get away that easy, but when I have time YOU TWO ARE BUSTED!" Candace shouted.

Phineas and Ferb reappeared inside a cage in one of the classrooms. It took them a moment to realize that they weren't in the hallway anymore.

"Uh Ferb, did you have anything to do with this?" Phineas asked. Ferb replied by shaking his head.

"Ah hah! I've got you know." Dr. Doofenshmirtz announced when he approached their cage. The three of them were equally surprised when they saw each other.

"Hi Dr. D." Phineas waved.

"Yes! I finally captured you thanks to my Capture-inator!" he announced as he motioned to the device. The inator resembled a desk lamp that was pointed at the cage Phineas and Ferb are in. "I was able to use it to target you two and transport you into this cage. Although, it did make a few mistakes the first few times I tried using it." He pointed to three other cages containing things that resembled Phineas and Ferb. The first had Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender, the second had Thaddeus and Thor, and the third had a tortilla chip and a monkey wrench.

"Can we go now?" Thaddeus asked angrily.

"Alright, hang on a second." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He pressed a button on a remote he had that made the Capture-inator fire at the three cages and teleport the captives away to where they originally were.

"Can we go too?" Phineas asked.

"Sorry boys, no can do. I need you for my newest scheme to take over the Tri-State Area."

"Well Ferb and I are flattered, but I think we'll pass. We like how the Tri-State Area is right now."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to face palm himself but instead replied, "I'm not asking you, I'm forcing you."

"Oh." Phineas realized. "Sorry, I'm not sure how to talk to you as a villain. Normally, we've been working together, aside from our race, Candace's double date, and the incident at the end of the summer."

"Trust me; I'm having trouble doing this too. Normally, I'm used to doing this with Perry the Platypus."

"Before we get off topic, why exactly do you need us?" Ferb asked.

"Huh? Oh right my scheme. You see boys; I overheard your little discussion about building a suit of armor that would make the user invincible. It occurred to me that if I had that kind of power, I could finally defeat Perry the Platypus and prevent him from foiling my schemes ever again." Explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Since I don't have the resources or the money to make my own, I figured I could just steal yours and claim it as mine."

"Isn't that plagiarism?" Phineas asked.

"No of course not. I think. It doesn't really matter; just tell me where the armor is already."

"No."

"What!? What do you mean no?"

"We don't have to tell you anything. Sure you're evil and could try to force us, but you wouldn't hurt us."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"I don't know. Sure you kidnapped us in a cage as part of an ingenious plan for taking over the Tri-State Area, but other than that you seem like a nice guy."

"Really? You think it's ingenious? Wow that's so nice of you to…. oh great, I'm starting to like you guys. How am I supposed to harm you now?"

"Well if you want, we could say something like "You fiend!" or "You'll never get away with this!" or something."

"No that won't work. If anything, it just makes you look more cooperative and helpful. I wouldn't feel right. I may be evil, but I'm not a jerk. I will find a way to get the information out of you somehow."

"Actually, if what you've said about Perry is true, then he'll probably arrive eventually and rescue us before you have the chance."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will." There was a brief pause as neither Dr. Doofenshmirtz nor his captives knew what to say. "So where are your students? Aren't you supposed to be teaching them?"

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" shouted the president's assistant as he ran into the office while clutching a box. The president was sitting in a wheeled chair facing away from the door. The assistant placed the box on the president's desk. "Mr. President we have a crisis on our hands." He poured the contents onto the desk which were nothing but marque letters. "We have a shortage on L's and an abundance of 7's."

The President spun his chair around and began rearranging the letter and numbers. When he was finished, it read "Use 7 as L"

"Brilliant! No wonder you're our class president." The young assistant said.

President Pierre shrugged and put the letters and 7's back into the box. Suddenly, his watch communicator began to beep rapidly. The secret agent spun his large chair around and answered it as Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Agent P: We have a situation on our hands. It seems that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has actually done something evil enough to be considered a crime. Our intel says that along with his normal inator, he has taken two hostages that go to our school. From what we can tell, they are either Marty the Rabbit Boy and His Musical Blender, a tortilla chip and a monkey wrench, two students named Thaddeus and Thor, or possibly your owners. If it's the first one, get me their autographs. If it's the second, than bring them back to headquarters. I lost my wrench recently and I want to see if it's mine. If it's the last two, than it is imperative that you don't be spotted by your owners or those other kids or else you will be relocated to another family and never see your owners ever again." Major Monogram said.

"Sir, why are you telling him this? He was briefed on this when he first started and you've already reminded him countless times over the summer." Carl reminded off-screen.

"I'm making a point on how important it is to be careful not to be spotted. He would get in big trouble if his owners found out his secret. Well maybe not as bad as telling them his secret and keeping that a secret, but none the less trouble. Anyway, get going and don't get spotted."

Pierre aka Perry turned off his communicator and began to worry about the situation even though his face didn't show it. Perry wasn't worried about his owner's discovering his secret since they already knew it, but he was worried about Major Monogram finding out. Perry hoped that whatever Dr. Doofenshmirtz was planning, Perry could foil it quickly without Major Monogram knowing his secret. He quickly spun his chair around as fast as possible. When the chair came to a stop, he had disappeared.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still trying to find a way to get the suit of armor from Phineas and Ferb while the two inventors were still in their cage. Ferb brought out his harmonica and was playing the blues.

Phineas: _I'm trapped in a cage._

_I feel like a wuss_

_We're just sittin' and waitin'_

_For our pet platypus_

"Hey! No singing the blues!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and shrugged. Ferb began to play a more fast-paced happy tune as Phineas tapped rhythmically on the cage's bars. "Well aside from a catchy tune, this has been a total failure. I spend all this time making an inator that can capture anything and I can't even-wait a minute." Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized. He face palmed himself for his stupidity. "Why didn't I do this before. I could just take their device using the inator. Dummkopf!"

He ran to his inator and asked Phineas, "By any chance did you name your armor yet?"

Phineas and Ferb stopped making their music and Phineas responded, "Yeah. We were going to call it the Artificially Intelligent Protection Suit or AIPS for short."

"Hmm, nice name." Heinz commented. He pushed the boys' cage off the platform on the inator and typed the name of their armor on a keyboard on the inator. With a press of a button, the Capture-inator fired a beam at the boys' cage and suddenly a small wristband appeared on the platform. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gazed at the device before picking off the floor. "This is it? This is your fancy armor?"

"Yep. Pretty cool huh? We made it so we could take it anywhere without any heavy lifting." Phineas said.

"You expect me to believe this is your ultimate armor? What am I supposed to do? Just put my arm through it and expect it to work?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz doubtfully inquired. He placed the wristband around his wrist and suddenly it contracted to fit around his wrist. Before Dr. Doofenshmirtz could say a word, his body began to be surrounded by metal coming from the wristband. When it finished assembling, the suit looked similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's space suit but jet black but it made him look bigger, stronger, and the helmet had one-way glass so the boys couldn't see Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face. Inside the helmet, holographic screen appeared in front of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face as he admired the suit.

"Greetings. I am the A.I. for the Artificial Intelligence Protection Suit. I am programmed to eliminate all hazards endangering my user. How may I help you?"

"Wow, this suit is awesome." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "I can't wait to test this on-"

_Perry!_

Perry kicked the door open and jumped into the room. He was surprised to see that not only were his owners in a cage, but there was a big, robotic creature near them. He sneered at the robot and charged right at it. He jumped and tried to kick the monstrosity in the jaw, but it caught Perry by his webbed foot.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, just the monotreme I was looking for." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Perry could easily recognize Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice and assumed either Heinz was in the suit or controlling it from afar. Perry didn't think much about that and was wondering why his owners were in a cage and how Dr. Doofenshmirtz got this suit. "I see you like my indestructible armor. While I would like to take credit for this creation, I must confess this was made by your owners. As you can see, I've trapped them and managed to steal their creation so that I can finally achieve the one thing I could never do: defeat you."

As Heinz laughed, he tossed Perry to the ground but the platypus managed to land on his feet and skids to a halt and went into a fighting pose. Perry grabbed a desk and threw it at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The mad scientist didn't even flinch as the desk hit him and the desk shattered into pieces without even making a scratch on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Nice try, Perry the Platypus, but I won't be beaten that easily. This armor is indestructible and programmed to eliminate all threats. Now I shall be able to best you and finally take over the Tri-State Area!"

"Threat has been detected." The A.I. announced. It targeted Perry and aimed at the animal agent. "Preparing to neutralize threat."

Perry gulped and leapt out of the way of a laser that was shot at him. The laser managed to make a small hole in the doorway the width of a pencil. Perry narrowed his eyes at attacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The suit tried blasting Perry but missed each time as Perry leapt at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The armor was prepared as Perry unleashed a flurry of punches. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was able to block each attack Perry made without breaking a sweat. Perry managed to land a hit on Heinz's head, but it didn't hurt him one bit. If anything, Perry hurt his wrist punching the metal. He backed away as he shook his open hand while his nemesis smiled evilly.

"It looks like I won't be cursing you today, Perry the Platypus." mocked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry knew that his normal attacks weren't going to work and that he needed a new strategy, but first he would have to lure Dr. Doofenshmirtz away from the school to avoid hurting his owners or the other students. Although he didn't want to, Perry had no choice but to retreat. He ran out of the classroom and hoped that Dr. Doofenshmirtz would follow.

"Ha! You can run, but you can't hide. Unless it's a really good hiding place than it may take some time for me to find you." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Engaging rocket pack." The A.I. said. A pair of rocket emerged on the back of the suit and ignited. Dr. Doofenshmirtz flew after Perry as he yelled, "This is awesome!"

Phineas and Ferb were now alone in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's classroom. In that moment, the two step brothers were afraid for what would happen to Perry along and also guilt-ridden for creating the armor in the first place.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Perry is in for the fight for his life. Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally defeat Perry the Platypus? Find out when the season finale concludes on Christmas Day.**

**That's right folks, I'm going to try and write a chapter with 3,000+ words, not including end credits, in three days. Wish me luck, please review and Happy Holidays.**


	35. Creators vs Creations

**I don't own Phineas or Ferb. I managed to barely get over 3,000 words. Just barely.**

**Ch. 3: Creators vs. Creation**

Phineas and Ferb sat in their cage as their pet platypus is being chased by his nemesis in a suit of armor and were scolding themselves for creating the armor in the first place.

"Well Ferb, I think we can both agree that the AIPS isn't our greatest creation, if not the worst." Phineas said.

"I think we've had worse. Remember that giant tower that trapped us?" Ferb reminded his step brother.

"Yeah, but technically it hasn't tried to kill our friends, just trap them. In fact, we should really try to do something about it since it still has the entire galaxy trapped."

"Of course, but frankly I still believe the tower was much more dangerous."

"I'm not saying it wasn't, it's just that this is still very dangerous. The tower couldn't be taken over by an evil scientist and used to hunt down Perry."

"In hindsight, perhaps the lasers were a bad idea."

"No I think they were a good idea at the time. We could have used it if we were trapped under rubble and needed to blast our way out and since the suit was designed to protect anyone the user wanted protected, that function could help save our friends from any harm."

"I suppose that's one reason."

"Yeah, you see what I mean. The tower just trapped our friends; the suit is trying to kill one of them. Wait a second, 'trap our friends'." At the sound of that, Phineas was struck with inspiration. He looked at the Trap-inator and could see the keyboard on it. "That's it! If we can reach that keyboard, we might be able to use Dr. D's machine to bring someone here to help us."

Phineas surveyed the distance and could see that he clearly couldn't reach the controls. The gears in Phineas' mind began to turn as he thought of a way to reach the keyboard. "Hey Ferb, let me see your backpack." Phineas requested.

Ferb obliged and gave it to Phineas. Phineas dug through Ferb's backpack and found an abundance of school supplies. Phineas had expected this since Ferb was always prepared for any situation and began grabbing the supplies. Ferb watched in silence as his Phineas began to assemble rulers, protractors, pencils, staples, tape, markers, and a compass into an unsteady, lengthy pole. Phineas gripped the make-shift handle and positioned the pole over the keyboard.

"I hope this works." Phineas muttered.

Gently and carefully, Phineas lowered the pole so that the pointed part of the compass aimed at the letter key he wanted to press. The pressure Phineas was under felt like he was disarming bomb because if he made mistake, then everything would be ruined. Once the first button was pressed he continued to repeat the process with each letter. After Phineas pressed the keys he needed, he positioned the pointer over the button that would activate the Trap-inator.

"Here goes nothing." Phineas said. He pressed down on the button and the Trap-inator began to whir. It shot out a laser beam just as the make-shift pole broke into pieces from the weight that it bore. As the pieces rolled on the floor, someone appeared on the platform. Phineas smiled happily and cheered, "Yes! It worked!"

"Phineas?" the person asked when they heard him.

"Over here!" Phineas called out. "Can you get us out of here?"

The individual approached the front of the and replied, "Sure, just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"It's kind of a long story. We'll explain once we get out of this cage and get Buford and Baljeet."

Isabella began to use her skills from her Fireside Girl training to pick to the lock and free her friends. She had no idea what was going on, but she was more focused on freeing/gazing at Phineas. Isabella didn't even notice that Candace was peering in on them.

"I don't what you did with your creation or why you're in cages, but I bet you'll lead to answer of those questions." Candace said.

For once, Perry was having trouble defeating his nemesis. None of his attacks were affecting Dr. Doofenshmirtz's armor and he could barely dodge his nemesis' attacks. He had gotten far enough from the school so none of the students or faculty would be injured in the brawl. For the first time Perry wasn't sure if he could bet Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was exhausted and felt like he would pass out soon. At the moment, Perry was hiding on a rooftop trying to plan a new attack and get his strength back. He hoped that Heinz wouldn't find him for a while.

"Perry the Platypus get back here!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry mentally groaned as he ran from the mad scientist. Normally Perry would have faced him head on but Perry needed to find cover to catch his breath. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired at Perry again but missed by an inch because Perry rolled out of the way. Perry almost rolled off the edge of the building but stopped himself in time. He exhaled in relief but unintentionally let his guard down. Dr. Doofenshmirtz socked Perry in the jaw hard and sent the secret agent flying into a nearby construction site.

Perry landed on his back roughly and managed to get some minor bruises and scratches. He tried to get up but he couldn't get the strength to get back up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz landed right in front of Perry and stood confidently over his fallen foe.

"Well Perry the Platypus. Are you going to give up or do you want to continue this one-sided fight?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Even though every fiber in Perry's body told him to keep fighting, he knew that he didn't have the energy to get up or a plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As much as Perry hated to admit it, he couldn't defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz today. He reached into his hat and pulled out the one thing he never thought he would use: a white flag on a tiny stick.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was actually surprised to see this happen. He had never beaten his nemesis before so the experience was new to him. He wasn't sure whether to feel sorry or jump up and down and cheer. Eventually, he chose the latter.

"Yippee!", cheered Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I finally defeated Perry the Platypus. Now, I can finally take over the Tri-State Are-huh?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly saw that his arm was being lowered and aiming at Perry the Platypus. He quickly slapped his arm and resumed his ranting. "That was odd. Anyway, I can finally-"

Once again, his arm extended forward and aimed at Perry to fire another laser. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was getting annoyed by this and used other hand to move it away. However, this time it moved back to aiming at Perry. "What are you doing you stupid armor, we won. You can stop trying to hurt Perry the Platypus."

"Negative." The A.I. responded. "The threat has not been eliminated."

"What are you talking about? He just surrendered."

"I am programmed to protect my user from all threats. Therefore, I must eliminate all threats **permanently."**

"PERMANENTLY? Hold on, just because he's my nemesis doesn't mean that I want you to kill him. Stop trying to kill him!"

"I must eliminate all threats. Initiating total control over system."

"Total control?"

Heinz soon found out what the A.I. meant when the armor began to buzz with energy and he lost control of his body. This time he aimed both arms at Perry and couldn't move them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz struggled to regain control and stop the A.I. from destroying his nemesis but he couldn't move a muscle. He did want to beat Perry the Platypus, but not like this. He would have just made him a slave or his second in command after some brainwashing. Both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry closed their eyes to avoid watching the gruesome events that were about to happen.

WHAM!

Perry's imminent death was stopped when a massive wrecking ball smacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a brick wall. Although it looked painful seeing Dr. Doofenshmirtz squished between the wrecking ball and a brick wall, Perry was glad that he was alive.

"Need some help?" Phineas asked jokingly. Perry grinned when he saw his owner operating the controls of the machinery. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted when the A.I. freed itself and was tugging the metallic orb. Phineas quickly left the seat of the wrecking ball just as the roof and ball were torn off. Phineas ran to Perry and helped the injured platypus up. The A.I. controlling Dr. Doofenshmirtz hovered over Phineas and Perry and analyzed them. It seemed focused on Phineas more than Perry. "Sorry about that Dr. D, but I can't let you destroy Perry."

"New threat has been detected. Prepare to be eliminated." The A.I. reported.

"Help me Perry the Platypus! I can't control the suit." Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried as the A.I. made him fire at Phineas and Perry. Perry shoved Phineas out of the way and rolled away before the laser hit them. Phineas was still shocked since he hadn't expected to be fired at but he then realized what was going on.

"All targets will be eliminated." The A.I. stated.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" a certain bully yelled. Before the A.I. could react, a glob of wet, quick dry cement hit the headpiece of the armor. The A.I. tried to clear the cement from its vision but it was already hardening. It was able to see that the cement came from Buford and Baljeet. Baljeet had placed a shovel in a pile of wet cement with the handle outside and calculated the trajectory before allowing Buford to jump on the other end and launch the clump of cement.

The A.I would have fired but it found the armor it controlled being wrapped up. Apparently, Isabella was behind the rogue machine and had lassoed it with chains she found. Buford continued to launch more globs of wet cement at armor till it covered the entire torso and the rocket pack. The armor and the user plummeted to the ground as it struggled to break free. The A.I. had expected this to be the end of the onslaught but there was one more person he did not know about.

"Alright Ferb! Now!" shouted Phineas.

The green-haired inventor heard his brother's call and got to work. He began to remove the bolts from the iron beams making up the building. Without the bolts, the beams fell to the ground and on top of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. If it wasn't for the robotic suit he wore, Dr. Doofenshmirtz would have been crushed to death. That didn't mean that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still terrified by nearly dying or worried about what was coming up next.

Candace was watching this in shock and awe from behind a bulldozer as the five kids and platypus reunited. She assumed based on what she saw that they were making an action movie, they made a robotic friend, or it was an alien. Candace could care less what it was and more excited to see that whatever it was had been trapped and couldn't escape. She could finally bust her brothers without having their invention disappear.

"This is perfect. Can this get any better?" Candace asked herself. She got an answer when the scissors her brothers made cut another hole in reality and returned to its original dimension and landed in front of Candace. She picked it up and smiled eagerly. "Thank you mysterious force."

Once they reunited, the six looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Aside from the headpiece, it was covered in cement. Buford cracked his knuckles and asked, "So when do we start beating up this loser?"

"Hold on Buford, it's not his fault. Ferb and I designed the A.I. to take over in case something happened to the operator like if they fell asleep or were unconscious." Phineas explained.

"Who cares? We beat Doofenhowser or whatever and that's all that matters."

Baljeet asked, "Does anyone find it strange how easy it was to defeat someone wearing indestructible arm-"

Before he could finish, the A.I. managed to break the chains and smash through the concrete surrounding it. The A.I. glared at the group of targets intensely. It grabbed Phineas and Ferb in a blink of an eye and held them in a death grip.

"Phineas!" shrieked Isabella.

The A.I. had the step brothers in its tough grip that neither could escape. "You two are the highest threat to my user. You must be eliminated."

"Sorry boys. I wish I could stop but I can't, sadly." Apologized Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We understand Dr. D. It's not your fault." Phineas said.

"Aw man, this is what I was talking about earlier. You guys are so nice. Now I'm going to feel even worse about destroying you. What I wouldn't give to have a self-destruct button on here."

"Enough. All threats will be eliminated." The A.I. stated.

SHINK!

The three kids gasped in shock as they saw what had to be one of the most painful things they had ever witnessed. None of them, not even Perry saw that coming. Phineas and Ferb even stared in surprise at the sight of their scissors piercing the arm of the suit of armor where the A.I. is placed. Electricity began to spark from the wound as the suit stopped responding. Phineas and Ferb were released as the armor began to quake.

"Error. Error." The A.I. stated.

"Uh-oh." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "That sounds like something before an explo-"

BOOOOM!

Perry and Isabella managed to pull Phineas and Ferb away from the suit while Buford and Baljeet ran ahead before the suit detonated. All that remained from the blast was a dirtied and hurt Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was charred and covered in soot, but otherwise he was okay.

"Ow." He said.

"What just happened?" Baljeet asked.

"I think I broke my tibia." Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned. "No wait, I think it's fine."

"I believe Candace saved our lives again." Ferb answered.

"How can you tell?" Phineas asked.

"The scissors were thrown from her not so secret hiding spot."

"Darn it!" Candace cursed. Since they knew where she was, Candace decided to reveal herself. "How did you know?"

"It's like you said. As long as our creation hasn't disappeared by the "mysterious force", you can still bust us. Naturally I assumed you were following us."

"Well I hope you're happy. I gave up my one chance at busting you guys, and I may never ever get that chance-"

Candace was silenced when her younger brothers wrapped their arms around her in a loving hug. Her irritation and anger melted away as she hugged them back. The boys knew how much busting them meant to her and appreciated what she did. It wasn't easy for Candace, but she knew it was worth it to save her brothers. If anything, she would have done it again if necessary.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz moaned in pain as he got up and brushed some of the soot off. Perry walked up to him and handed him a napkin to clean himself up.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus. Sorry about trying to destroy your owners and trying to annihilate you. If it makes a difference, I honestly would have let you and your family live if I took over the Tri-State Area." Dr. Doofenshmirtz apologized.

"Hey, what about us?" Buford said.

"Actually, guys it's our fault too." Phineas admitted. "In retrospect, we probably should have worked on the A.I. some more. It's a good thing neither Ferb nor I were wearing it. It's a good thing Candace found those our scissors or else we would have been done for."

"You're welcome." Candace said.

"I guess you're right. No one is to blame here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Let's just go back to school and never speak of this again."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had hoped that everyone would agree and not blame him for starting all of this in the first place. Judging by the glares he received from everyone but Phineas and Ferb, he was wrong.

"Okay, how about I promise not to do anything evil for the next two days." He offered.

"Make it three and you got a deal." Phineas said.

The two shook hands and the group proceeded to return to the school.

"You know that we're going to have to explain to Mom why we ditched school." Candace reminded.

"We'll say it was for a science experiment." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Does anyone find it implausible that an indestructible robotic suit was stopped by a pair of scissors that can cut through anything?" Ferb asked.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"It just seems that the only way that could occur would be if either the scissors could cut through anything could cut through anything and that the indestructible suit was actually destructible or the suit really was indestructible and the scissors can't cut through everything and that it tried so hard that it broke the suit."

"…..Let's think too hard about it. It's not worth it." Phineas said.

**The End**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it feels rushed, I only had three days to do this, and I didn't do any writing one of those days. Stay tuned for the final end credits scene for this season.**


	36. Indestructidoof End Credits

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Indestructidoof End Credits

As the gang was about to enter the school, Isabella walked closer to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, I want to ask you something." Isabella said.

"Okay, shoot." Phineas responded.

"Why did you get me first before bringing Buford and Baljeet to help you?"

Phineas thought for a second before answering, "I don't know. I thought you were the perfect person to call for help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're smart, resourceful, skillful, courageous, and you can do all that while being cute."

Isabella stopped for a second and utterly stunned. She hadn't expected Phineas to say any of that. She was certain that had accidentally went into Phineasland again.

BRRRRrrrring!

Isabella snapped out of it when she heard the bell ring for school to end. "What are the odds? We got back just as school ended. I guess we can go home now. See you later Isabella."

Isabella was still frozen in place as children ran past her to their parent's cars so they could go home. Ferb stopped beside her to see if something was wrong with her.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ferb. I must have gone to my little…fantasy world." Isabella told.

"If you're talking about when Phineas called you smart and cute, that really happened." He told her.

"Oh." She simply said. After that, she fell backwards and fainted with a happy grin on her face.

*Disney Logo appears*

I hope you enjoyed this ending and story. Thanks to 14AmyChan for pointing out the flaw about having the suit have lasers. I'm glad you caught that so I could explain why they were added. If I do plan on making a season 2, it will take a while. I'm already working on another story and I have several other stories I plan on writing. Not to mention that one day I will rewrite the missing chapters on Phineas and Ferb: The End of Summer. When that happens, I will everyone know. I'll end this by saying, please review, check out my other stories, happy holidays, and a happy new year. PS2wizard is out, peace!


End file.
